In The Blood
by fragilefoxes
Summary: After 91 years, Bella returns to Chicago to find a mate. Edward mourns the loss of his humanity and his abandonment by his maker. Can they overcome their dark pasts and forgive? Rated M violence & lemons . E, B, Em, R, C, & Es. AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Maybe you should come back when you're 18."**

**Playlist song:  
http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=xorNjvg1B48**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time May Change Me**

The thick towering heels of her brown leather pumps thudded against the wooden floor as Bella walked the length of her new loft. Her one stipulation for helping Aro yet again had been getting this loft on the top floor of a renovated department store in the middle of Chicago's Canaryville neighborhood. Examining the space, she was impressed with the lengths to which Aro had gone to make her happy.

_Just buttering me up for the next time he needs my help._

The wide, open space was divided into sections by large bookshelves. One bookshelf, which divided a sitting area off one end of the main space, was full of CDs, including a large amount of the 70s rock music to which Bella preferred to listen. She fingered the discs lovingly, finally selecting a David Bowie album and placing it in the nearby player. Soon, sounds of the Ziggy Stardust era echoed off the bare, white walls, and Bella smiled, humming along to the music.

Walking across the loft, she passed a kitchen full of shiny new appliances and countertops. She laughed, knowing she'd never personally need to use anything there. Then again, she thought, the quickest way to a human's heart _is_ through the stomach. And, in any case, her thoughts continued, she could feed and fortify the blood of anyone she thought she might want to drink later.

The steady rhythm of her shoes on the floor continued past the small dining table and living area until she faced another bookshelf, this one larger, reaching from the floor to the ceiling and across almost the entire width of the room, and loaded down with hundreds of books. Again, her hands brushed trails along the rows of books as she committed to memory the titles and their order. She cackled when she saw a particular small book, older than the rest.

_Dracula. Well, at least Aro still has his sense of humor._

Stepping around the end of the expansive bookshelf, she found it concealed a king-sized canopy bed, made of dark walnut. The canopy was bare, and the bedding was simple white cotton. It occupied almost the entire area bordered by the bookshelf. Against the wall facing the bed was an antique chifforobe, made of beautiful cherry wood, and it contained a few items Bella could wear her first few days in Chicago. She made a mental note to go to Saks and Nordstrom the next day to buy new clothes and bedding.

Inside the chifforobe door was a large mirror, and Bella stood, taking a long look at herself. She noticed how deceptively innocent she looked, in her rumpled linen dress, her mahogany hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She appeared only 21 years old, although sometimes she felt every day of her 212 years. Her face was soft and rounded, her eyes a deep burgundy. The pout of her full lips lessened only slightly as she grinned wickedly at her reflection.

Kicking off her heels, she walked barefoot up to the rooftop deck. There, in the dark, she looked over the city to which she'd longed to return. She jumped onto the ledge and sat, her legs swinging casually over the edge. Sighing, she picked at the building's pale brick, which had been laid in 1918, the same year she met the beautiful boy.

Aro had not approved of her plans to return to Chicago, but, after all her help, he'd owed her a favor. She owed Aro her very existence, but she'd long since repaid that debt. Aro had conceded as much the day she left Volterra.

"Bella, my child," he said, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek. "We will all miss you terribly when you go back to America."

Bella looked over his shoulder at a scowling little vampire. "I don't think Jane will miss me at all."

Aro smiled. "She is just jealous that you are my favorite. I knew, the first time I saw you as a wild newborn, you were special, undeserving of destruction. And I was more right than even I knew at the time."

"I am so grateful you spared me, Aro," she said, leaning into his touch. "You and the others taught me so much, but I'm not always with you. When I am on my own, I'm lonely. I've been alone much too long"

"You could stay with us permanently."

Bella heard the low hiss from Jane's direction. "Yes, well, I like life outside of Volterra. All I need is someone to keep me company."

"And you will find this in Chicago?" Aro asked worriedly.

"I hope so," Bella said, knowing Aro had seen all her memories of the beautiful boy she'd known when she last lived in Carnaryville many years ago.

"Well, so be it," Aro declared with a flourish of his thin, pale hand. "It is not necessary for you to feel obligated to stay. Although I can't promise we won't call on your help again in the future."

Bella laughed, peering down on the dark neighborhood. She knew they'd eventually need her help again; they always did. She often wondered how they'd ever survived before she was changed.

She wasn't exactly sure yet how she'd hunt. Carnaryville was well-known for distrusting newcomers, and it wouldn't do to have people suddenly disappear as soon as she moved into the neighborhood. The last time she fed was in Volterra; he was a lovely young Italian. Aro disapproved of her tendency to play with her food, but she could never resist. In addition to giving her prey one last pleasurable experience on Earth, it gave her a chance to see, when she looked into their lust-filled eyes, if there was the spark she'd found in the eyes of the beautiful boy. She gave them one brief chance to prove they were worthy of eternity, then, when they failed, she drank.

Wishing now she'd hadn't taken off her shoes, she jumped lithely to the pavement five stories below. Her new Volante, a gift from Aro's wife, was parked at the curb, and she climbed behind the steering wheel to begin the hunt.

***

Several hours outside Chicago, Bella found a small neighborhood bar. It looked welcoming enough, with its friendly flashing neon sign beckoning customers to come inside for a cold beer. As she walked through the heavy door, she heard a Doors keyboard solo soaring through the air, and she smiled in approval.

She surveyed the barroom, noticing several small groups of college-aged men hunkered around the pool tables, while the older clientele stuck to the stools around the bar. Tonight she would be a passive hunter, waiting to see who would approach her. She perched on a stool in the center of the bar, placing her bare feet on the upper rungs, and motioned for the bartender. He was a handsome, muscular man; his dark skin and black hair reminded Bella of the Cherokees back home.

"Miss," the bartender said, eyeing her skeptically. "Can I see some ID?"

Bella looked at him intently, never blinking. "You don't need to see my ID. I look plenty old enough. Just get me a Dos Equis."

The bartender blinked once. "On second thought, you look plenty old enough now that see you up close. I'll just get you that beer."

"Why, thank you," Bella said, batting her eyelashes and giggling.

She considered waiting for the bartender to get off work but decided she was too thirsty, reaching back to pull her hair free from the band that held it. Her hair cascaded down her back in long, gentle waves, and she shook her head to spread it over her shoulders. When the bartender sat her beer in front of her, she noticed he was licking his lips as he walked away.

_Maybe I __can__ wait until closing time._

Nursing her beer, she was playing with a handful of peanuts when she felt someone walk up behind her and sit on the next bar stool. She didn't have to look to know he was eyeing her hungrily; she could hear the increasing speed with which his heart beat as he sat next to her.

"Why don't you have on any shoes?" he asked.

Bella swung her head around, whipping her hair to the side, and looked at the young man. He had a wide smile and blond, messy hair, and his cherubic face made him appear much younger than his strong, lean body said he was. "I'm not a fan of shoes. I like to have my toes free sometimes, you know?" She smiled broadly, hoping the handsome young man tasted as good as he looked.

"I'm Mike," he said, extending his hand. "What's your name?"

She shook his hand firmly. "I'm Bella."

He held her hand, using his other hand to rub it vigorously. "Wow, you are cold. I guess that's what running around without shoes will get you," he said, winking.

"Well, I guess I hoped to find something in here that would warm me up." Bella smirked as she watched him swallow hard, his eyes changing from surprise to want in a millisecond.

_I'd forgotten how effective the voice could be._

"I...I..." he stammered, "I would be glad to warm you up if you'd like to, um, come to my hotel room with me."

_Ah, a tourist. Even better._

"Why don't I meet you outside as soon as I settle up with the barkeep?"

He jumped up from the stool. "Yes, let's do that."

When he didn't move, Bella waved him toward the door. Dazed, he walked outside, and Bella could feel the cool breeze blow into the stale room. She left a hundred dollar bill on the bar and weighed it down with a salt shaker. She slowly stood up and walked out of the bar, drawing out the anticipation of what she was about to do.

Mike was standing right outside the door, and, as Bella passed him, she grabbed his hand, leading him into the darkened alley between the bar and the laundromat next door. Heat from the laundromat's dryer vents filled the gap, and the warmth made her skin tingle. Once she led him back into the darkness, she pushed him against the wall.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she was on him, her lips insistent against his. His lips were pillowed and soft, and, when she ran her tongue between them, the taste of red wine surprised her. He opened his mouth, allowing her to plunge her tongue inside in search of his. As they kissed, his hands began to wander over her body, stopping briefly to cup her breasts before resting on her hips. He pulled her into him, grinding his hardness into her hip.

She smiled against his lips. "Oh, dear, let me take care of that."

Mike gasped as Bella fell to her knees in front of him, making quick work of his belt and zipper. She pulled his jeans and boxers down just enough to reveal what she'd felt pressed into her. It was glorious, she thought, much nicer than the Italian's, but she was too thirsty to enjoy it slowly. Dispensing with foreplay, she pulled her lips back over her sharp teeth and took him into her mouth.

"Fuck!" His scream was low and guttural, and he immediately buried his hands into her hair. At first, she set the rhythm, moving her tight mouth slowly up and down his rigid length, enjoying the salty taste of his skin. Soon, though, he was holding her head steady and thrusting between her lips. Beginning with shallow movements, each stroke went a little deeper, testing her, until he realized she could take him fully into her mouth. She hummed around his cock appreciatively as he sped his thrusts, tightening her lips around him. It was enough to send him over the edge, and he came hard, moaning unintelligibly. He was still clutching handfuls of her hair as she slowly pulled off him, and he tilted her head up just in time to watch her swallow.

"Damn, girl, you are so fucking hot." He looked at her, still lusting, but she saw nothing special in his gaze, no spark to let her know he was the one. She pulled up his boxers and pants, not wanting him to face the indignity of having his body found half nude.

She stood and leaned into him, pushing him back against the wall. She kissed a trail from his jaw down his neck until she felt the pulse of his jugular against her lips. As he sighed, she sank her teeth deep into his neck.

His thick, sweet blood filled her mouth, and she felt his body tense. Knowing the screams would come, she covered his mouth with one hand as she continued to pin him against the wall with the other. While her time with the Volturi had taught her not to become attached to her meal, she found no need to prolong his terror and agony, and she drained him quickly, greedily swallowing every drop in huge gulps. Finally, his body went limp, and she felt his pulse cease.

She normally left a body where she drained it, but she thought she might want to return for the bartender some night. She lifted the body easily, wrapping its arm around her shoulders as she supported it with her arm around the waist. Anyone passing her on the street would think she was stumbling around with a drunk friend rather than carrying a dead body to its disposal. She walked a mile from the bar and left the body propped up against a non-descript building, wanting it to be easily found. No need, she believed, to have a family somewhere wonder what happened to him.

Driving home slowly, she savored the warmth the feeding had given her. She could not remember savoring any human food the way she did human blood, and the taste of each human was unique. However, no taste was as exquisite as that of the beautiful boy's blood, and she often thought back to how heavenly drinking him had been. She wondered if her mate's blood would call to her the same way; she worried that the beautiful boy would be the only human whose blood ever did.

Walking into the loft, she realized daybreak was near. Three towering windows were at each end of the space, and she moved quickly to pull the thick drapes closed. Preparing to spend her first day indoors, she pulled the twelfth book off the third tier of the bookshelf. Reading the title, she rolled her eyes.

_Wuthering Heights? Again? Heathcliff and Catherine are such whiny bitches._

She pulled her blood-stained dress off over her head and lay on the bed, rolling over onto her stomach and propping the book up on the headboard. As she began reading, she made a mental note to buy a laptop and get DSL, then settled in for the daylight hours.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Momma Foxy says, 'Crazy underage babies, you must not read!'" Seriously, if you're under 18 and read this story, I'll have to gouge my eyes out.  
**

**Playlist song:  
http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=****nnpQeM1U8bQ**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Choosing A Path  
**

2:14 am

Edward glanced reflexively at the large, black-rimmed clock on the wall of the lab where he was working then released a resigned sigh as he realized that he had done it again. Every night for nearly a hundred years, he had noted that time, compulsively marking the hour and minute he had woken from one nightmare only find himself in another. Determined not to revisit his memories of that time, he pressed his lips firmly together and returned his attention to the Thermocycler he was calibrating.

Going through the repetitive steps helped Edward relax and shake off the annoyance of his unwanted, nightly ritual. As he calmed down, he reminded himself that he was happy now, as happy as he believed a soulless creature could be. He had a home, where he felt loved and accepted. He had his work, which challenged him and occupied the many long hours of his sleepless days. He had so much more than he had ever dreamed possible, and he owed all of it to his mentor and adopted father, Carlisle. Carlisle had found him so many years ago and shown him he didn't have to be a monster to survive. Carlisle had shown him that he could be more.

So Edward shoved the unwelcome, unruly memories of his darker days away into one of the many corners in his mind, and he concentrated on making sure the machinery in the lab would be ready for the tests Carlisle had asked Angela, one of the other lab assistants, to run later that day. Once he was satisfied that all four PCR machines were perfectly synced, he tidied up the lab and locked up.

He would have been happier to remain in the lab all night, basking in the blissful silence of that near empty building. It was one of the few places he could go and be alone, not forced to hear the thoughts of every person around him. He had few memories of his human life, but from the moment he had woken as a vampire, he had been assailed by the thoughts of others. Constantly shouting their petty desires, their trivial dramas, or the inane minutia of their days, the thoughts of the people around him hammered their way into his brain incessantly. It was only at night or in isolation that there was some relief.

Unfortunately, seclusion was not good for Edward. He brooded. He sulked. He eventually thought of her, the goddess whom he had adored ages ago: the elusive, exquisite Isabella Swan. But thoughts of Bella and the life he had hoped to share with her invariably led to thoughts of her betrayal and the anger those memories invoked. Thoughts of Bella were a perpetual temptation to embrace his evil side.

So he avoided self-imposed segregation as much as possible. Even still, Esme thought that he spent too much time alone. Fretted would be a more accurate description, Edward mused. Esme had treated him like her son from the moment Carlisle brought Edward home, much to Edward's initial surprise and eventual pleasure, and she had always been deeply attuned to his moods. He might be able to read her thoughts, but Esme read his emotions uncannily well.

Looking forward to seeing her at home, Edward walked quickly to the university parking garage where his silver Volvo waited for him. As he drove north along Sheridan Road, heading toward the Chateauesque style mansion Esme had restored for them, he allowed his thoughts to linger over his parents, how they had saved him and how he would be forever in their debts.

When Edward had awoke to this new _existence_ he had been assailed by so many sensations: the disjointed feeling of emerging from the blazing hell he had occupied for what had felt like an eternity, the disorienting waves of thoughts pulsating from the few humans outside of the warehouse basement he had apparently been left in, but nothing had been more disarming than the powerful thirst that scorched his throat. He could smell someone just outside the grey stone walls and their mouthwatering scent drew him forth, away from the scene of his beloved's heartbreaking betrayal and out into the horror of his new life.

When he emerged from the basement, flying up the few steps that led up and out into the still dark morning, he had paused, momentarily startled by the difference in the night. Everything about him was marvelously clear: the stars in the inky, black sky; the early spring leaves, just budding on the thin, newly verdant trees; the ruddy stubble on the cheek of the man walking slowly around the building a few yards away from him.

Suddenly Edward's eyes locked onto the pulsating vein just below the man's bristly cheek. The throbbing rush of blood in his neck called out to Edward, more insistently than any siren's song. Before the man even had a chance to realize he wasn't alone in the vacant area behind the warehouse, Edward had bent him back and drank every drop of blood in the man's body.

Only when he stood there, his throat soothed by the warmth of his victims' blood, did Edward realize he was holding a dead man in his arms. Horrified by what he had unwittingly done, he dropped the corpse to the ground and fled.

This was how Edward's new life had begun, with violence and death. He abhorred the fiend he had become but had no clue how to escape from the nightmare that now defined him. He hid away during the days, quickly discovering that any appearance in sunlight exposed him as the freak he was.

Initially, he had hid in the sewers of his old neighborhood on the south side of Chicago, but he was plagued by the tempting scents of the humans above. When, in a moment of weakness, he emerged, it had nearly ended in disaster as he caught himself stalking a former childhood friend.

It was then that he exiled himself to the grittier areas of the city. It made him feel less horrific to kill the human monsters that haunted his city. He hunted rapists and murders, pedophiles and pimps, all of the heinous criminals that shared the darkness with him. He justified their deaths in the name of the countless potential victims who had been spared. But as he continued to despair at what he had become, part of him wondered if he was somehow tainting himself with the blood of such evil men.

Edward had never thought of moving away from the one place he knew, so the tally of his victims began to climb and was noticed, although not by humans. Chicago in the early 1920s was a violent place, and the uptick in murders didn't alarm the local police much. It did, however, trigger concern in those that enforced the laws of the vampire world, the Volturi.

In what he later learned was a periodic mission to clean up errant newborns, a small group of the Volturi swept into Chicago, destroying any newborns unlucky enough not to have the protection of a coven or a talent worth saving. Edward had been hunting on the north side of the city that evening when, for the first time in eight years, he had encountered others of his kind. They were swift and organized.

Edward had been stalking a lecherous parish priest, on his way to the home of a boy he hoped soon to _collect_. One moment he had been disgusted by the vile desires awash in the priest's brain and the next he had been flat on his back in searing agony. A tiny, angelic girl had approached him wearing a bored expression.

"Who made you?" she demanded simply. Edward would have immediately responded, he would have told this girl anything to make her stop, but he couldn't speak, his pain was too great. The girl examined her nails briefly then smiled sweetly, and Edward's torture ratcheted up a notch. Edward could hear only one word in her thoughts, chanted with vindictive glee: "Burn."

There was a hulking, dark figure next to the girl. He frowned disapprovingly and thought how annoying his diminutive partner could be, then he spoke gruffly. "Jane, I don't think he can talk because you're still teasing him." _This was teasing?_ Edward wondered mutely.

She smiled sweetly at her companion. She briefly considered intensifying Edward's torture, but discarded the thought before responding to her companion in a chiding voice. "Felix, you never want to have any fun. What's the purpose of going on these missions if we're not going to use our talents?" Her face was pale and beautiful as she turned her burgundy eyes back to Edward. "Besides, Aro likes my interrogation techniques."

The giant she called Felix cracked his neck in a show of boredom, his thoughts immediately echoed by his words. "Come on, Jane," he sighed impatiently, "this isn't the only vampire Aro sent us to check up on."

The pain receded as quickly as it had swept over him, and Edward could see himself through their eyes, sprawled upon the cobblestone street, his body slowly unfurling from its previous contorted pose. Felix was systematically planning how he would dispose of Edward, while Jane thoughts roamed over Edward's body more admiringly. Both of their thoughts made him shudder in fear and revulsion.

"Well," Jane began, "do you know who made you?" She looked at him inquiringly, but it was clear from her thoughts that she didn't expect him to remember his sire. Though he certainly didn't owe Bella any loyalty, Edward decided to play dumb.

"I'm sorry," he started, holding up his hands apologetically. "She…It happened so fast…" he let his word trail off as he realized this was a familiar refrain for the vampires in front of him.

"Can you do anything special?" Jane continued down her list of prescribed questions. He could tell from her thoughts that those with talents would be spared but only until they were brought back to Italy and judged by her leader, Aro. Her thoughts told him that she didn't expect him to be anything special. His mild offense turned to appalled horror as her mind turned to the various things she wanted to do to Edward before she let Felix dispatch him.

He was just about to tell her about his ability to read her thoughts and point out how revolting her depraved mind was, when another vampire appeared.

"Jane, I haven't seen you in America before. What brings you to Chicago?" the fair-haired, gentle-voiced man asked. Edward heard the ire color Jane's thoughts as she recognized the vampire she mentally called Carlisle. Apparently he was a former favorite of her leader, and she had been specifically tasked with bringing him a message from Aro.

"Carlisle, how fortunate to see you," she murmured through a tight smile. "Aro wanted me to find you while we were here and see how you found your new life in America. It seems you've saved us the trouble by finding us."

The blond vampire smiled politely. "Please give Aro my warmest wishes, and thank him for thinking of me. I'm quite happy here." Edward looked more closely at Carlisle and noticed his strange, ochre hued eyes. His curiosity at their color was quickly assuaged by Felix's disapproving thoughts. Apparently the difference in color was due to the vampire's diet; Carlisle lived on the blood of animals, not humans.

_He's so unnatural_, Felix mused uneasily. _How does he stand it?_ With distaste, he equated Carlisle's diet to the perverse practice of bestiality. Jane's thoughts vacillated between wondering if Carlisle's diet made him weaker and whether she would incur more of Aro's displeasure than she was willing to risk if she tortured Carlisle just a little. Edward looked at the vicious, little female with dread.

Carlisle's eyes flickered to Edward with a mixture of pity and pleading. _Lord, please let this young one play along, for his own sake_, he thought. Edward stared back confused, still warily crouched on the ground, and watched as Carlisle smoothly lied to the other two vampires.

"I see you've met the youngest member of my coven," he stated serenely. Jane's eyes shot to Carlisle's face with quick irritation.

"What are you talking about," she snapped. "He just told us he was made by a woman." Through her anger, Jane started to rationalize that if Carlisle interfered in her mission she would be able to justify hurting him.

"Yes, my mate changed him," Carlisle calmly replied. "He is her brother; she didn't want to lose him." He shrugged as if that explained everything. Edward's eyes darted to the pair before him, wondering if they would accept such an explanation. It was clear from their thoughts that while Felix did, Jane did not.

"Why is he out hunting by himself, then," she pressed. "And why doesn't he know who made him or any of the laws of our kind? If this is the shoddy work you do when you and your mate sire someone, Aro will need to be informed of it," she concluded menacingly.

Carlisle nodded sadly. "I apologize for this. We certainly didn't mean to cause any trouble or alarm. When Esme changed him, she was overcome by bloodlust. I had to take her away lest she kill him. Once she was back in control, I kept her away to spare her the agony of seeing her brother during the change. When we came back to retrieve him, he had fled. It took us a while to find him."

Edward could hear Jane's uncertainty as to whether or not this fully explained the situation, but he also could tell she was rapidly tiring of the situation. Her thoughts flickered longingly to Aro. She quickly decided if the bizarre, golden-eyed vampire was willing to take responsibility for Edward she would be that much closer to returning home.

"Fine," she said curtly. "But now that you've found him, _you_ will be held responsible for him." Carlisle didn't need to read minds to understand Jane's subtext; he heard the warning in her inflection. Jane turned to Felix and with a shared glance they whirled around and ran off into the night.

Carlisle looked down at Edward. _Please, Lord, don't let this have been a mistake,_ he thought before he extended his hand to Edward. _I don't want to have to destroy this young one._

"You won't have to, destroy me that is," Edward replied flippantly to Carlisle's thoughts, grinning for the first time in years at his savior's obvious surprise. He tapped his head with his forefinger as he explained. "I can hear your thoughts."

He looked impressed then rueful. "I guess you didn't need my help after all. As soon as they realized you had a gift, they would have taken you back to Volterra."

"I have no desire to go anywhere with those two," Edward contradicted him. "And certainly not some place that sends that little sadist out as its emissary."

Carlisle chuckled uncomfortably as his mind flashed over his previous experiences with Jane. His thoughts quickly turned back to Edward, whom he was viewing much more hopefully.

"I can't let you go on as you have been, though," he added hesitantly. "I've been keeping track of you too over the past few years. You can't continue to hunt as you have in the past, with such reckless abandon." _You can see where that's gotten you_, he added silently.

Edward shook his head. "No, but I've been adrift for far too long." He looked at Carlisle questioningly. "They said your eyes are gold because you don't feed on humans. How do you do that?" Carlisle looked confused for a minute then smiled when he realized how Edward had heard that information.

"If you're truly interested, come with me to my home. You can meet my mate and I'll explain." Edward accepted his offer with a smile, and he had been with Carlisle ever since. It hadn't been easy, but Carlisle's complete and obvious commitment to a humane lifestyle had shored Edward up whenever his resolve weakened. Over the years, as Edward came to love and respect Carlisle and Esme, his desire to make them proud of him strengthened his determination to live as Carlisle had shown him was possible.

Now, he was able to mix with humans without fear of slipping. They had moved back to Chicago eight years ago, and Carlisle's pride in the fact that the move was based on maintaining their human façade and not due to the loss of some poor soul's life was evident. While Edward hadn't been thrilled to enter high school yet again, the two years passed quickly enough. After another four of college, he had applied to and was accepted at the medical school on the north shore of Chicago where Carlisle taught.

In his spare time, he helped Carlisle with his genetic research. Carlisle's quest to give back to humanity never ceased to humble Edward. His father was a good man, and he felt immensely lucky that Carlisle had found him.

As he made his way up the winding, tree shrouded driveway that led to his home, he could hear his parents' peaceful thoughts. Carlisle was in his study, reviewing patient charts for his rounds in the morning. He was on staff at the university hospital in addition to being a teacher there. Esme was curled up on the settee across the room from him, sketching out her ideas for the as of yet unrenovated attics. She had decided the spacious, light-filled, former nursery would work well as a studio, apparently, and was enjoying the symmetry of having the place that had once housed babies become the place she would bring her own creations to life as well.

Edward loved hearing the gentle, loving thoughts of his parents. Then the bitter thoughts of his sister broke through.

_I'm surprised you don't move a cot into that lab_, Rosalie sneered from the window of her room. Edward sighed as he got out of his car and her curtain fell closed. He and Rosalie weren't particularly close, despite the wishes of his parents. He did his best not to antagonize her, but very little brought joy to Rosalie's life.

Trying to leave her alone with her sad and lonely thoughts, he made his way into the house. After briefly stopping to chat with his parents, he went back to his room to listen to some music before heading off to his morning rounds as a second-year med student. Relaxing on his couch, he put in his earbuds and flipped through his iPod looking for something he hadn't listened to in a while, eventually settling on David Bowie's _Space Oddity_.

A few hours later, as he changed into his clothes for the day, Edward glanced out his windows and saw the sun rising blood red behind the cloudy sky over the lake. An old axiom of his mother's popped unbidden to his head, "Red in the morning, sailor's warning." Edward chuckled at the fanciful thought, ran his fingers through his unruly, bronze hair, and headed down the hallway, out of his house, to greet yet another day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ _All_ _publicly_ _recognizable_ _characters,_ _settings,_ _etc._ _are_ _the_ _property_ _of_ _their_ _respective_ _owners._ _The_ _original_ _characters_ _and_ _plot_ _are_ _the_ _property_ _of_ _the_ _author._ _The_ _author_ _is_ _in_ _no_ _way_ _associated_ _with_ _the_ _owners,_ _creators,_ _or_ _producers_ _of_ _any_ _media_ _franchise._ _No_ _copyright_ _infringement_ _is_ _intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "My black leather over-the-knee boots will kick you into next week if you're under 18 and reading this story."**

**Playlist song:  
http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=uMVnEGcMsFs****  
**  
**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 3****:** **City** **of** **Night**

Her opinion of Heathcliff and Catherine unchanged, Bella placed the finished book back in its slot on the bookshelf. It was finally night again, and she readied herself for her shopping excursion. Having fed the night before, she wouldn't need to entice humans while she was out, so she dressed simply in a tight purple sweater and worn jeans. Piling her long locks on top of her head, she secured them in messy bun with two shiny chopsticks. She slipped on a pair of Mary Janes before walking out the door.

The drive to Nordstrom was quick, and, soon, Bella was walking through the store. She walked up to the first salesperson she saw and waved her gold card. "I'm going to spend several thousand dollars here tonight. I was wondering if I could get some assistance."

A stampede of salespeople ran her way, but, as she turned toward the bed and bath section, she saw a solitary man with a Nordstorm name tag laughing at the commotion. Very tall and muscular, his eyes were exceedingly friendly. His black hair slightly curled around his ears and at the nape of his thick neck. He leaned against a large display, his bulging arms crossed over his chest.

Followed by a Nordstrom entourage, she walked slowly toward him. A bright smile lit up his face, and small dimples appeared. She wasn't the only one ogling; he visually examined every inch of her as she approached.

"So," Bella said, quickly reading his name tag, "Emmett, I would really appreciate if you'd assist me this evening. Interested?"

Uncrossing his arms, he stood straight, and he towered over her by at least a foot. "I work in this department, and, somehow, I don't think you're planning to spend thousands on sheets."

"Oh, I definitely plan on buying sheets," she said, winking. "But I could use some extra arms to help me carry things." She lightly brushed his bicep with her fingers. "You seem like someone who could help me with that."

"Well, as long as you don't ask me if your butt looks big, I think I can manage a little assistance." He winked back at her.

"Good, then," she said, spinning around and walking away. "Follow me to women's clothing, please."

As she walked, she heard his surprisingly light steps behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know what he was doing.

"So, does it?" she asked.

"Does what what?" he replied, confused.

"Does my butt look big?"

He chuckled, and she could hear a slight note of embarrassment. "No, no it doesn't. It's perfect."

Bella still had a smug grin on her face as she began pulling piles of garments off the racks, examining each briefly before adding it to the stack in Emmett's arms. When his load was too much to bear, he'd walk to the bed and bath register to drop off items, quickly returning to Bella's side at yet another rack. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his amused smile still lighting his face.

"Either you won the lottery," he said jokingly, "or you lost your luggage. Which is it?"

"The movers misplaced the boxes with my clothes and linens." Lying was an essential skill, one Bella mastered long ago. She didn't pause or hesitate. "I only had a few things I'd carried in my car, and, well, that just wouldn't do."

Emmett followed her as she walked to the shoe department. "No, I suppose not. Which city is mourning your loss tonight?"

Bella turned to stare at him, a leather over-the-knee boot dangling in her hand. She was always shocked when someone flirted with her without being under the influence of her special voice. "I moved here from Los Angeles. Missed having actual seasons."

"Well, you definitely picked the right time of year to experience a season. Fall is great here." He moved closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "And you should definitely get those boots. They'll look incredible on you."

Bella closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_Fuck_ _me,_ _he's_ _smells_ _good._

"Yes," she said, grabbing a few other shoes from the display, "I think I will get them. Why don't you take that stack of clothes back to your department while I find someone to pull these shoes for me? You could pick out some bedding for me."

"King?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"But of course." She walked away, and his laughter floated on the air behind her.

She quickly found the shoe salesperson and waited impatiently as the woman retrieved the five pairs of shoes. Bella decided she liked her handsome, hulking assistant very much, and she was very glad that she'd hunted the night before. The absence of thirst allowed her to concentrate on the other sensations he caused, the other hunger she was feeling. And, unless she was mistaken, which she never was, he was feeling it, too.

Boxes of shoes finally in her arms, Bella returned to the bed and bath department. She was pleased to find Emmett waiting for her, smiling, his arms outstretched to grab the shoes. Even though balancing the boxes had been a simple task, she feigned struggling to hold them.

"Let me get those for you," Emmett said jovially. "I have several sets of bedding for you to choose from..."

Bella waved him off. "Oh, no need. I'll just buy everything you selected."

Emmett's eyes widened. "Okay, then. Let's just ring you up and see what your damage is." He walked over to the register, where four large stacks of clothing and a nice selection of bedding lay on the floor. "I'm sorry I put things on the floor, but I ran out of room on the counter."

"It's no problem," she said sauntering over to the register after him. As he began scanning price tags, she noticed the linens and bedding. She tried not to laugh at the fluffy comforters; she knew the cold air would never bother her. When her eyes fell on the last set of sheets, her laugh finally escaped. "So, I see you've picked out a set of silk sheets."

Emmett's gaze would have made her breathless if she actually needed to breathe. "They were a special order for another customer, but I thought you'd appreciate them more. Plus, I think blue is your color." He winked and returned to his scanning.

At that moment, she saw it. It was faint, but it was unmistakably there. The slightest spark was in his beautiful blue eyes, and Bella could hardly contain herself. "They're perfect," she purred. "Thank you."

A broad smile settled on his face, and the small dimples became much more pronounced. He diligently made his way through the stack of merchandise, quickly scanning each tag, until he rang up the final item, the set of peacock blue silk sheets. He swallowed hard and finally spoke. "Your total is $8538.23."

Bella held out her gold card and laughed. "I actually came in _under_ budget, imagine that."

When Emmett reached out to take her card, his fingers swept lightly up her arm and rested on her fingers. "I'm very glad I could help."

The spark may have been slight, but the tingle was not. It sent shockwaves up her arm. "Please," she whispered slowly, "tell me you work on commission."

His laugh was deep and shook his frame. "Why, yes I do. And I thank you very much." He finally took her card, swiping it firmly.

Surveying her loot, Bella threw up her hands. "Now I have to figure out how to get all of this in my little car."

"I could still be of assistance," Emmett said, his voice unsure for the first time. "I have an SUV, and the store is closing in an hour. I can deliver everything if you like."

"That would lovely," Bella said, quickly writing her name and address on the back of her receipt and handing it to him. "No rush, though. I'll be up all night."

She turned, not waiting for an answer. She knew he'd come.

***

When the doorbell rang, Bella was sitting on the couch, her bare feet propped up on a stack of fluffy pillows. The next book she'd picked off the massive shelf sat in her lap. _Sense_ _and_ _Sensibility_ was her favorite, and, just as she'd been when she read the first edition in 1811, she was lost deep inside the world of the Dashwoods. The doorbell rang a second time before she acknowledged it, marking the book with a scrap of paper and carefully setting it down on a side table.

She spent the evening trying to maintain her calm in the face of her first non-meal human encounter in many years. That he wanted her wasn't up for debate. The only question that remained was how long she'd wait before letting him have her.

Opening the door, she was face-to-face with a living clothes rack. Emmett held at least a dozen hangers in each hand, and he didn't seem to be straining under the weight at all. "So, Bella, where would you like me to put these? I have two more trips to make."

His use of her first name caused goosebumps to break out all over her body. "Hmm, let's hang these in my wardrobe. Follow me."

She led him into the bedroom and opened the chiffarobe door. The muscles in his arms flexed as he lifted each handful of hangers and hooked them over the bar inside. Bella noticed he looked just as chiseled and muscular from the back as he had facing her. She bit her lower lip in anticipation.

When Emmett turned, he seemed pleased that she'd been watching him. "I'm not sure the next load of clothes will fit in there."

"You can just lay them on the bed," Bella said, shrugging.

"Oh, no, I have sheets to put on that bed." He winked at her and turned, walking through the loft and out the front door.

Bella decided to sit on the bed and watch as Emmett brought in the remaining purchases. The second trip brought back two more handfuls of hangers and a large bag with three shoe boxes. She was amazed at how much Emmett was able to carry. He hung what he could in the chiffarobe and searched the one room Bella hadn't entered: the small bathroom off the bedroom. There he found a tiny closet with just enough room for the final hangers. He then placed the shoe boxes in a row underneath the bed. The third and final trip retrieved two pairs of shoes, which joined the others under the bed, and two large bags containing bedding. He sat the bags next to the chiffarobe and pulled out a sheet set. Bella smiled as he walked toward her with the silk sheets.

"Okay," he said, nudging her gently, "you've got to move."

She watched intently as Emmett threw the pillows to the floor and pulled the plain white sheets off the bed. He wounded them in a tight ball and threw them in the corner. "You need a hamper," he said, removing the pillowcase from the pillows and throwing them in the corner, too. Finally having gotten the bed bare, he ripped open the packaging on the new sheets and dropped everything but one flat sheet.

"You see," he said, bending over as he folded the sheet over one corner of the mattress in a perfect military corner, "the most expensive sets don't have a fitted sheet. They assume you have someone making your bed the old fashioned way for you." He quickly moved around the bed, covering each corner in peacock blue silk. He finished making the bed silently, adding a second flat sheet and casing the pillows. Watching him turn slowly, Bella could see the proud smile on Emmett's handsome face.

"Very nice," Bella said, clapping quietly. "Why don't you have a seat on couch? I'll meet you there in just a bit."

Emmett simply nodded and walked out of the bedroom, lightly brushing her arm with his fingers as he passed. She watched him move and noted again how quiet his footsteps were across the wooden floor.

_He'll_ _make_ _an_ _excellent_ _hunter._ _But_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _get_ _ahead_ _of_ _myself._

Moving quietly around the bedroom, Bella slowed herself to human speed as she changed out of her shopping clothes. She tried not to get overexcited about Emmett's potential, reminding herself that she'd been disappointed before. However, he was beautifully rugged, and he smelled incredible. And, for reasons she didn't understand, watching him make her bed had been very arousing.

When Bella found Emmett, he was standing in front of the shelves of CDs, taking care to return any disc he removed to the exact same spot on the shelf. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Turning toward the sound, Emmett's jaw dropped. "Well, I was right. Those boots really do look incredible on you."

Bella stood before him, wearing her new leather over-the-knee boots, her hair still in a messy bun held in place by chopsticks. Silk panties and bra, deep ocean blue and trimmed in lace, made up the rest of her outfit. "Since you recommended I buy them, I thought it was only fair that you get to see them," she said, briefly lifting and turning one leg to admire the boot.

He approached her slowly, his eyes full of want, and wrapped his massive hand around her hip, pulling her toward him. "You're killing me here."

"Not yet," she said, laughing wickedly.

She pulled away and took his hand, leading him to the couch. Pushing him down gently, she straddled him and leaned forward to return his intense gaze. The faint spark she'd seen before was a little brighter, and his delicious smell was even stronger. Beginning at her boot-clad heel, he ran his hands slowly over her calves and her thighs, brushing his fingers up her body until his hands reached the back of her head. He pulled one chopstick from her hair then the other, dropping both on the floor and running his fingers through her hair until it fell freely down her back. Gathering her hair in this hand, he used it to pull her face closer.

Mesmerized by his approaching lips, Bella was still, allowing Emmett to set the pace. Finally, briefly, their lips met. The contact sent warmth spreading all over her body, and she wanted to feel it again. When she leaned forward to kiss him again, he put his fingers to her lips to stop her.

"I don't know what's happening here," he said, confused, "but I don't think it's a simple one-night stand."

"No, it's not," she admitted, whispering against his fingers.

"In that case, I need you to know this is not something I'd normally do. I don't just follow every beautiful woman who spends lots of money home to fuck." He started at her with an honest intensity that made her gasp.

She found his declaration sweet and completely unnecessary. She was the last being who should judge anyone. She kissed his fingers and smiled. "I believe you, but it wouldn't matter to me if you had."

Emmett sighed, seeming relieved, and pulled her to him again, kissing her with a passion she hadn't felt in decades. The strength of his body extended to his lips, and he took her lips, one then the other, roughly between his, sucking and biting. Bella loved his musky, salty taste, and, when he opened his mouth against her, she did the same, tasting him deeply with her darting tongue. His tongue moved against hers for a second, and he pulled away.

Tugging her hair, he tilted her head, exposing her neck and shoulder. He kissed a path down her neck to its crook, and, as she felt his teeth bite down on her bare shoulder, she moaned loudly. She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her skin, and his fingers gently pulled down one strap and one cup of her bra. He kissed her again as his hand cupped and kneaded her exposed breast. As wonderful as his hand felt, she wanted more.

She grabbed the hair at the back of his head and arched her back, pulling him down with her. Moving his hand from her hair to her back, he held her up as he inched toward her. She felt his hot breath before she felt his mouth closing around her nipple, sucking it greedily. Clutching him closer to her with one hand, she pulled the other side of her bra down with the other. Licking around and over the tip of her nipple, he quickly exchanged the hands supporting her back. Using his newly free hand, he pinched her other nipple as his teeth bit down on the one in his mouth. The pleasure this gave her caused her to shift her hips, and she could feel his growing hardness between her thighs.

He wrapped his arms around her, and, as he moved to suckle her other breast, he lifted her. She was up on her knees, leaning over him and giving him easy access to move his talented mouth from one nipple to the other other, licking, sucking, and biting her until she was crazy with lust. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Whwhwhy are you stopping?" Bella asked, stuttering and irritated.

His wide grin was playful. "I don't know. Just needed a break, I guess."

"Really?" She reached down and rubbed the bulge in his jeans. "I think you're just being a tease."

Emmett hummed in appreciation then swiped his tongue quickly across one of her nipples, sending shivers down her spine. "Maybe I'm just not sure how much you like what I'm doing to you." He slowly slid his hand down the front of her panties, his fingers parting her lips and easing into the wetness there. "Oh, it seems that you like what I'm doing very much."

She grabbed his shoulders, supporting herself as she closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensations. His fingers massaged her slowly, and he made a point of never quite reaching the one spot she needed him to touch. He slid one long, thick finger inside her, moving in and out briefly before adding a second finger. She began bucking against his hand, wanting him to thrust into her harder.

"Do you want to come, baby?" he whispered in her ear. "'Cause I'd really like to feel that."

Unable to speak, she just nodded. He laughed, instantly rubbing her clit roughly with his thumb. He curled his fingers inside her, hitting that spot with every thrust of his hand. She could feel her muscles tighten, and she let her head drop.

Emmett pulled her hair, forcing her head back until she looked him in the eye. "No. I want to see your face when I make you come."

With those words, she felt everything inside her burst, and her body clenched and throbbed around his fingers thrust deep inside her. Each contraction brought a new wave of pleasure, a new scream from her lips. As she came down, she could feel his lips kissing all over her neck, her shoulders, between her breasts. When she was finally quiet and still, resting her head on his shoulder, she felt his fingers leave her.

"Am I still a tease?" He laughed, running his hands up and down her back.

"Yes," she replied, pouting and using her best hurt voice.

"Oh, really? And how many more orgasms do you have to have before I'm not a tease anymore."

She stood, pulling her wet panties down and kicking them off. "Just one."

Bella bent over him, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. She watched, spellbound, as Emmett lifted his hips and pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips and down to his knees. When he was finally free, she gasped, her eyes widening.

"Fuck me. I should have known you were big all over."

Sitting on the couch, he slowly stroked himself. He was long and thick, and he was rock hard. "If you're afraid it will hurt, we don't have to..."

Bella quickly climbed up on the couch and straddled him again, grinding against him until he was buried between her wet lips. "Oh, we most certainly have to."

Emmett put his hand on her hips, guiding her as she lifted up slightly and found the tip of his cock. She bit her lip and looked down at him as she lowered herself, taking him inside her inch by inch. When his width would begin to stretch her, she would wait, giving herself time to adjust, before pushing down on him further. By the time he was completely inside her, they were clutching each other tightly, as if doing so would prevent losing themselves to the new intense sensation.

Slowly, she began to ride him. Each lift of her hips brought her up higher and down harder, thrusting him deeper inside her. At first, they kissed, their tongues thrusting in rhythm with her hips. As her movements became more frantic, he moved his mouth to her bouncing breasts, capturing a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard when he could. Finally, his head fell back on the couch, and he watched her, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her down on him even harder.

When she knew he was close, she looked up to see his head tilted back, his eyes closed and his mouth open and moaning. She grabbed a handful of his curly hair and pulled his head toward her, hard enough that she was sure it would hurt. He stared at her wide-eyed, digging his fingers into her hips in response.

"No," she said, her breathing ragged. "I want to see your face when I make you come."

He grabbed her hips roughly, lifting her high then slamming her down hard onto his cock. Buried inside her, he came hard, screaming "fuck" as his orgasm exploded again and again. As he did, he reached between her legs, finding her swollen clit and pinching it hard. She screamed and felt her body ignite, coming hard as another orgasm ripped through her.

Finally sated, Bella collapsed onto Emmett, and she sighed when she felt his arms encircle her. She felt his heartbeat and breathing slowly calm, and she shifted to sit in his lap. He gazed at her lovingly, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her softly on the nose.

"Someday, will you explain to me what the fuck is going on here?" he whispered.

She was shocked at his perceptiveness, and she was even more surprised that he, sensing something amiss, still came to her. "Yes, someday."

He sighed. "Good." Gently lifting her chin, he kissed her, and she could feel all the passion and fire stir inside her again. "Ready to mess up your perfectly made bed?" he said, winking.

Bella stood, taking Emmett's hand and leading him into their uncertain future.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Mmmmm, mmmm! Lemony goodness ahead." Ok, not in this chapter, but soon so if you're not over 18, please don't read.**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=0LtPVBqQsf8**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

* * *

**Chapter 4: No Time To Wallow**

_Another sunny day_, Edward mentally groaned. Thursday was the third sunny day in a row, and even the perpetually unflappable Carlisle was starting to chafe. Of course they did their best to work around it. As a second year medical student, Edward was in class primarily during the days, but clear blue skies forced him to come early and stay in the building that housed the medical school's classes until after dark. A minor annoyance, really, but still…

As Edward pulled together his bag for the day, he made sure he would have everything necessary to get him through the extra hours of boredom: his laptop, wireless internet card, and iPod, which he would actually be using. He also packed his two, four inch thick medical text books, which were primarily for show. While his lectures wouldn't start until 8:30 that morning, it wasn't unusual to see other students hanging out in the cafeteria, which happened to be housed in the same building as the medical school lecture halls, at all hours of the day and night. Edward, thankful that the days were shortening, didn't have to leave for school until 6:00 a.m. in order to beat the sunrise.

With only a few hours to kill, Edward purchased his decoy cup of coffee and sat by a table furthest from the windows, in a shadowy alcove he knew would see no sunlight. He was listening to the Doors today - he'd been in a seventies groove for the past week - when a quiet chime alerted him to the window that had popped up in his Gmail browser.

_luckyrose13: Must be nice to have some place to go._

Edward sighed. _You have got to be kidding me_, he thought as he stared incredulously at his laptop's monitor.

_ecullen18: You have the same choices as the rest of us, Rose. No one is forcing you to stay home. Besides, if you're so upset about the sun, why don't you do something useful and visualize some cloudy days?_

Edward immediately clicked his status to unavailable so he wouldn't have to read the inevitable tirade Rose was sure to unleash at that last comment. Years ago, the family had noticed that Rosalie was lucky. It didn't seem odd to her; even before her human beauty had been un-humanly perfected, she almost always got her own way. Rose learned at an early age her looks opened doors closed to nearly everyone else. Teachers, friends, parents, anyone and everyone could be easily managed by a well-timed smile or frown.

Edward had heard enough of his sister's thoughts over the years to know this was one of the reasons she found her new life so intolerable. The one thing she wanted most, to return to being human, was unattainable. She couldn't flirt or pout or tantrum her way out of being a vampire, and she had no experience in disappointment to mitigate her frustration over it.

Edward knew that Carlisle had been turning around the idea for years that Rosalie might be gifted with a special talent. He initially went back and forth, trying to decide whether her talent was purely luck or just that she was able to bend reality to her expectations of what should be. When he had first broached the possibility with Rose, however, she had gone ballistic.

"How _dare_ you insinuate that, Carlisle," she had howled at him from across the enormous foyer of their house in Ithaca, NY. "Do you know how many times I have wished this hadn't happened to me? If I was so damned lucky, you would have _let me die!_"

Edward had been by her side in an instant, restraining her from hurling herself at the target of her wrath, while small, sweet Esme, had sped over to Carlisle, hovering protectively next to her mate. Although he listened, Edward couldn't hear distinct thoughts from Rosalie. But the rage that was swirling in her mind made her unstable, and he wasn't willing to allow her to do something violent and stupid. He knew how she would later regret it and how much it would break Esme's heart. He also knew that Carlisle, in his heart-wrenching remorse over what he considered the injustice he had done to her, wouldn't lift a finger to stop her.

Before Carlisle could explain his thoughts to Rose, she had crumpled to the floor. In his utter surprise at Rose's unexpected weakness, Edward had let her fall. She sobbed dryly into her hands.

"Don't you know how much I wish I could escape this hell?" she had moaned wretchedly. Esme flew to her side, cooing softly into her daughter's ear, curling Rosalie into her arms like a child.

Edward had to leave in order to escape the pain that filled the minds of his family. Carlisle's thoughts swirled around whether or not he _had_ made the right decision in changing Rose. Esme's turned to how much she wished Rose would find something in this life that would make her happy. And Rose's thoughts were a steady dirge: _I wish I could die. I wish I could die._

It was an inevitable fact, one that everyone but Rosalie seemed able to accept: once changed, they could never go back to what they had been. Carlisle and Esme accepted it. Edward thought he did too. But Rosalie wallowed in bitter resentment. And it had surprised Edward when he realized that she blamed him.

How could she blame him for her existence? He hadn't changed her. He hadn't even wanted her to be changed. He never would have wished this life on another soul. When he had come home that dreary, spring evening and found the town's most famous girl writhing in agony in his father's study, he had been stunned to say the least.

"Carlisle, have you gone mad?" he had demanded angrily. "Don't you think anyone will notice that Rosalie Hale has gone missing?" But his father didn't answer. Even his thoughts were consumed with soothing the broken girl through an anguish that could not be lessened by anything other than death.

"She's a liability, Carlisle," Edward muttered as he went upstairs to begin packing his things. "You should give her what she's asking for. It would be kinder."

Rosalie's inarticulate screams, alternated by pleas for death, were met by Carlisle's gentle murmurs of encouragement. Edward was barely paying attention when he heard his father think that, once her change was complete, perhaps she and Edward could heal each other's wounds. _What the hell?_ Edward stopped short. _She's for me?_

It was grotesque, like some bad, Frankenstein parody. Edward could barely process it before he was downstairs confronting Carlisle.

"You did _this_ for me?" he hissed. As his father took in the ire on Edward's face, he motioned him out to the hall while Esme took his place by Rosalie's side.

"Edward," Carlisle hesitated. He looked guilty as his thoughts turned to what he had encountered mere hours before: Rosalie Hale, broken and beaten, left for dead, discarded like a piece of garbage. Carlisle's mind was consumed with the waste of it all.

"You know I would never take a person who had _any_ other choice," he continued, alluding to their previous conversations on the topic, "but I couldn't allow her life to be squandered in that way. You may not have approved of her in the past, but she will be part of this family soon and she'll need our support." His thoughts stumbled again on that last part, betraying just how much he hoped Edward would come to need her, and she him.

Edward felt so very sorry for Rosalie Hale in that moment. Of course he had known of her; everyone in town knew the beautiful girl who had made the match of a century by snagging the enormously wealthy Royce King, Jr. Edward had also met the swaggering, blond brute, who hid a wealth of evil and malice behind his sunny good looks. But Edward couldn't care less about the trifling dramas of Rochester society.

Still, while no one deserved what Royce had done to Rosalie, Carlisle hadn't done her any favors by staving off her death. Edward could never love Rosalie. He could never love anyone. His heart had been stolen by the woman who had turned his world upside down so many years ago in Chicago. His heart belonged solely to Isabella Marie Swan.

He would never forget the first moment he saw her; it was just as the sun was setting on the Saturday after he turned eighteen, just outside of the Central Park Theatre. He had gone with some friends who came down from the naval base to celebrate his birthday and their imminent departure "over there."

They had seen a new movie, a shortie about a girl who goes to see a fortune-teller who warns her to beware of blondes, only to find herself and her boyfriend surrounded by them. It had been particularly amusing to his friend James, who had immediately set in on teasing Edward, who had been pursued for months by Jessica, the dishwater blonde girl who lived next door. "Beware of Blondes!" He had recited the title of the film again and again to Edward as they had left the theater, using his best vaudevillian horror voice.

Edward remembered how exciting it had been, to be out with his friends as men, out to see a movie and then off to get a beer. It had been especially soothing to his wounded pride, which was still smarting from an argument he had with his mother earlier that evening. She didn't want him to enlist in the armed services like all of his friends had done, and they had quarreled bitterly. She had ended their disagreement by calling on his father to forbid him to go, which Edward Sr. had quietly, but firmly, done. After that episode, it had felt good to be out in the world for a night doing as he pleased.

It was a mundane thing that had, in the end, changed him so irrevocably. His shoe had been untied. He had bent down to tie it, his friends continuing ahead of him raucously, and, when he looked up, she was standing there before him.

She was just a tiny thing, almost a foot shorter than he would be if he had been standing, but when she looked at him, her lips twitching bemusedly, she had seemed to tower over him. His first thought had been to be grateful that he was already on his knees. He must have knelt there a beat too long because her smile widened playfully.

"Are you waiting for me to knight you?" she teased, her voice flowed like honey: soft and slow and unbearably sweet. Edward knew he was making a idiot of himself, but he continued to kneel before her. It just seemed the most prudent thing to do in the face of such perfection.

"Would you?" he replied with amusement. He stood up and looked down in to her unusual dark eyes. They seemed to be a peculiar shade of violet, almost burgundy, but he paid less attention to their color than he did to the jovial light in them. This gorgeous creature was flirting with him, and he wasn't going to let the moment slip away on trivialities.

"Well now, I'm not sure," he continued with mock deliberation. "Would my lady liege be beneficent or cruel?" While the woman before him was clearly stunning, there was something about her expression that told him she wasn't all sunshine and light. It made her oddly more attractive, although he'd never been one to chase after vixens.

She laughed, and the sound of it made him think of the first time he had caught a single, perfect snowflake on his tongue as a child: cool and crisp and miraculous. He shook his head a little, trying to focus on the woman before him and not the way she was turning him into a giddy fool.

"Oh, definitely cruel," she assured him. "Good is _so_ over-rated." She continued to stare into his eyes as if she were searching for something in them. His heart stuttered at the thought that she might see something special in him, then beat harder, wishing with every beat that she would.

He reached down and took her hand in his, and his mouth popped open a bit in surprise at his body's reaction. He felt as if an electrical current had streaked through him. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, merely shocking. _Literally_, he mused. Again Edward had to force his errant mind into the present. He focused on the ethereal beauty before him, holding her hand up in a courtly way, just under her fingers.

"Then, by all means, make me your champion. I can't think of anything I'd rather be than the protector of such a fair maiden." He had meant for the words to come out wryly but instead they rang with a sincerity that surprised them both.

Her head tilted a bit to the side, and Edward worried briefly that he had displeased her. "Do I look like I need protecting?" she asked softly.

_Crap!_ Edward didn't know where this was going, but the last thing he wanted to do was to scare this girl off before he had even learned her name.

"Yes, actually, but not nearly as much as the rest of mankind needs from you," he replied lightly, trying to return the conversation to the banter-like state it had started in. "I imagine that you, my fair lady, are the sort of woman that leaves hordes of slain men in her wake," he finished glibly.

A Cheshire grin returned to her full, rosy lips. "You have no idea."

Edward was losing himself again in the depths of her eyes when boisterous shouting shook him from his reverie. His eyes flickered to his group of friends just up the street, turning with the obvious intention of coming back to see who he was talking to and most likely embarrassing him in front of her.

"Your compatriots are coming for you," she said quietly, gently withdrawing her cool hand from his. "And that, kind sir, is my cue to leave." She ambled down the street smoothly, neither fast nor slow, and Edward's heart sank as he wondered if she had been so unaffected by their exchange.

"Wait," he called out after her, ignoring his friends and catching up with her quickly. He stood before her again, hunting in her eyes for some emotion to let him know whether or not she had been as moved by meeting him as he had by her.

"I don't even know your name," he blurted lamely. As soon as the words were out, he wished he could snatch them back. He didn't have much experience wooing women, but even he could tell he was starting to look ridiculously desperate. Then she smiled at him, warmly and graciously, and again his mind could think of nothing but her.

"A lady never tells her secrets," she replied cryptically. "But don't worry, we'll meet again. You can count on it." He was going to question her, when James loudly called out his name, making his head whip back toward his group reflexively. He gave them a short, irritated wave, more of a flick of his hand than a greeting, clearly meant to convey that he was busy and they should wait for him up the street. When he turned back, however, the mysterious girl had disappeared.

It had been the first time he had seen Bella, but not the last. No, the last time he had seen her he had been sick and dying, and then he had awoken as something unholy and wrong. Forcing that memory away, yet again, Edward glanced at the clock in the cafeteria. It was finally time to head to class and begin his day of dull lectures amongst even duller students.

***

By the time Edward arrived home that night, he was exhausted. He had spent most of the day trying to avoid the male half of his classmates, who apparently had gone into heat early this year. Usually the horny lot waited until the spring to kick their erotic fantasies into overdrive, but someone must have slipped them a mickey this year. It was only Fall, and their hormones were raging.

Edward had been bombarded with one sexual visual after another, primarily featuring Angela, Carlisle's shy lab assistant who also happened to be Edward's fellow second-year med student. The girl portrayed in the deviant thoughts du jour, however, bore little resemblance to reality. At least Edward had not previously detected a predilection for engaging in oral sex and ménages à trios in her squeaky clean mind, although he had witnessed stranger things in his 108 years.

Edward shook his head, as if he rid himself of the offensive memories that easily. He had no desire to have those images of Angela, a girl he admired for her kind and gentle mind, stuck in his head.

He could hear his parents in the study, much as they were every night, and Rosalie in her room, playing poker online and killing her opponents. He headed for the music room that Esme had set up for him inside the conservatory, his piano hidden from the main part of the room behind a fountain and a screen of potted palms.

He played for a few hours, starting off with the sweeter melodies he knew his mother enjoyed. But somehow every song turned sour. His fingers pounded into the ivory keys, returning as always to the notes of _her_ song.

As the sad strains filled the air, Edward was only peripherally aware that his family had registered the change in tone of his playing. He was so caught up in his sadness and anger that he didn't even realize Rosalie had joined him until she reached for the key cover. He barely had time to whisk his fingers back before she sent it slamming down, ending his song with a jangle of discordant notes. Edward looked at his sister in shock, the exasperation of her thoughts obvious on her face.

"I am _so_ tired of your constant mourning for that bitch," Rose's words came out harsh and frustrated. "And I can't decide what's worse. What she did or your ceaseless self-pity." A low hiss escaped Edward's throat.

"You're not one to talk, Rosalie," he growled menacingly but she leaned forward quickly being intentionally confrontational.

"If she was so amazing," she goaded him, "why didn't you go after her?"

As always, Rosalie's thoughts betrayed her jealousy. She was envious that Edward had known love, however briefly, when she knew that, while she had often been adored, she had never been truly loved. She also resented the fact that, rather than want her as she believed she deserved, he persisted in carrying this fruitless torch for a woman who apparently didn't give a damn. But tonight a new thought crept in. She wondered why he insisted on remaining miserable when his happiness was completely within his control.

"What do you mean, 'It's completely within _my_ control?'" he asked without even thinking. Rosalie grimaced at having her thoughts read.

"Edward, I know I give you a lot of grief, and you know about my own," her thoughts stuttered over the words _infatuation, loneliness_ and _insecurities_ before she settled on, "issues, but the truth is you don't know why Isabella left you." Edward was dumbfounded by the fact that she had actually spoken the forbidden name.

"Rosalie, I don't want to talk about this, especially not with you," he snarled at her, letting his hurt color his words.

"That never stops you from bringing up my lucky streak," she bit back, making air quotes around the last two words.

Edward decided to go on the offensive. "By the way, Rose, what percentage of hands _did_ you win tonight?" He purposely needled her, trying to change the subject.

_All of them_, she mentally sighed before thinking more defensively, _of course I did, I'm smarter than all of those other jerks._

"Don't be a jackass just to change the subject, Edward," she continued with disdain. "What I was trying to say was, maybe she really did change her mind." When she saw him staring daggers at her, she held her hands up placatingly. "But maybe she didn't. Maybe she had to leave for some reason." For the first time, Rosalie was displaying a softer side of her heart, one where she wasn't her own personal deity and concerns for others loomed large.

"Maybe you still have a chance at happiness," she pressed on, despite Edward's continued glare. "Don't you want to find out?" Edward rubbed his eyes wearily, but his sister was not deterred. "Don't you want _some_ sort of closure?" _I would_, chimed in her self-interested inner voice, which she quickly squashed with a mental apology, _Sorry_.

"Rose," he began awkwardly, "it's just…difficult." _Yeah, right_, came her quick mental reply.

"It's only as difficult as you make it, Edward," she said aloud. "Only you have the power to decide how much of your time you waste wallowing in your pain before you decide to find her." Rosalie placed her hand gently on his arm and squeezed affectionately before she turned away. "Only you have the power to decide how much time will pass before you find out the truth," she said over her shoulder.

Edward considered her words as Rosalie returned to her room, but not before she punctuated her last statement with a final mental jibe. _Figure it out, asshole._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Moms agree, In The Blood is only for peoples over 18."**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=4xTW14tq9SM**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: I'll Take My Chances **

Watching Emmett's chest slowly rise and fall with his breath was soothing, but it didn't stop the intense thirst. Since arriving four days ago, Emmett had not left Bella's side or, for the most part, her bed. In that time, she hadn't hunted, and she _needed_ to hunt. The throbbing veins in his neck were looking more and more inviting, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

When he wasn't moaning her name or commanding her to touch him, he was asking questions. She'd used all her favorite lies and explanations. Her skin was cool because of a circulation problem. She didn't eat in front of him for the same reason she didn't sleep: anxiety. The faint scars on her arms and back were from a car crash when she was young. He didn't seem completely satisfied with her answers, but he never pushed her. It was as if he knew she was lying and didn't care. The intense conversations usually ended with him fucking her senseless on the floor or the couch or the dining room table.

Other times, he was tender and loving, worshiping and supplicating. Emmett was strong, kind, and insatiable; everything Bella was looking for in a mate. The spark between them grew as it changed. She knew it would never be what she'd had with the beautiful boy, but it would be something. Something important. And, after all, that was all she could ask for, because someone like the beautiful boy wouldn't come around twice in a lifetime.

The day she first saw the beautiful boy, bent down to tie his shoe, she'd had every intention of dragging him to the nearest alley and draining him. She'd smelled his blood two blocks away, and only his attention to his untied laces prevented him seeing her approach at inhuman speed. When he looked up at her, his eyes a sparkling deep emerald and his mouth in a crooked smile, everything changed. She wanted him in a way wholly foreign to her; she wanted him for eternity. To disguise her shock, she had flirted with him in a manner called shameless in 1918. He responded by taking her hand, and the intense waves of electricity that passed through her body made her wonder if her shield had failed.

He looked so crestfallen when he thought he wouldn't see her again. However, she never truly left him when they parted on the street. She followed him for days, watching him with his family and friends, learning everything she could about him. She climbed into his second story window and watched him sleep. The chances she took to be near him would have made Aro cringe, but she couldn't stay away. Finally, she summoned the courage to approach him.

Each morning, the beautiful boy walked from the house he shared with his parents to a park five blocks away. There, he sat under a tall oak tree, writing in a small leather-bound journal. His jacket thrown to the side, his crisp white shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. She was standing over him and casting a shadow over his page before he realized she was there. Seeing his sparkling eyes staring up at her, she forgot to speak.

"Fair maiden," he whispered in wonder.

She smiled and held out her hand. "My champion."

He quickly spread his jacket next to him and took her hand, much more tightly than before, pulling her down gently beside him. The electricity flowed through her body again at his touch. Hoping to sit with him under the tree, she'd worn a light day dress, a simple cotton shift with a high-waisted sheer overlay, all in shades of blue. His eyes moving up and down her body, he seemed to approve.

Their hands entwined, he stared at her intently. "I was beginning to think I'd dreamed you."

"O ye of little faith," she said laughing. "I told you we'd meet again. Although, I'm not sure meeting me constitutes a dream."

He scooted closer, and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. "If you're not a dream, then you're the best kind of nightmare."

_Oh, little boy, if you only knew._

Wilting under his intense gaze, she examined his open journal, running her free hand slowly over the bumps and indentations. The page was a jumble of thoughts; words, drawings, even musical passages were written in precise, neat script on every inch of space. "What are you so diligently writing in this book?"

His hand released hers, and she frowned at the loss until she felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Having left her colonial sensibilities far behind, she was still aware that this was very forward for the young man who barely knew her. She didn't care. She breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the delicious scents of his skin and his blood.

"It's mostly just scribble," he whispered, "but lately I've written a lot about you."

He thumbed through the pages, and she read passages describing their first encounter in minute detail, questioning where she could be, and lamenting never seeing her again. She gasped and grabbed his wrist to stop the page turning. There, in black and white and shades of gray, was a photograph-perfect sketch of her face, reflecting all the awe and conflict she'd felt that day.

"It's beautiful," she said, sighing. "I can't believe you remembered so much about me." She'd meant to entice him with the voice that day and lead him to his death. The bright spark of his emerald eyes had saved him, and the voice was forgotten. She was amazed that he'd been affected so strongly without it.

"I remember everything about that day." His voice was husky, and he leaned his body against hers. "I've been waiting for you ever since."

Stunned, she looked into his eyes, which had darkened and dilated. "If you continue to touch me like this, people will think we're lovers."

"I know I'm being forward, and it's not like me at all. But I couldn't possibly care less what anyone other than you thinks right now."

She continued to remind herself that they were in a public park causing quite a scandal and that he'd ultimately want to woo her slowly, gently, chastely. She knew that she would let him take whatever time he needed to accept her completely. There was only one thing she wanted, one thing she needed before she was sure.

Cupping his cheek with her hand, she inched toward him. He began to speak, but she shook her head to quiet him. His eyes were wide with anticipation, his arm clenched around her waist, and she could hear his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Finally, the distance was closed, and she gently touched his lips with hers.

His lips were warm and soft, molding perfectly to fit her. Nothing else existed except his mouth moving against hers, his arm pulling her closer, and his body responding to her touch. Electrified, they kissed passionately. His lips parted, and she felt his tongue searching for hers. Tilting her head and opening her mouth, she allowed him a brief taste before pushing him away.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," he said, his voice filled with worry. "I...I don't know..."

Smiling, she stroked his cheek. "You have no need to apologize. I think we both let things get a little out of hand."

"I'm not sure what's gotten into me, but it won't happen again, I promise. Will you let me make it up to you?" His eyes were still dark, his voice still worried.

"Yes," she said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed; seeming relieved, and took her hand resting on his cheek, holding it tightly. "Now that we're a little better acquainted, will you tell me your name?"

"Isabella."

"Isabella," he whispered reverently. "A beautiful name. My name is Edward."

_Edward._

"Who is Edward?"

Bella looked down at Emmett's sleepy face, snuggled against her hip as she sat against the bed's headboard. His eyes were barely open. "No one, baby," she whispered, stroking his head.

"You promised," he mumbled, draping a limp arm over her legs.

"Yes, baby, I know. Go back to sleep." She smiled as he sighed and returned to quietly snoring.

The second day they were together, as Emmett made love to her, he asked her to promise he would be the only man in her life. He was so sincere and vulnerable, and she wanted to give him anything in that moment. Knowing it would severely curtail her hunting possibilities, she promised anyway. She done the same when she was with Edward, and she felt she owed Emmett the same loyalty.

Her thirst flared again, and she slowly removed Emmett's arm and stood. She dressed in Emmett's huge white button-down, belting it like a dress, and a pair of jeans. Slipping into her favorite Mary Janes, she tiptoed out the loft door.

She wanted to be home before Emmett woke, so she decided to hunt closer to Chicago. Since she'd sworn off men for now, a neighborhood bar would not be the best hunting ground. Driving through a trendier area, she saw a tapas bar overflowing with people. She parked the car and walked to the front of the line; using the voice meant she never had to wait.

Looking around, she finally found it: a table full of women on a boozy night out. She listened to their shrill conversations, latching onto the name of the loudest woman. The woman, Lauren, looked up as Bella approached the table.

"Lauren!" Bella exclaimed. "Imagine seeing you here! I haven't seen you since undergrad at Loyola. How are you?"

Lauren, a bit tipsy and very confused, spoke, her words slightly slurred. "Um, yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Oh, I'm great now that I've run into you!" Bella cried, hugging Lauren tightly.

When she felt Lauren's arms wrap around her, Bella knew she wouldn't be thirsty much longer. Alcohol made it so much easier to convince someone to do what she wanted. The effects of the voice were amplified tenfold. She didn't want pickled prey, however, and she managed to cut Lauren off without much notice. A few hours later, Lauren was mostly sober, and she and Bella talked as if they were really long lost friends. Once Lauren's friends were too drunk to listen, Bella began her takedown.

"So, Lauren, I've always thought you were a very beautiful woman," Bella whispered, moving her chair to touch Lauren's.

Lauren blushed brightly. "Really? I'm surprised someone like you would even notice me."

Bella leaned over closer. "You were the first person I noticed tonight." Encouraged by Lauren's continued blushing and escalating heart rate, Bella continued. "I bet you taste incredible."

Lauren gasped and swallowed hard. "Oh, shit. Um, I need to go to the bathroom."

Lauren jumped out of her seat, walking quickly toward the restroom. Bella had primarily fed on men the last several decades, and she feared her lack of recent experience with women had caused her to overstep and push too hard. She smiled wickedly as she saw Lauren turn and motion her to follow.

The bathroom was strangely and mercifully empty when they entered. Three stalls lined the far wall, and Lauren led the way into the handicapped stall at the end furthest from the door. Once they were inside, Bella locked the door and pressed Lauren against the wall.

"I've never done anything like this before," Lauren eeked. "I'm not sure I know what to do."

Bella brushed Lauren's silvery blonde hair away from her neck and kissed softly over her jugular. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

The soft curves of a woman were something Bella had forgotten, and she slowly reacquainted herself with the tactile pleasure as she ran her hands slowly over Lauren's body. There were so many things she could do, so many things she could show this silly girl, but her thirst would not allow it. She promised herself to take her time with the next woman and leaned in to kiss Lauren's soft, shiny lips. Lauren's eyes widened then glazed, and she parted her lips, making tentative swipes at Bella's mouth with her tongue. Bella grabbed Lauren's long hair, tilting her head roughly to deepen the kiss.

Bella pulled away and, closing the lid on the toilet, sat down. "Take off your pantyhose," she commanded.

Lauren, her face flushed, lifted her pencil skirt and peeled off her shoes and black hose, revealing a pair of white lace panties. When Lauren began to pull her skirt down, Bella stopped her.

"Don't. You'll just have to lift it back up if you do." She motioned Lauren toward her, and, when Lauren complied, she pulled Lauren forward to straddle her.

"I thought you...you wanted to taste me?" Lauren asked, confused.

"Oh, I will."

Knowing she would not find anything there that would change the outcome, Bella still looked deep into Lauren's eyes as she eased her hand under the white lace panties, slipping her fingers deep inside the wetness she found there. Beginning slowly, she stroked the swollen, sensitive flesh with each thrust of her fingers. Lauren's head dropped forward, resting on Bella's shoulder, as she moaned and panted. Bella continued to work her fingers in a steady rhythm, increasing the speed to match the bucking of Lauren's hips. Bella could feel the end approaching just as sure as she could see Lauren's pulse in the veins of her neck. Suddenly, Lauren dug her fingers into Bella's shoulders and arched her back, screaming as she came in throbbing, crashing waves.

Bella slowly pulled Lauren toward her and traced Lauren's prominent collarbone with the tip of her tongue. Clutching Lauren's long hair with her wet fingers, Bella raised her mouth to the pulsing veins and bit down hard.

Before Bella could restrain her, Lauren jerked free, causing her blood, pumped by the beat of her dying heart, to spray over them. Grabbing Lauren's face roughly between her hands, Bella stared into her frightened eyes.

"Stop," Bella growled. "You're just making it worse on yourself."

Tears streaming down her face, Lauren stopped struggling. Bella sunk her teeth in again, gorging herself on the flowing blood until Lauren's strangled sobs ceased.

~*~

Turning her key in the loft door, Bella pushed the door open slowly, hoping to enter and strip off her blood-stained clothes before Emmett woke. She was surprised to find Emmett awake and sitting in a dining chair placed directly in front of the door.

"Where have you...oh my God, Bella, what happened to you?" Emmett rushed toward her.

"It's nothing," Bella said, shaking him off. "I had a nosebleed."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at her. "Looks like a pretty bad nosebleed. How often do you have those?"

"Every two or three days. Really, it's not a big deal." Bella walked quickly toward the bedroom.

She was stopped at the bathroom door when Emmett grabbed her hand. Spinning around, she paused, faced with Emmett's concerned and compassionate eyes. "Bella," he whispered, "let me take care of you."

Bella lowered her head in surrender, and Emmett began to slowly undress her. His large hands deftly removed her belt and unbuttoned the bloody shirt. The blood had soaked through the shirt and stained her bra, and, after removing it, Emmett threw it and the shirt in a pile on the floor. Kneeling, he removed her shoes, jeans, and panties, throwing them in a separate pile next to the chiffarobe. He stood, sweeping Bella up into his arms. He cradled her against his chest as he turned on the hot water of the shower then carried her inside.

Racked with silent, tearless sobs, Bella watched as red swirls washed down the drain. She felt Emmett's strong fingers massage her scalp as he washed her hair. He gently lathered her body, washing the blood, dirt, and regret away with his tender touch until the water ran clear.

Emmett lifted Bella, soaking wet and limp, and carried her to the bed. He lay down next to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her on the forehead. She still wouldn't look at him, so he lifted her chin to tilt her head.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me where you were or what happened," he said, gently kissing her lips. "Just let me love you."

"You barely know me, Emmett. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Her voice was cold and hard.

_If you know what's good for you, little boy, you'll run away as fast as you can._

He grabbed her face and forced her to look him in the eye. "I don't care, and I won't be scared off."

He kissed her again, and she reeled at the new intensity. It caused her body to betray her better sense, and she submitted to his mouth and his hands. Moaning his name, she felt her skin ignite under his fingers, and he touched or tasted every inch. Every time she tried to touch him, he'd push her hands away, pinning them over her head or to her sides until she ceded control again. Finally, he pushed her legs apart and sunk himself deep inside her.

Surrounded by her, he paused, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against her skin.

None of it made sense, she knew. They'd only been together a few days, but she could not deny the fierce connection they shared. It was not the love she'd had for the beautiful boy, but it was love of a sort. Until she met Emmett, she never knew she was missing him, and now she wasn't sure she could let him go. Her reminiscences of Edward and her flawed kill had reminded her of her failures, but in this she could succeed. She could make him happy. She could give him what he seemed to so desperately want.

"I love you, too, Emmett."

They made love all night, and, when morning came, Bella again let the rise and fall of Emmett's chest soothe her as she held him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Maybe Edward will get down to some sexy times, maybe not. But OBVIOUSLY Bella is, so if you're not over 18, please don't read." Yes, it's long. That's what she said.**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www****[dot]****youtube****[dot]****com/watch?v=W_w6os7Gs3I**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Lover and Fool**

With Rosalie's jibe still ringing in his head, Edward went to seek out the one person who could help him: his father. Carlisle had always been assiduous in not mentioning or even thinking about Edward's maker and that dark time in Edward's life before he had found his son. But he did know the story; it was one of the first things Edward had confessed that night Carlisle had brought him home.

Carlisle had shared his own story first, of how he had been attacked in London in the 17th century, how he had fought his nature so completely, refusing to be a monster. His tale gained him Edward's respect immediately.

Carlisle had also told Edward of his travels, how, after he learned to survive on the blood of animals, it had freed him to return to the world, to walk among humans and eventually find others of their kind. He had even spent time with the all-powerful Volturi, the only coven interested in and capable of enforcing the secrecy their existence required. He explained it was the Volturi who had sent Jane and Felix to check up on Edward, who had been noticed due to his feeding habits. Notice was not something a vampire generally wanted from them, Carlilse had added with a wry smile.

While he still wasn't interested in their notice, Edward was now curious about the breadth of their knowledge, specifically about the other vampires who roamed their world. He hoped that, if anyone would know of his maker, it would be them. And he knew Carlisle would be able to tell him if his hope was justified.

Edward could hear that his mother had already moved up to the attic she was in the process of restoring. He knocked briefly on the door to his father's study before entering. Carlisle was there, as always, at his desk reading reports.

_What can I do for you, Edward?_ He looked up warmly, smiling at his son. Edward was again struck at how lucky he had been the night Carlisle found him. He might have been destroyed that night or taken back to Italy, using his talents for the Volturi but still feeding off of humans and living through the deaths of others. But instead he had been granted the chance at a different life, a better one at the side of a man he both loved and respected.

"I want to try to find Isabella."

Those few words shook Carlisle. His eyes widened. Immediately he thought, _Are you sure? She's always been a source of pain for you._

Up in the attic, Esme had put down her sledgehammer and was listening intently. Her thoughts were also filed with apprehension over the topic that brought her son so much pain. _ Oh, Edward, still her after all these years?_

"I know," Edward sighed. "But …I don't know. Maybe Rosalie is right. Maybe I won't ever get over Isabella unless I get some closure."

Esme appeared in the study and placed her hand on her son's cheek. "Edward, you know we want you to be happy, but have you thought this through?" _What if she doesn't want him? Can he handle that level of rejection not once but twice?_ Esme's thoughts were so full of anxiety Edward almost wavered. But, in the end, he knew he needed to know. His entire existence was being consumed by the gnawing fear that everything Isabella had said to him had been a lie. He was tired of being ruled by fear. If she had lied, he would deal with it, but his time of living in ignorance was at an end. He would no longer be enslaved by what ifs.

"Esme," he said, gently laying his hand on top of hers, "I _need_ this." His golden eyes were filled with the conviction of his words.

His mother smiled sadly but nodded sharply and squeezed his hand before going to sit on the arm of her husband's chair. "Of course, darling, if this is what you need. How can we help?" Carlisle pulled her hand into his own, his pride in her more prevalent than ever.

"Well, son, how did you want to proceed?" Though Carlisle's thoughts were colored with concern for his son, his immediate reaction was the desire to help. Swirling around in the back of his father's mind, Edward could sense Carlisle shared Esme's fear that, no matter what Edward found, this would end badly. But, to his parents' credit, they didn't dwell on their anxiety; they simply tried to attack the problem, to help Edward in any way that they could.

"I thought I would start discreetly …with Eleazar," Edward said.

~*~

Edward opted for speed over inconspicuousness and drove the Vanquish to Denali, making the over 3500 mile trip in less than a day. He called Tanya on his way to ask her if she would mind an impromptu visit from him, and she had been more than happy to hear the news. He had, of course, noted the time when he ended the call on his cell phone: 2:14 am. _God damn it!_ He cursed. The daily reminder made Edward more determined than ever to get to the bottom of why Isabella had left him.

As he drove up the backwoods road to her home, he hoped Tanya's enthusiasm would remain of the friendly variety. He knew she found him attractive but, even though she was as stunning as any of their kind could be, Edward had never thought of the strawberry blonde beauty in that way. Tanya had always felt like a cousin to him. As he saw her waiting for him in front of the house, on the wide flagstone patio that stretched from the entryway to the driveway, he could only hope the feeling was now mutual.

"Edward, it's such a pleasure to see you again." She pulled him close and kissed first his left cheek then the right. She inhaled his scent, and Edward tried not to hear her thoughts as she involuntarily wondered how he would be in bed.

_Good Lord, I bet he's got a lot of pent up sexual frustration. Rosalie said he hasn't slept with anyone in the seventy-some years she's been with the Cullens. That's just far too long to go without sex. Oh, how I wish he would just let me kiss him, just once…_

Her thoughts were becoming more and more graphic, and Edward realized any hopes he had for a platonic relationship with Tanya would be up to him to rigidly maintain. Disentangling himself politely, he smiled at her.

"The pleasure is mine, Tanya. Thank you for letting me drop by." He motioned toward the house with his head and asked, "Is Eleazar home?"

Tanya laughed, amused by his courteous behavior in the face of her clearly lustful thoughts. With a silent apology for letting herself get out of control, she grabbed his hand lightly and pulled him toward the log cabin style mansion.

"You didn't say earlier," she mentioned as they walked through the spacious main living area of the house, "why did you want to speak specifically to Eleazar?" She was trying to focus on Edward's reason for being there in an attempt to keep her thoughts well-mannered.

"I'm hoping his time with the Volturi can help me locate someone," he replied vaguely. The Denali clan wasn't aware of his past; although they knew Carlisle wasn't Edward's maker, they didn't know who was. It wasn't uncommon for vampires not to talk about such personal information, but the covens were like family. Edward felt like he had done them a disservice by never sharing that part of his life with them.

Tanya's golden eyes were assessing as she looked into Edward's. He could hear the curiosity in her mind, but she kept it to herself with a small, wry smile. As they exited the house via the back patio, Edward could see the man he was looking for a few yards away, holding pruning tools for his mate, Carmen, as she meticulously sculpted a large topiary bush into an elaborate dragon. Setting the various trimmers on the ground, he walked forward to clasp Edward's hand and pull him into an informal embrace.

"Edward! What a pleasant surprise." His smile was as open as his thoughts. "Tanya said you wanted to speak to me. What can I do for you, my friend?" Edward had decided on his drive through Canada there would be no point in hiding his agenda from the rest of the Denali clan, so he decided to dive right in.

"I've decided to find my sire, and I need your help." His blunt statement surprised the three vampires before him, but they recovered gracefully.

"Okay," Eleazar began in a more business like tone. "I'm not familiar with that part of your life, Edward. Why don't we go inside? You can fill us in on what you know about your creator, and I'll do what I can."

"We all will," Carmen added warmly, taking her mate's hand and smiling encouragingly at Edward. Tanya led the group back to the house, sitting down on the semi-circle of leather couches that formed the family's informal meeting space.

Edward filled them in on the abbreviated version of his creation, noting the only things he knew about his sire were that she had gone by the name Isabella Swan when she had lived in Chicago at the beginning of the previous century, she was petite with long dark hair and pale porcelain skin, and, when he had awoken ninety-one years ago, he had not been able to find a trace of her.

"I'm not familiar with a vampire of that name, but clearly that doesn't mean much," Eleazar began after Edward had finished with his tale. "If she's remained a nomad," he shrugged a little to indicate how easy it was for one of their kind to remain anonymous if that was their intent.

"I don't know," Edward argued back, "she just didn't seem like she was passing through when we met. I mean, she was in Chicago long enough for us to court." Edward cringed at having to divulge this part of their relationship, especially when the mental gasps popped into the three minds around him. "I just didn't get the impression that she was passing through."

"Well, that's something then," Eleazar responded, as he was trying to figure out what would be the best approach for Edward to find his sire. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, and Edward smiled at the idea that popped into his friend's mind. "Of course, if you want the best chance of finding someone who may have met her, you should go to Volterra. If you ask around about her, you'll know right away if anyone knows anything."

Carmen's alarmed eyes flashed to Eleazar's before turning to Edward. "If you're going to do that, you'll need to be very sure you follow proper etiquette," she warned.

"Oh, yes," Eleazar agreed quickly. "Since you've never been there before, you'll want to go directly to the Volturi and request an audience with Aro." Edward knew, of course, that Aro was the head of the Volturi and was a vampire that demanded a fair level of respect, but he was astonished by the fearful tone to his friends' words and thoughts.

Carmen, in particular, was reminded of a cocky, young vampire who had entered the city without performing the courtesy of requesting an audience with its ruler. The Frenchman had burned swiftly. She shuddered delicately.

"You'll want to go with a letter of introduction as well," she added quietly. "It wouldn't do to show up and not call on them, but they also don't care for vampires waltzing into their castle and asking to speak to Aro as if he were just another person. You'll need to make sure you show respect at every turn."

Edward nodded and thanked them for their help before rising and heading toward the door. Tanya followed him swiftly.

"Won't you stay for just a few days?" she asked, wincing internally as the words came out. She hated how obvious her desire for him to spend at least one night was, even to herself. _How many times am I going to throw myself at him and be rejected before I just move on?_ she wondered despondently.

"Tanya," he said, taking her hand in his, "if I had a heart in me that could feel the same way for you, don't you know that I would already be your willing slave?" Edward searched her eyes and allowed her to see the truth of the statement in his own. "You of all women can't help but know the power of your beauty," he continued, referring to her endless array of conquests in order to soften the blow of his lack of interest. "But I don't. I'm sorry." She gave his hand a brief squeeze before letting him go.

"Go find your heart, Edward," she said quietly as he walked to his car. _And if she doesn't want you, please remember that I do,_ she added silently.

~*~

The trip to Italy was quickly arranged. Edward drove back to Chicago in order to leave his car at home and check in with his parents. Carlisle wrote him a letter of formal introduction, agreeing the obsequious gesture would please Aro and smooth Edward's way. Esme made him promise he would be polite and, above all else, he would come home.

As Edward entered the city well after dark two days later, he quickly found a garage for his rental car, a gloriously fast silver Ferrari, and made his way by foot to the building that housed the corporation the Volturi used as a front. Upon entering through the glass doors that led to the spacious, modern reception area, he saw a lone female at the desk, despite the late hour. She looked up, smiled welcomingly, and politely asked him how she could help him. Her thoughts immediately registered that his good looks marked him as a vampire, but she was slightly confused by his eyes, briefly wondering if he wore contacts. Her face didn't betray her, though, as she asked him to have a seat and proceeded to make a call to some back office.

He looked about the room, noticing the many priceless works of art that adorned the dark sienna colored walls. Less than five minutes later, a slim vampire with jet black hair and ruby red eyes entered the room and made his way directly to Edward. The receptionist referred to him as Afton in her thoughts, and she stared at him longingly, wishing for the third time in the short time Edward had been waiting that the Volturi would make her one of them.

"You have requested an audience with Aro," he stated without preamble. "Who are you?" From what he had gleaned about the Volturi from Eleazar's and Carlisle's memories, Edward had been prepared to be treated with indifference at best and outright hostility at worst. He looked up at the vampire before him, who, noting the golden shade of Edward's eyes, immediately connected him to Carlisle. Though the expression on his face didn't waver, the vampire mentally recoiled from being so close to a practitioner of Carlisle Cullen's aberrant lifestyle.

"Thank you for seeing me. My name is Edward Cullen. I have a letter of introduction from my father, Carlisle," he responded politely. He listened as Afton savored his words in his head before deciding that they rang true. _What an interesting talent_, Edward thought, _he can_ taste_ the truth of my words._

Afton held out his hand for the letter, and Edward pursed his lips. "I don't mean any offense, but my letter is for Aro alone," he said firmly. He could hear the vampire's annoyance in his head, but he didn't let it color his expression. He knew he wouldn't be able to be so firm with Aro or his inner circle, but Afton was clearly an underling. Edward had no intention of being bossed around by Aro's secretary.

The lanky vampire nodded his head sharply. Edward knew Afton had been instructed to bring Edward in regardless of what happened, but he had also been charged with observing as much as possible first.

"Why are you here?" he curtly inquired. Afton's handsome face never changed from its impassive mien. Edward wondered briefly how much information Afton would require before allowing him in and decided to divulge as much as possible up front. He knew from Carmen and Eleazar, as well as Carlisle, that Aro would never let him out of his sight without touching him and reading all of his thoughts. He might as well end this screening charade as quickly as he could.

"I was hoping your master would allow me to ask some questions about a vampire I'm looking for. Her name is Isabella, or at least it was when I came across her in Chicago in 1918." Edward listened, but the name didn't register in Afton's mind. He simply assessed Edward's words as true and decided he had learned more than enough to bring Edward back to Aro.

"Come this way," he murmured before turning swiftly and leading Edward through a large oak door. They walked through a series of corridors, at first decorated in the same décor as the entryway but changing to grey stone as they entered the older part of the castle.

Edward could hear a few errant thoughts coming from the vampires in rooms they passed along the way, but no one was thinking of him or Isabella so he ignored them. Afton stopped thinking of Edward the moment he determined he had gathered enough information for his master. Instead, his thoughts swirled around his mate, Chelsea, who always worried when strangers came to meet with Aro. When Afton left the throne room, he sent a reassuring glance her way, but he was anxious to get back and stand behind her, silently offering her his support.

The connection between Afton and his mate pricked at Edward's latent jealousy. The same old ichor leaked from the wounds on his heart. Would he never have a mate of his own? Would he never know the simple pleasure of having a woman he could put first in everything? A woman who would do the same for him?

He had once thought he would have that with Isabella, but no. She had taken that from him when she took his humanity, rejecting him as a lover, leaving him as a fool. Afton's bond with Chelsea reminded Edward of all he didn't have and how much he still wanted. He didn't know if he would find the beautiful woman he had loved so long ago, but he was tired of waiting to find out. He realized now that until he exorcised her ghost from his heart, he would never be free to offer it to another. He followed Afton into the throne room to meet Aro and take control of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. __  
_  
**A/N: This story is rated M for "Mickey Mouse would not approve of people under 18 reading this story."****  
****  
****Playlist song:****  
****http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=BB42I5PO5_4****  
****  
****Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:****  
****http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: Believe What You Want to Believe **

Their declarations of love the night before should have been the fulfillment of Bella's deepest desires. Instead, she was confused. Sitting next to Emmett in the dark, her thoughts of him were mixed with her memories of Edward. When Emmett was awake, Bella attention was solely centered on her lover. As he slept, she imagined Edward's mouth on hers, his hands in her hair, his body weighing down on her. She'd spent almost a century trying to forget the beautiful boy, yet suddenly, in the darkness, he seemed to be all she could think about.

Emmett stirred next to her, pulling her down and reclaiming her, mind and body. Their bodies tangled, they exploded together, and Bella looked deep into his eyes. There was love there, definitely, but it was not the bottomless gaze the beautiful boy had when he looked at her. She wanted someone to look at her like that again.

The cloudy sky would allow Bella and Emmett their first day outside together, and Emmett dashed to take a shower. Bella, promising to join him shortly, sat on the bed and dialed her cell phone. As she waited for the new receptionist to connect her, she wondered what she would say. Before a firm plan formed, a familiar, loving voice sang in her ear.

"Hello, dear Bella!" Aro cried happily. "How is Chicago? Do you like the loft?"

Hearing the voice of her old friend, Bella smiled. "Aro, the loft is lovely. Chicago? Well, it's very different. I'm good, however."

"Dear, you should know better than to lie to me. What is wrong?"

"I've met a man," she said, sheepishly.

"Haven't you always?" Aro laughed loudly, causing Bella to briefly pull the phone away from her ear. "Does he have the elusive spark?"

"Yes, but it's different somehow. I don't love him as a mate," she admitted, "but I do love him. I see in his eyes that he feels exactly the same way I do. Yet, he is compelled to be with me, to take care of me. I think he'd do anything I asked."

He hummed in understanding. "I believe, dear Bella, that you may have found a Protector."

"A Protector?"

"Yes, someone who is destined to be by your side, to protect you from harm, even it if means giving up their own life," he explained. "Much like the guard here. These loyal creatures were destined to protect our family and our very existence as vampires. They will do whatever is necessary: lie, steal, kill, die. Their connection to us is so deep it cannot be broken."

Examining the last few days in a new light, Bella realized Aro was right. "He hasn't left me since the day we met. He seems to suspect that something is different about me, but he isn't scared. If anything, he's even more determined to be with me."

"He must take care of you, protect you. His soul will not let him do anything else. He loves you beyond all reason but not as a lover. And to say he is like a brother doesn't begin to explain the bond you have. He will never willingly leave you."

"What do I do?" Bella asked warily.

Aro's reply was quick and firm. "You change him and fulfill his destiny."

Bella sighed. "This is not what I had planned."

"You cannot control everything, dear. Also, Bella, surely by now you've realized that, in your case, this devotion is not one way. You must already know that you will do anything for him. You would even..."

"Die for him." Her voice was clear and unwavering.

She knew, from the moment she first saw the faint spark in Emmett's eyes grow brighter, she would never let him go. Yet, she also knew he would never be what the beautiful boy had been. She loved him, but it was not the all-consuming love Emmett deserved. Still, she couldn't see an eternity without him in it. Discovering they were each other's Protector filled her with understanding and joy. At the same time, her heart ached for a mate that would love her the way she wanted someone to love Emmett.

"Aro? What will happen if I find a mate?"

"He will love your mate as he loves you. Just as you will love his mate, should he find one."

"Thank you, Aro."

"Of course, dear. And Bella? No more sex with the poor boy. You don't want to muddy the waters, so to speak, and confuse him about his feelings." As he spoke, Aro could not hide his increasing happiness, and Bella imagined him clapping his hands like an excited child. "It will be so wonderful to meet him the next time you come to visit."

"Bell-la!" Emmett called from the shower.

"Aro, I think that's my cue," Bella said, giggling.

"Yes, well I have someone waiting to speak with me, so it is perfect timing. Until we speak again, dear Bella." With those words, the call ended.

Walking to the bathroom, Bella stood in the doorway and watched Emmett through the steamy glass of the shower door. He was the second most beautiful creature she'd ever seen, and she knew she miss the feeling of his hands on her body. She decided to explain everything to him as soon as she gave him his day in Chicago. Opening the shower door, she climbed into his wet arms, sure Aro wouldn't begrudge her this one last time.

~*~

Despite the clouds and rain, Bella had thoroughly enjoyed Emmett's sightseeing tour. He knew as much about Chicago history as she did, and she loved that he wanted to share his city with her. It had made him happy, and all she wanted today was to make Emmett happy. However, she could not understand why, at the end of a perfect day, they were standing in the middle of Nordstrom. Emmett had not returned to work since the night he'd delivered her purchases, and mouths of salespeople throughout the store gaped as they walked past.

Slightly irritated, Bella questioned Emmett. "Why are we here again?"

"To pick up my last paycheck. It includes quite a commission from a huge sale to this really sexy woman that came in last week." Emmett winked at her.

"Oh, really?" Bella smiled in spite of herself. "How nice of her."

He squeezed her hand and continued to hold it. "You wouldn't believe how nice."

"But, really, Emmett, I told you there was no need to worry about money."

He stopped, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "But I'll need a nest egg when you tire of me."

Bella stroked his cheek gently. "Emmett, dear, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

_Poor little boy, you just don't know what you've gotten yourself into, do you?_

In the middle of the main aisle, Emmett swept her up into his arms, lifting her until her mouth was even with his. He kissed her gently, moving his lips slowly against hers. Bella grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pressed him closer, telling herself that Aro had not said they couldn't kiss. Emmett pressed his tongue against her lips, and she opened them for him. His taste always made her head spin, and she savored it, committing it to memory. As their tongues continued their intimate dance, Emmett's arms held her tighter and tighter.

After a few moments, gasps and throat clearings sounded around them. He kissed her softly once more, setting her down as he laughed. "Seems we've attracted a bit of an audience," he said, looking around.

"I think they're just surprised to see you're still alive." Bella winked, smiling wickedly.

They parted ways, Emmett heading for the office and Bella for menswear. Even though Emmett had insisted it wasn't necessary, Bella wanted to replace the shirt she'd ruined on her last hunt; he only had his tight white undershirt to wear. Also, if he accepted her offer tonight, he would need extra clothes to replace what he would ruin during his first few kills. She selected the most expensive crisp, white dress shirt she could find, as well as several other shirts, polos, and sweaters. She picked up several pairs of button-fly jeans, closing her eyes briefly to imagine what he'd look like in them. She quickly settled up with the nearest salesperson and dashed to meet Emmett at their agreed upon meeting place in the bed and bath department.

She froze when she saw the orange-skinned woman touching Emmett with great familiarity. He cringed away, creating some distance between them, but the woman only moved toward him again. Her too tight clothes were intended to put her body on display, but he didn't seem interested in anything but being polite. Bella, on the other hand, had no such qualms about putting the woman in her place.

Having worn the leather over-the-knee boots Emmett loved so much, Bella marched over to the woman, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. "Emmett?" Bella hooked her arm through his and appraised him possessively.

Emmett sighed in relief and kissed her. "Hey, baby." He turned to address the woman, who was now glaring at Bella. "Mrs. Dwyer, this is my _girlfriend_, Bella."

The woman smirked. "Emmett, how many times have I told you to call me Renee?" She eyed Bella critically. "My, aren't you young?"

Bella ignored her. "Emmett, baby, I'm finished here. Let's go home."

Renee's smirk grew into a full-fledged smile. "Well, I guess if your _girlfriend_ wants you to go, you must." She pulled out a business card and slipped it into Emmett's pants pocket. "If you decide to take me up on my offer, just give me a call."

Bella tensed, ready to rip Renee's orange arm off and beat her with it, but she relaxed as soon as Emmett wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. He turned them around, taking the shopping bags from Bella's hands and leading her out of the store. Pausing outside on the sidewalk, people bustling around them, he encircled her with his other arm, gathering her snugly against his chest.

"I'm really sorry about that. She does that every time she comes into the store. I'm so glad I don't have to deal with her anymore."

Finally calm, Bella nuzzled into him. "It's okay. I completely understand why women want you."

"Oh, really?" A playful tone returned to his voice. "And why do they?"

"Hmm. Your eyes, your hair, your huge cock."

He gasped, grabbing her chin and tilting her face up toward his. "Is that why you want me?"

She knew she shouldn't play this game, but she couldn't stop herself. "Among other things," she said, licking her lips.

Emmett leaned down, sucking her earlobe into his mouth and biting down hard. She moaned loudly, causing people passing them on the sidewalk to stop and stare. She briefly considered dragging him back into the store and letting him fuck her in a dressing room before she remembered her plans for the evening. Even though she'd hunted the previous night, she needed to hunt again. If Emmett accepted her offer, she would be housebound with him for three days. She wasn't going to take a chance and leave him alone during the change; hunting then would be out of the question.

She reluctantly wiggled out of his arms. "Emmett, I have an errand I need to run. Why don't you head back to the loft? I can meet you there in a little while." She pulled her keys out of her pocket and handed them to him.

Emmett grabbed her hand. "Let me come with you."

"No, really, I need to do run this errand alone." She tenderly kissed his pouting lips. "I'll be there soon. There's something wonderful I want to tell you."

He nodded, frowning, and she kissed him once more before turning to walk away. As her boots clicked their way down the crowded sidewalk, Bella thought about the evening and how she would explain everything to Emmett. She thought about the speech she'd planned to give Edward so many years ago, but circumstances had made explaining anything to him impossible. Not much about her existence had changed in the last 91 years, and she was sure, with a little revision, she could finally use the words she'd so carefully crafted for the beautiful boy.

She wasn't sure how Emmett would react, but Aro seemed to think it was all predestined. She prayed he was right. Once she told Emmett the truth, she would be unable to allow him to live if he rejected her. He'd know too much. And she wouldn't change him against his will, not when he had the opportunity to decide for himself. She'd never been given a choice, and she'd sworn to herself the day she awoke from her blazing nightmare she'd never change anyone who didn't want it. She'd slipped once, and she would never do that again.

Lost in her thoughts and choosing a hunting ground, she almost hadn't noticed the strong aroma. As the autumn wind whipped her hair away from her face, she was flooded with the familiar scent. She was surrounded by humans three people deep in every direction, but the competing smells did nothing to mask the realization.

Emmett was following her.

Judging from the strength of his scent, Bella knew he was a block behind her, weaving between people to keep a steady pace. She ground her teeth in irritation. To be prepared, she needed to hunt, but she hadn't counting on having an audience. Then she remembered Aro's words.

_He will never willingly leave you._

When she hunted before, she'd left in the middle of the night as he slept. He didn't know where she was or how to find her. When she arrived home, he was on guard, waiting for her. Otherwise, he would have followed her that night as well. She felt stupid for not realizing sooner he wouldn't just return to the loft without her.

She wanted to explain everything to him in a calm, reasonable way, but maybe what he needed was to truly see what he'd become, what he'd have to do to survive as a vampire. It would be terrifying to see, but, if he were truly her Protector as Aro claimed, she would make him understand. He'd be under no misconceptions after watching her tonight, and her words would ring more true.

Crossing the street, she walked into a coffee shop. Emmett waited across the street, watching her through the shop's large front window. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved towards the barista. The shop was empty except for the two of them, and Bella could feel a new set of eyes perusing her approvingly.

The barista was a pretty girl, whose curly, black hair fell around her face and down her back. Her full, pouty lips were stained a dark, blood red, and her eyes eased up and down Bella's body, falling for a few tense seconds on Bella's round breasts. She could feel lust rolling off the pretty girl in huge waves.

"Hello, there," the pretty girl cooed. "What can I get for you?"

Bella's head fell back in a lusty laugh. "How about your phone number?"

"And what would you do if you if I gave you my number?" The pretty girl was definitely flirting.

_Ah, little girl, you're making it so easy for me._

She didn't have time for niceties, so Bella decided to employ the voice. "I'd call and ask when I could make you come," she whispered seductively, looking deep into the pretty girl's brown eyes.

After a few seconds of dazed silence, the pretty girl leaned over the counter. "I've got a better idea," she whispered. "How 'bout I lock up for a few minutes and you make me come now?"

Bella's eyes widened in mock horror. "Are you always this forward, um...."

"Jessica. Yes...no...I'm not sure."

Bella leaned toward Jessica and, running her fingers down Jessica's cheek, kissed her. "It's okay. I tend to have that affect on people. I'll lock the door."

Moving to the door, Bella looked up and made eye contact with Emmett, who was standing in shock across the street. Smiling her wicked smile, she motioned him over with a crooked finger then turned to follow Jessica into the kitchen in the back of the shop.

Walking into the kitchen, Bella was able to truly appreciate pretty Jessica. She was wearing a tight blue t-shirt, and her erect nipples were plainly visible. Around her curvy hips, she wore a short, plaid mini-skirt, and her outfit was completed by a pair of black leather over-the-knee boots identical to the pair Bella was wearing. Seeing Jessica in them, Bella could understand their appeal.

Bella pinned Jessica to the counter behind her, pulling her shirt over her head in one, smooth motion. Jessica reached behind her back, unclasping her white, cotton bra and letting it fall slowly to the floor. Her nipples and pebbled areolae were the color of mocha, and Bella licked slowly around a nipple before taking it into her mouth. As she began to slowly suckle, she heard the faint sound of the front door closing and locking. Emmett's scent wafted over her, and she knew he was watching them from the kitchen doorway.

Jessica seemed oblivious to everything except Bella's mouth on her breasts. She arched back over the counter, moaning and cursing. Bella couldn't help but think that, if the girl was this loud now, she'd definitely need to cover her mouth later.

Bella fell to her knees at Jessica's feet and reached up under Jessica's skirt to pull down her lacy, black g-string panties. As she threw them next to the white bra, she laughed at the mismatched pair they made.

"I know they don't match, but my ex-girlfriend really liked me in g-strings. I have a million pairs, and they don't match anything. But the lace feels so good against me, I just like to wear them all the time." Jessica finally stopped and took a breath.

Irritated, Bella looked up at her. "If you want me to go down on you, you need to shut the fuck up."

Jessica bit her lip and nodded apologetically. She spread her legs wide and lifted her skirt, revealing her perfectly smooth and glistening lips. As Bella reached up and slipped two fingers inside, she heard Emmett's feet shuffling in the doorway. Bella knew the sight of her with this silly girl was doing evil things to Emmett's body, whether he wanted it to or not. She tried to concentrate on the delicious-smelling girl in front of her instead of the panting, aroused man behind her. This evening would not end with Emmett inside her, and she needed to clear her mind and complete the kill.

Slowly thrusting and twisting her fingers, Bella used her free hand to spread Jessica wide. Bella's tongue made slow, firm laps along Jessica's lips before finally settling into a pattern of determined circles around her clit. She could feel the heat and wetness grow under her tongue and around her fingers, and she took Jessica clit into her mouth, sucking it hard. Screaming and bucking her hips, Jessica grabbed the back of Bella's head, pressed Bella's mouth into her, and came, one explosive wave of pleasure after another. Continuing her torturous attention to Jessica, Bella licked until she felt no more contractions around her fingers. Removing her fingers, Bella stood. Jessica grabbed Bella's hand and, with a giggle, sucked her wet fingers clean.

"Now it's my turn," Bella said darkly.

Bella grabbed Jessica's arm and spun her around. From behind, Bella wrapped her arm around Jessica's chest, pining her arms to her sides. Bella then spun them both around again, facing Emmett's hulking figure in the doorway. Jessica gasped as she finally realized they were being watched. Before Jessica could say anything, Bella pulled her head to the side, revealing her bare neck and covering her mouth. Staring intently into Emmett's eyes, Bella never broke her gaze as she sunk her teeth deep into Jessica's neck.

Bella felt her body ignite, and she wasn't sure if it was from the warmth of Jessica's blood as it traveled down her throat or the fire and shock in Emmett's eyes as he finally saw Bella for what she really was. He stood there transfixed, watching as Bella drained the life from the pretty girl. At first Jessica struggled, but, as the bloodletting continued, her body simply convulsed until her heartbeat stopped. Once Jessica was empty, cold, and limp, Bella let her body fall to the floor.

"What have you done?" Emmett whispered from the darkness. When Bella didn't answer, he stomped over to her and grabbed her wrist roughly. "What have you done?" he screamed.

"Take me home, Emmett," she commanded.

Anger flashing in his eyes, Emmett ran to the front door, and, pulling one of the new shirts from the Nordstrom bags he still clutched in his hand, he wiped the lock on the front door clean. "It's _my _fingerprints they'd find. Or is that what you intended all along?"

He ran back to Bella, still standing over the pretty girl's body. He grabbed her arm around her bicep, digging his fingers into her flesh. They left through the back door, and he pulled her until they caught a cab five blocks away. He did not let her go the entire drive through Chicago or elevator ride up to the loft. As soon as they entered the loft, he slammed the door, throwing the bags down and shoving Bella hard against the wall.

"I know what you are!" His eyes were swimming with fear and betrayal.

"Yes," Bella sighed sadly. "You do."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "You're not even going to deny it? You're not going to tell me I'm crazy?"

Bella drew her hand back, shoving it into the middle of his chest. He flew across the room and landed in crumpled heap on top of the dining room table, which collapsed under the force. She slowly walked to stand over him, her boots suspensefully thumping on the wood floor.

"Emmett, I've allowed you to believe you had the upper hand because that's what you needed to be happy here." She paused, pushing his shoulder with her boot until he was laying face up, staring at her with wide, glazed eyes. "But make no mistake." She knelt down beside him, lowering her face until their noses almost met. "You don't."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Massimo," you'll find out who he is later. :) Oh, yeah, and also for "Mature." Please play along, 'cause we don't want to get yanked off of FFn. Thanks!!**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www****[dot]****youtube****[dot]****com/watch?v=zddQYjX-xMU**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Take Me Through the Night**

When Edward first entered the solid gold doors, he was assaulted by both the scent of human blood and the whirl of thoughts about his father, Carlisle. Several vampires were milling around the room, silently reliving the meal they had just finished in the courtroom, beyond the western wall. Their bright red eyes would had advertised their satiated state just as well as their thoughts or the odor of death that still clung to them, but Edward was obliged to take notice of all three.

Beyond the casually gathered vampires scattered across the wide throne room, Edward saw a more tightly knit group, dressed in dark grey capes, surrounding a raised dais. The platform held three ornately carved, ebony thrones each filled by the leaders of the Volturi as Edward had seen them in the memories of his friends.

Marcus, on the right, was gazing impassively beyond the others. His thoughts had a hazy, numbed quality to them that reminded Edward of hospital patients as they emerged from or succumbed to heavy anesthetic. Marcus was focused on image of a woman with long, jet black hair, ruby eyes and a sweetly smiling face. One word accompanied the vision, _Didyme_. Edward was happy in that instant that he wasn't able to feel the emotion associated with the thought; for he was sure Marcus was awash in anguish.

To the left sat the white haired Caius. His cerise eyes bored intently into Edward; his thoughts were a tangle of suspicion and fear, at once wary of Edward's motives for coming to Volterra and afraid that Edward could somehow threaten his position as Aro's second in command.

Finally, seated between the others in a chair chased with gold was Aro. He hadn't bothered to look up yet as he was busy conversing with two of his guard. Afton approached Aro, knelt and held out his hand, which his master took with a faux look of boredom. _Who did they say this one knows? Carlisle? What on earth can this be about?_

The instant he touched Afton's hand though, his eyes shot directly to Edward. _He's come looking for her? Oh, my! How this changes things,_ he thought slyly. Edward wasn't able to keep the confusion from his face and Aro's mind immediately changed tacks, wondering at Edward's reaction. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his ashen clad minions.

"Edward Cullen," he uttered delightedly, "the son of my dear friend, Carlisle! What an absolute delight." He rose and strode forward, his hands outstretched in greeting. A small, cloaked figure trailed behind him with her hand on his back, but Aro spared no thought for the woman Edward knew was his shield. Aro's mind was filled with curiosity, unable to contain his excitement at being about to touch Edward and find out the myriad of Edward's thoughts and experiences.

Edward held out the letter he had brought but Aro ignored it, preferring to get his information in a more direct fashion. As Aro's cool hand touched him, Edward felt an odd tugging sensation, as if more than his thoughts and memories were being pulled from him. It was compounded by the strange echo effect of seeing all that information mirrored back to him in Aro's thoughts. For the first time in almost a century, Edward felt nauseous.

When it was over, Aro continued to hold Edward's hand. "What an amazing talent you have!" Immediately Aro's mind was filled with the image of Edward at his side in a dark pewter mantle. The mental picture included Edward with burgundy hued eyes.

Since they were still joined, Aro was immediately able to register Edward's disgust with the image. He let out a small sigh as he released Edward's hand. _Just an errant thought, of course. You've clearly embraced Carlisle's philosophy. _Edward was glad that they were no longer joined because he wasn't sure he believed Aro and he didn't want to offend the Volturi leader before he could gain information from him.

Edward could tell from Aro's mind that he knew Isabella, when he thought of her it was with a familial tone. _Does that mean he'll know where she is?_ He couldn't quite repress the hope that swelled within him at the thought. But it was short lived as his attention was grabbed by the Caius's exasperated thoughts.

_I hate when he does this! When will he share the information with the rest of us?_

"Aro, won't you tell us what tidings Carlisle's son brings us?" Caius's voice was cool, but there was a hint of annoyance underneath it. Edward wondered how Aro controlled his petulant partner so effectively. He shuddered at the possibilities.

Aro seemed completely unaffected by the mild rancor in his cohort's voice. He was completely consumed with the joy of the moment, for nothing pleased Aro more than knowing more than those around him.

"My brother, young Edward has shown me that our friend Carlisle is thriving in the new life he set out to find. Not only has he sired himself a lovely mate, he was able to add the very talented Edward to his coven as well." Although his voice remained light, he thoughts turned darker, focusing on a petite female guard who hovered solicitously nearby.

"Jane, you didn't tell me that Edward had a talent," he turned his cunning eyes toward her and though it didn't show in his voice, she instinctively cringed at the displeasure she knew her master inevitably felt. She hissed at Edward, hating that she had failed her master and immediately blaming anyone other than herself.

"Master," she murmured obsequiously, "I wasn't aware of it. Neither he nor Carlisle disclosed that information when I questioned them."

"Indeed, neither of them did," Aro allowed before continuing icily, "but it was _your_ task to find out everything, not just what others want you to know, Jane." She stood stock still, simultaneously furious and frightened. "Or are you saying you are no longer able to assist us effectively?"

The room stilled eerily. This was the one moment that every vampire in Volterra feared: falling out of Aro's good graces. Jane's eyes flashed to Edward, focusing her loathing entirely on him. _The second I get the chance, I will burn you to the ground,_ her mind hissed. A fraction of a second later, her head was bowed before Aro's angry gaze and she was mumbling her abject apologies.

Aro's annoyance at the girl he considered a favorite child dissipated quickly. "Jane, cease," he said with quiet distraction. He held out his hands and she placed her own in them. Her head remained bowed, her mind frantically swaying between hope and anger. While Aro did take in Jane's thoughts, he wasn't interested in them. He slipped a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his.

"Do better in the future, child," he whispered and every mind in the room exhaled in relief.

"Now," Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands and looking at Edward. "Where were we? Oh, yes: Edward's talent." He turned back to Caius and Edward noticed that Aro's mind was focused only on the words he was about to speak. He was editing this thoughts and Edward sensed it was more than just a desire for privacy. He was hiding something.

"Carlisle's son has a remarkable talent, Caius. He can read minds." Aro chuckled merrily as his brother's eyes widened. Caius had always attributed Aro's power to his talent and hearing that another vampire had such a powerful gift made him uneasy.

"Like you, Aro?" he pressed.

"No, Caius…" Aro, apparently enjoying the suspense, allowed Caius to relax a little before adding, "His talent is far more powerful than mine. He doesn't need to touch you to hear your thoughts. He's able to pluck them right out of your head from where he stands."

Edward became the focus of every blood red eye in the room. Jealousy, distrust and shock tumbled through the minds that surrounded him. Most tried to throw up a mental wall in an attempt to block him out but Edward knew too well how difficult that was.

_I'm not going to get anywhere if Aro keeps this up,_ Edward realized.

"My talent is similar to yours, Aro," he conceded, "but not nearly as powerful. I only hear the thoughts that pass through your head as you think them, not every thought you've ever had. Clearly, your gift is exponentially more potent."

Aro nodded his head slightly to accept the compliment. Most of the other vampires continued to be curious but far less careful. Two, though, were not assuaged by Edward's explanation: Caius and Jane. Caius looked directly at Edward and the words _Don't ever think that because I don't have a parlor trick talent that I'm to be trifled with, boy,_ formed in his mind. Jane, along a similar vein, smiled. _Since you're talent isn't unique, perhaps I'll get the chance to show you one that is: mine._ A clearly formed image of Edward writhing in agony on the floor filled her mind and her smile widened accordingly.

The malice in both minds steeled Edward's resolve to get the information he came for quickly and leave. Volterra apparently was a hotbed of intrigue and in-fighting and Edward was interested in none of it.

"Aro, you know my thoughts now, so you know why I've come," he said trying to redirect the conversation to a more expedient path. Aro nodded slowly.

"Edward comes looking for his sire," he said simply to Caius.

"What are you talking about," his brother shot back with exasperation, tired of Aro's show and ready to be rid of Edward. "Jane already told us that Carlisle's mate is his sire."

Unfortunately for Caius, Aro was just warming up. "Ah…yes. Well, it seems our dear Jane was wrong there as well." Jane's eyes flashed irately from Aro to Edward. Aro held up a hand to prevent her from launching into another denial or explanation. "Carlisle lied, dear one."

Caius's mind went ballistic. _How dare that freak flout our authority?_ "Aro! Jane and Felix were our official representatives. They were acting in your stead. Can we allow this behavior? Is this how Carlisle repays our kindness and friendship? With lies and betrayal?" Caius's past jealousy over Aro's preference for Carlisle flowed back into him like a tidal wave.

Jane's mind was no less vitriolic, although she could barely form a complete sentence in her mind. The words _Hate!_ and _Burn!_ pounded through her brain in a relentless litany. The only person in the room who wasn't full of fear and jealousy and hate was Aro. _I can only imagine what you're hearing right now, _he smirked at Edward.

Edward realized it was time for a dramatic stance and unfortunately it would require him to bow to Aro's authority: publically and physically. He walked directly toward the Volturi leader, who waved back his guard before turning back to Edward. _Surely you're not going to be foolish, young one?_

Edward looked confidently into Aro's crimson eyes, then slowly lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head.

"Carlisle only did what he did because he was afraid I would be summarily executed. He had noticed the up-tick in murders as well and had been watching me, although he had no inkling of my talent. When he lied to your guard, he did so only with the hope of saving me, a stranger. Please don't repay his kindness and compassion to me by punishing him for it. If anyone is to be punished, let it be me." Edward continued to stare at Aro's black, slippered feet. _Please, God, don't let them kill me. Not when I'm this close to her._

The room was as silent as a tomb. Most of the vampires present were so surprised by Edward's complete and obvious submission to Aro's authority that their minds were blank. Only four minds were not. Jane was alert, ready for the smallest sign that Aro wished to use her talents, so that she could wield her excruciating power on Edward. Caius was wary, knowing Aro to well to think he wouldn't be charmed by Edward's flattering deference. Aro was indeed charmed, loving that no matter who Edward called his father, he bowed before Aro like a servant. The one surprise for Edward was Marcus, who turned his head toward his brother for the first time since Edward entered the room.

"Aro," Marcus whispered, his voice soft and grainy from lack of use, "you know from the boy's mind whether or not Carlisle intended any harm or offense. If he didn't, tell him to get off his knees; he'll scuff the marble." With that his mind returned to its melancholic dirge for his long lost love.

"My brother, as always, you are wise," Aro replied sweetly. He motioned for Edward to rise, which he did quickly. Jane and Caius did nothing to hide their displeasure but both knew better than to openly voice it. Like all of their other petty grievances, they simply tucked this one away, to be nursed for a future payback. Edward was slightly sickened by the relentless backstabbing and grudge-holding these vampires engaged in and wondered how Carlisle could have spent more than a single day among them.

"I believe you, Edward Cullen, that my dear friend intended no offense or harm and was simply acting out of the wish to save a fellow creature. That was ever his way." Aro turned to murmur in an underling's ear, telling them to send guards to clear out his private study. "Come," he said as he turned back to Edward with a sweet smile, "you must tell me all about Carlisle again. I do so love a good story." He gestured for Edward to walk beside him as he led his entourage out of the throne room and into the castle proper. Once they reached Aro's study, he dismissed the bulk of the guards to wait outside the door, taking only his shy shield, Renata, with him.

Aro motioned for Edward to sit in one of the opulent chairs that peppered the space and Edward complied, choosing an ancient looking campaign chair. Aro sat in the one across from him and Renata remained standing, her fingers flittering nervously along her master's cloak, her mind completely consumed with her task of protecting Aro.

"So, you've come looking for Isabella Swan," Aro began. Edward could tell from his Cheshire grin that Aro knew everything Edward wanted to know about Isabella and probably more. The only question was what would it take for Aro to give him that information? Edward didn't believe Aro was in the habit of giving anything away for free.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right spot," he continued in a friendly tone, "but I'm sorry to inform you that Isabella left our fair city some time ago." Aro continued to watch Edward closely. His mind was focused on Edward's reactions to his words, something he had seen Rosalie do in Edward's memories and hence knew to be a very effective way of keeping his other thoughts from Edward.

There were so many questions Edward wanted to ask Aro. What was she like now? Had she changed other vampires? Did she ever mention him? He burned with shame at how desperate he would sound and warred with himself as to whether he cared or not if Aro ultimately held him in disdain. Quickly he decided that Aro's opinion of him mattered not at all, especially when compared to how much he wanted this information.

"You know that I knew Isabella only as a human and I don't have many clear memories of her. Can you tell me anything about her now?" It seemed a safe way to phrase the question and Aro considered it. Clearly he had many images in his mind of Bella, they flashed through quickly, giving Edward nothing more than glimpses of her face, just as beautiful as it had ever been.

Aro again focused on Edward's face to calm the torrent of images in his mind. "I have many memories of Isabella but before I can concentrate on one, there is something that troubles me." _Aha,_ Edward smiled grimly, _and here comes the price for his information_.

"Carlisle has quite a powerful talent in his coven now," Aro paused, rolling around the right way to phrase his question, still very aware that Edward was hearing all his versions. "I can't help but wonder what Carlisle hopes to gain by proselytizing his," _aberrant, revolting, _unnatural, "_unusual_ lifestyle." _Is he looking to create his own seat of power in the New World?_ Aro couldn't keep that last question out of his mind before he refocused on Edward's features, effectively blanking his mind.

_So information on Carlisle is the price I have to pay._ Edward thought about it for less than a second but to their kind it was a lengthy pause. Edward knew Carlisle had no such intentions so answering the question could only do good, soothing Aro's irrational fears and smoothing relations out between the two covens. Still, Edward felt cheapened by reporting on Carlisle, as if he were some sort of spy. He tried to think of what advice his father would give him in this moment. It wasn't hard to imagine: Carlisle would laugh at the thought that _information_ on him could somehow be valuable, but he would tell Edward to give it if it would help him. So he did.

"Carlisle has never wanted anything other than to help others. I can assure you with every fiber of my being that he harbors no hopes or desires to challenge you in any way. Carlisle seeks only to live in peace, and he offers aid to others who choose to live similarly; nothing more." Edward's voice rang with sincerity, but still he held out his hand toward Aro, an offering and a challenge.

Aro nodded his head sagely and for a moment Edward questioned whether the ancient leader would test the veracity of his statements with his powerful touch. Then, with a shrewd look, Aro's eyes whipped to Edward's and he seized Edward's hand. Being prepared for the ebb and flow of information helped prevent the nausea he had felt the first time, but Edward couldn't help but mark the experience as unpleasant in his thoughts, something Aro picked up on in addition to the other information he sought.

"Thank you, Edward," he said finally. "I do think of Carlisle as if he were my own flesh and blood, but you must understand that after so many years, I have seen many a man's flesh and blood betray him." Edward was surprised to see Aro's thoughts drift over the same lovely vampire from Marcus's memories, the woman he named Didyme with such love and loss. Aro's thoughts claimed her as his sister and Edward saw a glimpse of Aro uttering a command about her, many centuries ago, "Burn her." He shuddered with the realization that Aro had been willing to destroy his own sister and wondered what she had done to deserve such a fate.

"It is unpleasant, is it not, this gift we have," Aro's soft voice broke into Edward's reverie. "Having to see not only all the minutia of the minds around us but their most private thoughts. It's a burden, no?" Edward understood the warning he was being given.

"It certainly is," Edward agreed. "But then, with your vastly more in-depth power, you surely know how much that passes through a mind is idle; how few times a person will really act upon a thought." _Please understand that I would never use your thoughts against you, Aro._ Edward said in his mind as Aro's hand lingered upon his own. _Please understand that all I want is to find my Isabella._

Aro smiled. "Your Isabella, hmm? I don't know much about _your_ Isabella, but let me show you something of mine." He settled on one memory from a couple of decades ago, letting it unfold in his mind slowly.

Bella was walking up to Aro in the same room Edward had been in only minutes earlier. Over a simple yet elegant sundress, she wore a dark grey cloak, marking her as one of the guard. Her hood hung back, letting her long, dark hair ripple down her back as she ran her hand distractedly through it. Despite the fact that she would never need sleep, her expression was that of fatigue, as if she had just experienced a very long day. When she arrived at the dais where Aro was seated, she held out her hands, freely offering Aro information in the quickest way possible.

Aro took the information and her greeting at the same time, letting the images she presented to him fly through his head. Edward wasn't able to catch them all but they centered on a very young vampire, a beautiful, dark haired boy no more than fourteen years old, with a wild, feral look in his eyes. The last image was held in Aro's mind the longest, it was a bonfire at dusk by the seashore, where purple smoke snaked lazily into the deep amethyst sky.

"So it is done then, Bella" Aro said with some satisfaction as he stepped back from the embrace and turned Isabella by her arm to walk with him. "Did the young one give you any trouble, dear one?" he asked lightly, although he could see that the boy hadn't.

"No, but I can't help but feel sorry for him and for Jane as well, Aro. Despite Massimo's youth and unpredictability, she considered him her mate. Having her one true love destroyed, the pain of that…" her voice trailed off as her ruby eyes flickered with sadness. She shook her head as if dispelling a painful memory of her own. "Do you know what she will do?"

Aro sighed wearily. "Who can say?" Aro threw his hands up slightly and grimaced. "She was understandably livid at first, making wild threats at everyone under the sun. I had to ask Alec to control her before she lashed out and did something she couldn't take back." Aro's thoughts flitted to the scene where Jane, in a towering rage was turning her power on one after another of the Volturi guard, demanding that Aro prevent Massimo's execution. She howled empty threats at Caius and Aro, and less empty ones at the absent Bella, tantruming like an overtired toddler until Alec had stepped in at Aro's command. As Alec confronted his twin, there was a moment when Aro was uncertain whether she would fell her own brother, but when she saw the fear in his eyes, fear for them both, she had broken, falling to the floor in tearless sobs.

"She's with Alec and Chelsea now," he added, almost as an afterthought. Bella nodded sadly.

"Does she blame me?" He could tell from her expression that she already knew Jane did. Aro sighed again. "Yes, but I will show her the error of her logic, dear one. Not that you above all others need to fear Jane. There's no way she could penetrate your shield unless you willed it."

Edward was able to tell that Bella, as Aro called her, had quite a powerful shielding talent. Unlike Renata, who deflected a vampire passively, Bella talent was more like a barrier: she could encase herself, or anyone she chose, in a zone of safety. She could even keep Aro from reading her thoughts if she so chose, although she lowered her shield for him as a sign of respect, something Aro cherished with absolute delight.

"She _should_ blame me," Bella said despondently. "No one should find love, only to have it ripped away from them. I didn't think I'd ever see the day I pitied Jane, but today I do." Bella opened her mouth to say more, but suddenly the vision disappeared, replaced by an intense scrutiny of Edward's bronze brows.

Edward longed to see more. Despite the fact that Aro's vision raised as many questions as it answered for him, Edward hadn't been so close to Isabella in almost a century. He knew one thing for sure: Aro had given him a priceless gift. By giving him this memory of Isabella, he had given him a crystal clear image of her, not the hazy ones he had clung to for so long. His perfect mind would retain them indefinitely and thus she would always be close. It might be a double-edged sword in the future, but for now, it was bliss. Edward rose.

"I can't thank you enough Aro. You've given me so much and in return I have so little to offer." Edward wished there was a way he could show the Volturi leader his gratitude.

"You could offer to join our household," Aro's mind reeled at the possibilities of two mind readers, especially one that could read thoughts from a distance.

"It's an honor to be asked, I assure you, but an honor too good for me." Edward replied politely, standing now that his audience was at an end. Aro nodded as if that were the answer he expected.

"Carlisle was very fortunate to have found you," he said by means of parting. "Please send him my fondest regards."

Edward shook his head. "I was the fortunate one," he answered fervently. "But I will give my father your good wishes. Thank you again, Aro."

Aro nodded as Edward turned to leave. Edward was almost out the door when Aro's final thought came flitting through the ether. _I believe she's returned to Chicago, dear boy, should you be interested in finding _your_ Isabella_. The thought was accompanied by a small, mischievous chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Mangos are tasty, and so are lemons...if you're 18 or older. Otherwise, you need to go read something T rated."  
**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www****[dot]****youtube****[dot]****com/watch?v=EhVLiHPUOIM**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: I Watched You Suffer**

Sitting in facing dining chairs, Bella and Emmett were silent. Bella waited patiently for Emmett to speak, but, after an hour, it was obvious he would neither speak nor look at her. Not knowing where else to start, she started at her beginning.

"I was born in Georgia in 1797. My father was the county judge, and my mother was a whore who abandoned us when I was twelve years old. My father's name was Charles, and he loved me very much. When he remarried, it caused quite a scandal because his wife was half Cherokee, and we were immediately shunned. Still, my new mother was a lovely woman, and her children with my father were beautiful as well."

Bella tried her best to forget her family, the four people who had loved her most in the world and had suffered because of her. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and remain focused. "In 1818, when I turned 21, I should have been married to some local boy looking to start a family. Because of my father's marriage, however, no one wanted me. I spent a great deal of time alone, reading the books my father would acquire for us. I often sat alone in a meadow in the woods near our home, reading and wondering if I would ever have a life of my own.

"One day, I was approached by a man in my meadow. He was handsome and attentive, but he made me uneasy. When I tried to return to my father's house, the man grabbed me. He tore at my clothes, exposing my neck and shoulders. I tried to fight, but he was so strong." Her words trailed off, and, for a moment, she was silent. She tried to ignore the horrified look Emmett had on his face as he finally stared her way. "I thought he was going to rape me. Instead, I felt his teeth tear into my neck and his mouth drink the blood from my veins."

Emmett, who had sat so still for so long, stood, walking slowly toward her. When he reached her, he sat on the floor next to her, wrapping his arms protectively around her legs. After everything he'd seen, he still wanted to guard her, even from the pain of her past. She lovingly stroked his head.

_Please little boy, don't make me kill you._

Bella took a deep breath and continued. "The pain of the transformation was excruciating. My flesh burned white hot, and if I could have moved, I would have ripped it from my bones. I couldn't scream. I could only lie there and pray for death. Little did I know that I was already dying. The pain lasted three days, and when it ended, I was mad from thirst. The man took me to a woman he had hidden in the woods, and I killed her. I was wild, and I ripped her apart as I drank her. When it was over, I was horrified, but the man was very pleased.

"The man, Adam was his name, took me to a mountain where he had amassed an army of newborn vampires. Newborn vampires are known for their extraordinary strength, and he and his coven were creating hundreds of new vampires in order to fight a war with a coven in South Carolina. As he evaluated his army, Adam discovered my gift." Emmett looked at her, confused, and she leaned over and kissed the crown of his head. "I am able to shield myself from harm, mental and physical. I became Adam's favorite, and he trained me to extend my shield to protect him and his coven. He took me as his lover to make me loyal to him." She hung her head in shame. "I had been so innocent, and he took everything from me.

"One night, the coven from South Carolina attacked us. My shield was still tenuous, and it faltered during the battle. Before I was able to to restore it, several newborns broke through, biting and tearing at us. The scars on my body are from that battle. Adam's closest friend was killed. When the battle was over, we'd won, but Adam was very angry that I'd allowed his friend to die. He had his soldiers kidnap my father, his wife, and their children. As his minions held me back and made me watch, Adam and his inner circle killed my family. He said it was my punishment for failing him.

"Unable to destroy my indestructible body, I simply allowed things to happen then. I allowed them to continue to create newborns indiscriminately. I allowed them to use my shield to protect their pathetic existences. I allowed Adam to abuse and fuck me as he pleased. I didn't care anymore."

Faint sobs echoed throughout the loft, and Bella realized Emmett had buried his face in her lap and begun to cry. She'd never told her story before, and until now, it hadn't occurred to her how horrifying it must sound. "Emmett, I don't have to tell you any more," she whispered.

Looking up at her, his eyes wet and bloodshot, he gasped. "No, I want to know what happened to you."

"Okay, baby," she said, smiling sadly. "One day, years later, the Italian coven that protects the secret of the Vampire came to the United States to suppress the Southern armies. When they came for us, they were ruthless, destroying and burning everyone in their path. I knew this was my chance to end it all, and I lowered my shield. A slight man with long, jet black hair stood over me, and, when he touched me, I braced to die. But I didn't. He pointed to two of his soldiers, commanding them to restrain Adam as he continued to rest his hand on my arm.

"Aro is the leader of the Volturi, the Italian coven, and when he touches you he can see every thought and memory you've ever had. I had completely dropped my shield, hoping to die, and he was able to see how Adam had misused my gift and my body. He promised me that he would not destroy me but cherish me, and he said he would begin by punishing my tormentor. I watched as Aro tore Adam apart in small, torturous pieces, killing him slowly over a number of hours then burning the pieces in a towering pyre of destroyed newborns.

"Aro took me back to Italy to become one of the Volturi. He trained me in the responsible use of my shield. He taught me how to live appropriately as a vampire. He explained that, as a lion respects the gazelle it hunts or the good farmer respects the cattle he raises, we must respect our human prey. We shouldn't revel in killing a human. However, we must also understand that it is the natural order of things that we kill. We are vampires, and, as such, humans must die for our sustenance. It is not necessary to apologize for our needs.

"In return for his faithful friendship, I never shield myself from Aro. And even though I no longer live in Italy, I return to assist him and the Volturi whenever they require it."

Emmett raised his head and took Bella's blood-stained hands in his. He tenderly kissed the tips of her fingers. "Bella, I am so sorry that those things happened to you. I love you, and I swear I'll protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

She sighed. "You can't protect me as a human." She watched him intently, waiting for the horror that was sure to come.

"Then change me." His chin held high, there was no doubt in his voice. He was almost commanding her.

She brushed her fingers along his strong, square jaw. There was a tiny bit of stubble, and she was glad it would always be there if she changed him now. "You saw what I did to that girl, Emmett. Every three days, I go out, select my prey, and drain them until they're dead in my arms. It is not always as easy as today. Sometime it is messy; sometimes you have to hurt them. Are you sure you can do that? If you try to deny yourself, you will eventually kill. You won't be able to stop yourself."

"Why did you fuck her?" He seemed shocked at the huskiness of his voice as he spoke.

Bella grimaced. "I wanted to give her one last moment of happiness before I ended her life. It's not necessary that you do that. At first, you'll be hard pressed not to rip your prey to shreds, much less pleasure them."

Emmett shuddered slightly. "Have you changed anyone else?"

Bella thought back to the night she changed the beautiful boy. He would have been this brave, she thought, had she been able to tell him her story. "Once," she whispered, "a beautiful boy, a very long time ago."

"It must have hurt very much when he left you," Emmett said, stroking her thigh with his hand.

_What is he doing?_ She tried to ignore the arousal she felt as he touched her. "He didn't leave me. He was my mate, but I had to leave him behind when the Volturi needed my help. He died before I could come back for him."

Emmett rose to his knees and, pushing Bella's legs apart, moved to kneel between them. "Am I your mate, now, Bella?" He pulled her shirt to remove it, and she let him.

"No," she said, sighing as she watched him lift her skirt to reveal her rapidly soaking panties. "I love you, but not like that. I think you realize it, too. Aro says we are fated to protect each other."

Looking directly into her eyes, Emmett's blue orbs were filled with fire. He pulled her legs until she was balanced on the edge of the chair and slipped two fingers into her panties, grazing her slick lips. "Yes, I do understand, I think. That doesn't mean I can't make you feel good, though."

Bella moaned as she felt Emmett's two wet fingers slide inside her. Suddenly, she remembered what Aro had said, and she pushed Emmett away. "What are you doing? Aro says we can't do this...it will confuse you."

Emmett sat back on the floor, his eyes wide with hurt. "I just thought if you remembered how good we are together, you wouldn't kill me."

"Oh, no, Emmett," she cried, falling on the floor in front of him. "That's not what I want, not at all."

"You don't think I can do it, Bella," he said pleadingly, "or that I want to. But I can, and I do. I want to be like you so I can protect you, so that I can always be there for you. I will make sure no one ever hurts you again." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Change me, Bella."

She gasped as she realized that, the entire time he was comforting her and weeping for her past pain, he thought she was going to drain him. He thought she could just throw him away, and still he wanted to protect her, shield her from her memories and the evils of her world. He was so brave, and, despite Aro's warnings, she was going to show him how much he meant to her.

Crawling into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. "You are going to be a beautiful vampire," she whispered against his lips. She felt the hot breath of his sigh against her face.

As their mouths met, Bella sucked Emmett's plump bottom lip. She could always taste the slight saltiness of his skin. He opened his mouth, and she felt his tongue press against her. Parting her lips, she took his strong, thick tongue into her mouth.

At first tentative, his hands became insistent, removing her bra and palming her breasts. Leaning back in his arms, she moaned as he wrapped his lips around her stiff nipple and suckled gently. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging to let him know he could take her.

He gazed at her, his lips swollen and parted slightly. "Here?"

In answer to his question, she moved from his lap and lay on the floor next to him, feet away from the shattered wood of the dining room table. Lying down next to her, he shuffled, and she could hear the zipper of his pants moving. His large hands pushed her skirt up to her hips and slowly pulled her panties down her legs. Settling over her, his weight supported on his elbow, he wedged his knee between her thighs, grinding firmly against her.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, his eyes full of concern.

She cupped her hand against his cheek, still slightly damp from his tears. "I am. Are you?"

Kissing her tenderly, he thrust deep inside her. "Yes, Bella...oh God, yes."

Their bodies crashing together, they made love on the cold wood floor. Bella wrapped her legs, still clad in the leather boots, around Emmett's waist and dug her heels into his bare ass. He responded by pounding into her harder than he ever had, moaning and crying her name with each penetration of her hot, dripping body. Every muscle in his body began to tense, and she knew he was close. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she forced his head down, and she placed her lips against his ear.

"I love you, Emmett, and I'll see you in three days."

Burying her face in his neck, she felt his pulse as he exploded inside her, thrusting with each spasm of his cock. Placing one last kiss on his shoulder, Bella sunk her sharp teeth into his neck, and, as his blood began to flow into her mouth, she came hard.

~*~

She'd been at the hospital for a week, maintaining vigil over Edward's bed. The influenza had overtaken him suddenly, and he teetered on the edge of death. His father died two days ago, his mother the previous day, and now he was all alone.

Since losing her life in a Georgia meadow, she swore to herself she would never change anyone against their will. She'd never thought she'd _want_ to change someone, but the beautiful boy changed everything. She had been so close to confessing everything so many times, to begging him to let her change him. Instead, she was watching him die. Checking his condition earlier in the evening, the doctor gently placed his hand on her arm as he told her Edward would likely not live to see the next morning.

Seeing Aro with his wife and other Volturi with their mates, Bella always felt a pang of longing. She'd never, however, thought she would find love in her dark world. Having found it after 121 years, she wasn't going to let it go, even if it violated every oath she'd ever made.

Waiting until the dark hours after midnight, she lifted Edward into her arms, cradling him against her chest. His skin was blazing with fever, and his body was drenched in sweat. His weight was inconsequential, and she tiptoed down the corridor until she found the first exit. Stepping into the street, she was anxious. She needed to quickly find a place to hide. Passing an abandoned building, she walked to the back entrance and kicked in the door. The first interior door led to a basement, and, carrying him down the stairs, she laid him gently on the cold floor.

"Isabella," he moaned. It was the first sound he'd made in two days.

Sitting next to him, she pulled him into her lap. His head hung limply, and his long limbs spilled over her. His breathing was shallow, and a pallor had begun to creep over his features. There was no more time.

Kissing his still lips gently, she lowered her mouth to his neck. "Please forgive me, Edward," she whispered against his skin. "I love you so much. I cannot bear an eternity without you."

Slowly clamping her teeth down on his neck, she could feel the rip of this skin and the pop of his jugular as she bit into him. Her venom entered his body, and she drank his thick, rich blood. They would forever be a part of one another.

She continued to consume him until every inch of her body was warm. She then pulled away, running her tongue over the gaping wound to seal it. She lay on the floor with him, holding him against her cool body. She would try to sooth the intense burning the best she could, and she hoped he would awaken before she needed to hunt again. When the convulsions and screams began, she held him tighter, covering his mouth with her shaking hand.

"Bella!"

Blinking her eyes, Bella looked at Emmett's writhing body on the bed. She'd undressed him and placed him there, wanting to give him what little comfort she could. His screams meant it had begun, and she shuddered as she remembered the intense fire of her own change.

Stripping naked, she lay on top of him, hoping her cool skin would take away some part of the pain. His screams were blood-curdling, and she placed her hand over his mouth. She'd watched so many innocent people turned into monsters during her time with Adam's coven, and she turned Edward that night in the abandoned warehouse. Still, she was horrified watching and hearing someone endure the pain of transformation. Knowing Emmett chose his fate made it no easier to hear his cries of agony.

Edward had screamed her name repeatedly as he burned. She knew that each time her name vibrated against her hand, he was begging her to take his pain away. Finally, after 24 hours, he stopped screaming. She hoped Emmett would do the same.

Holding Emmett's trembling body, she tried not to think of the beautiful boy. She tried not to wonder if he died never knowing how much she loved him. She tried not to imagine how painful his second death had been. She tried not to hate herself for failing him.

_Three days. Three days and I will never be alone again._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Merry Christmas from Edward, ladies!" As usual, if you're not over 18, please don't read. Thanks!**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www****[dot]****youtube****[dot]****com/watch?v=****BEQ-OQwhofY**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/

* * *

**

**Updated A/N: If you're curious about Bella's body temperature or why we've altered other canon elements, we have a nifty post about that on our blog.**

**It can be found at http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Dreams We Held So Close**

_Chicago? Could she really have returned to the same city? The city where we had met in so long ago; where once upon a time we had fallen in love?_

Edward paused in the hallway outside of Aro's study for a moment, wondering if he should go back and ask him for more information. One look at the guards waiting to show him out of the castle nixed that idea. Besides, if Aro had been willing to give Edward more information, he would have. He didn't.

Edward listened very closely, but Aro's thoughts were on the 'meal' he had just consumed before Edward had arrived. He was focusing on the sensation of the blood rushing down his throat, soothing the burning ache there. Edward knew Aro was waiting to be told that Edward had left before he would think of anything else. Edward had been given the gift of Aro's clues, but was left to his own devices to figure out its meaning.

The Isabella who Edward remembered wouldn't have returned to Chicago on a whim. If she had come back, she would have a reason. The pertinent question was: what was that reason?

As he made his way swiftly through the dark night of the city towards the garage where he had stowed his rental car, he tried to put the puzzle pieces together. He knew Aro had recognized him when he had seen him in Afton's thoughts. Clearly he had seen Edward in Jane's thoughts as well. But had he not also seen him in Isabella's? He must have. Yet if he and Isabella were as close as they seemed in Aro's memory, wouldn't he have told Isabella that Edward was in Chicago with Carlisle only a few short years after she left him? If he had, then that would mean she knew he was there but purposefully didn't come back until now? Perhaps she had tried but had been unable to find him. No, that couldn't be so. She could easily have asked Aro for help. He obviously loved her like a daughter. Aro would have found him through Carlisle for her if she had asked. Wouldn't he? Those questions offered no easy answers.

Sliding into the black leather seat of the Ferrari, Edward was no closer to an answer. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she had returned for him, although the sentiment held no logic. Quickly jettisoning any claim to rationality, he decided to go with his instincts, and they told him to return to the places of their courtship. If she was looking for him, she would do the same.

His mind flipped through hazy memories of Chicago during the summer of 1918. Although his memories of Isabella were the clearest ones he had of his human life, they were still murky. One stood out from the others with clarity, though, and, for the first time in decades, he let the sweetness of it flow over him without any accompanying rancor.

~*~

Edward nervously straightened his tie, building up the courage to knock on the door of Isabella's house. He could see from his reflection in the window to his left that he looked perfectly presentable: he was wearing his dove grey tweed suit with a crisp white shirt and light blue tie. His hair, always somewhat unruly, was slicked back on the sides neatly, the rest contained as much as possible under his dark grey fedora. He knew he looked every inch the picture of the perfect gentleman. So why, then, did he feel like such a fraud? He stood there frowning at his reflection for another minute when he nearly jumped out of his skin as the front door whipped open. An older woman with graying red hair and a faded work dress that marked her as a domestic stood there scowling at him.

"Are you going to stare through our windows all day, young man? Or were you planning to knock on the door and introduce yourself like a decent fellow?" The woman's imperious tone was so discordant with her dress that Edward stood there gaping, unable to formulate the correct response.

"What, no answer?" she continued, a hint of Irish showing up in her accent as she got more put out with him. "Must be one of them mental blokes they write about in the papers all the time," she murmured to herself, apparently deducing that Edward's lack of verbal response indicated a deficiency in his hearing as well. Before he could inform the woman that he was neither deaf nor insane, he heard the voice that haunted his dreams drift down the stairs.

"Sadie, is there someone at the door?" He could tell from the smile in her voice that she knew it was him but was letting her housekeeper torture him just a bit longer.

"Yes, miss, but don't you worry yourself about it. It's just some lunatic come to moon at himself in your windows. I'll sweep him off the porch before I leave for the day." Sadie's dismissive words were answered with Isabella's lyrical laugh. Edward was slightly embarrassed at how much just the briefest sound of her voice could affect him, making his previous anxiety dissipate like mist melting away under the warm, morning sun. Rather than dwell on her power over him, though, Edward let it work its magic, bolstering his confidence. When Sadie turned back from her brief communication with her employer, Edward had removed his hat respectfully, holding it behind his back in one hand, behind the bouquet of lilacs and roses that was in the other.

"Hello. My name is Edward Masen." He turned the full force of his smile on the woman and had the satisfaction of seeing that, even though she thought him a madman, she at least found him to be a beguiling one. She gaped at him for a moment, wide eyed as one hand came to settle over her ample bosom, the other absentmindedly patting her almost peach colored hair. "I have come to call on Miss Swan, if she is available." His tone turned the last part into a question but it took her a few moments of blinking before she seemed to realize that.

When she came to her senses, Sadie's lips pinched up in a disapproving frown before grudgingly muttering, "I'll check." She all but shut the door in his face, and a moment later Isabella appeared, beaming at him in a simple yet elegant white cotton shirt and lavender skirt.

"Fair maiden," he returned her radiant smile as he murmured his by now traditional greeting.

"My champion," she rejoined, a laugh flirting at the edges of her lips as she leaned against the door in the shadowy part of her foyer. "You came." Edward was surprised at the vulnerability in those two words. Was it possible that she didn't realize how absolutely she owned him? She had but to crook her little finger at him, and he would follow her through hell and back.

Unable to confess those sentiments as he stood outside her door with her dueña-like servant nearby, most likely listening to their every word, Edward settled for presenting her with a small gift which he hoped would show his devotion.

"A token, my lady," he said as he presented her with the fragrant bouquet. "One that hopefully will show you that my heart is yours to command," he murmured softly, hoping Sadie's ears weren't as sharp as her tongue. Isabella looked pleased, by both the flowers and his words, and she stepped back to invite Edward in.

Once inside, Edward noted that the house was not just large but luxuriously appointed. Nothing ostentatious, that would never do with the war going on, but still visible in the quality of the furnishings. He hadn't realized Isabella was so well off, far more than even his family could boast, and they were among the wealthiest families in Chicago.

Sadie offered to put the flowers in water, breaking Edward's train of thought. He was pleased to hear Isabella tell her she'd do it herself, sending her housekeeper home for the evening. As Sadie bustled past him and out the door, the wicked part of Edward's brain swiftly noted that they were now alone.

_Stop lusting after this woman,_ he reprimanded that part of himself. _She's a lady, and you need to think of her as a lady._

_A lady who you intend to marry…_ his baser instincts sallied back innocently. _Even the Bible tells you cleave unto your own wife._

Edward firmly clamped down on that part of his mind. As much as he tried to keep his thoughts and actions around Isabella pure and honorable, a large part of him wanted nothing more than to lay her down and spend eternity exploring every curve, every hollow, every inch of her skin.

Thankful that she was unable to hear his thoughts, Edward wandered from the foyer to her front parlor after Isabella excused herself to place the bouquet in water. Above the fireplace mantel was a large, gilt frame painting of a woman, although he wasn't immediately able to discern if the subject was a portrait or something more allegorical due to insufficient lighting.

He moved to get a closer look and then flushed because the painting was not the sort of tame subject found in most homes. It was of a seminude woman holding the head a man, almost cradling it next to her naked breast. Even though Edward was sure it must be from a Biblical story, and therefore technically not inappropriate to have hanging so prominently, something about the painting instantly reminded him of Isabella, and that was all the prodding his lustful side needed to start spinning erotic scenarios all over again.

"You're admiring my Judith," she murmured, her pride in the work evident. "Isn't she lush?" Edward cleared his throat, surprised that she had returned so quickly and somewhat at a loss for words, not knowing what to say lest he offend her.

"Did you paint this?" he asked, pleasantly surprised that his voice came out for more self-assured than he felt.

"No," she replied wistfully, still gazing at it. "It's by a Viennese artist named Gustav Klimt. Have you heard of him?" She turned her head, and Edward simply shook his own. She sighed as her eyes were drawn back to the gold bedecked woman. "He died recently, so of course he will become more important now, but I love the dreamlike quality of his works. You should see his drawings; they're exceptional."

"Did you meet him, then? When you purchased the painting?" Edward was more curious at her reaction to the work than anything else. It was special to her, and he wondered if she had met the artist she so obviously admired.

"No, unfortunately. It was a gift from a dear friend." Edward could tell from her tone that she was not interested in discussing how she had come to acquire the painting. But she didn't seem ready to move from where they stood, mutually admiring the work itself.

"It's a painting of Judith, then? From the Bible?" Edward was familiar with the story of the Jewish widow who had risked her very life to save her people by using her seductive wiles to inebriate the leader of the Assyrians and then behead him. It was a common enough topic for sermons these days as the war in Europe raged on, and Edward had heard the tale more than once over the past few years as his preacher had exhorted them, men and women alike, to support their nation the way selfless Judith had. In those sermons, however, Judith's sexuality was obviously never emphasized. Looking at the subject through the eyes of the Viennese artist, Edward realized the story had other allegorical meanings that could be drawn from it besides that of patriotism.

"She doesn't look as fierce as I would have imagined," Edward continued after Isabella nodded. "She's definitely still a woman, not some almost-male virago. But she also doesn't look repulsed by what she's done."

Isabella smiled somewhat thoughtfully before murmuring, "It's interesting you would think of that. When my friend, Aro, gave it to me, he told me it was to remind me that it was possible be powerful while still remaining feminine. That a woman can be, and should be, both."

Edward was impressed with Isabella's friend. The sentiment was not particularly popular or prevalent, but it certainly was true of her. As he looked at Isabella, he could see both strength and vulnerability in her eyes, and he desperately wanted to take the last one away. He turned toward her. They were so close now that he need only lean forward and he would be able to kiss her lips.

In the secluded shadows of her parlor, the thought naturally flowed into the action, and his lips brushed hers softly. Ever since that day under the oak when they had shared their first kiss, Edward had desperately tried to remain a gentleman with Isabella, only rarely indulging in brief, chaste kisses. Still, his body always yearned for more. His lust for Isabella was unquenchable, and he had to fight it every time he was near her. It left him perpetually tongue-tied, and he wasn't sure he had said more than three coherent things in her presence in the entire time of their acquaintance. He certainly had been too dazzled to string together the words he most long to say to her. And if those three little words were too much, then the thoughtful and romantic profession of love he planned to give her in preface to his proposal of marriage was even more so. But he would remedy that tonight.

"Isabella," he murmured as her lips continued to softly graze his, inviting him back into their embrace. Her eyes fluttered open, and, as always, the emotion he saw in them distracted him from their unusual shade of burgundy. "I promised you a picnic under the stars, remember? Are you ready?"

She shot a rueful smile back at him but nodded her head and motioned to the door with her hand. He took her arm and led her out into the warm summer evening toward his father's car, which he had borrowed for the occasion. Francine, the Masen's cook, had generously prepared a lavish cold supper for him to bring, neatly packaged in a large wicker basket complete with a soft blanket to sit on. There was also an ice cold bottle of champagne in the basket, and he fervently hoped to have reason to open it that evening.

The drive from Isabella's house to the meadow just outside the city didn't take long. Soon they were seated on the soft flannel blanket, gazing at the ever more visible stars as the night sky darkened from purplish grey to deep violet. As usual, Bella picked at her food, far more intent on talking to Edward than eating. Edward packed up the remnants of the meal when they were done and placed the basket next to his coat and tie. Isabella had teased him into removing them soon after they sat down, telling him he looked silly dressed so formally on such a hot night out with her in the middle of nowhere. She had even unbuttoned his collar for him, a simple action that had made it his heartbeat stutter and caused his throat to constrict dryly. But there was no awkwardness between them when Edward now lay back on the blanket to look more fully at the night sky, opening an arm for Bella to lie next to him.

"It's so lovely out here, Edward. Thank you for thinking of this." She fit in his arms as if she had been shaped solely for them, and Edward was so happy to show her in any small way how much she meant to him. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being. There wasn't a thing in this world or the next he wouldn't give her. As his thoughts turned more serious, his expression mirrored them, and Isabella reached up a single finger, trying to smooth out the puckered skin on his forehead.

"Isabella," Edward whispered as he sat up and captured her hand, gently tugging her to sit up with him. "My one and only love." She sighed at his words, and he gently cupped her cheek, staring deeply into the pools of her eyes.

"From the moment I first saw you, from the moment we first spoke, you have owned my heart. It will belong to you for eternity, as will I if you'll have me." He pulled her hand to his chest so she could feel how that feeble organ beat solely for her. His words brought a tightness to her eyes, and he could see she felt the same for him. He reached into his pocket and brought out the ring that was nestled there, wrapped in a swatch of black satin. He quickly removed the cloth, holding the slim, gold band between his fingers as he held the ring up for her to see. His heart squeezed as he realized in this moment she had the power to make him the happiest man in the world or to break him completely. _Please, God, let her say, 'Yes.'_

"Isabella Swan? I promise to love you for forever – every single day of forever." He swallowed hard before he asked the question he had specifically brought her there for. "Will you marry me?" Isabella's eyes, which had been drawn to the ring between them, suddenly flickered up to meet Edward's. He could see there were so many words she wanted to say, so many emotions that fluttered across her face, and for a moment, one that felt like an eternity, she looked as if she might refuse him. When she spoke, it was the barest hint of a whisper.

"Yes."

Edward slid the ring onto her finger, taking his time to enjoy the triumph of the moment. Looking at his mother's ring on his beloved's finger, he was overwhelmed with gratitude that this beautiful creature could somehow want him.

"Thank you," he murmured. He kissed each of the fingertips on her left hand before kissing the ring itself. Lifting his head, he leaned forward and finally kissed her lips. When his tongue snaked out, licking her lips slowly, she opened them willingly, taking him in with a sweetness that made his head swim. The mere taste of her mouth was so delicious he wanted to kneel down and thank God for her; but not more than he wanted to continue to taste her.

As they continued to embrace, rational thought fled, and his body began to move on instinct alone. Leaning back, he pulled her down with him, cradling her in his arms as his hands began to tentatively explore her body. At first they just roamed up and down her back, but his palms itched to feel the weight of her breasts, and, since his body was far more in charge than his brain, they did.

She moaned a little as he felt her flesh through the filmy barrier of her thin, cotton shirt, pressing her body against his in silent encouragement. _Can she want this as much as I do,_ he wondered as rational thought surfaced briefly. He cupped her, molding her with his hand, letting his thumb brush over her hardening nipple, earning him another gasp of pleasure. His body yearned for so much more. His demons whispered in his ears, telling him to lay her down, pull her clothes off, to take her here and now and let pleasure be his only guide.

It was that last part, the directive to be ruled solely by his selfish pleasure and not his love for the woman lying next to him that allowed logic to break through the haze of lust. He pulled back; suddenly uncertain. Isabella's eyes fluttered open and her expression tightened as she took in his visible indecision. He was about to apologize for his behavior, but she silenced him with a finger placed gently over his lips.

"Don't, Edward," she murmured. "Please don't say that you're sorry. Not for this." Her eyes searched his, silently imploring him to understand something he couldn't quite grasp. "Never for this. Please…" She pulled his head back down to her own, and he went willingly, understanding finally that her need for him was as great as his own for her. He might have been able to pull back, to deny himself, but he would never be able to deny her. This time, when he pushed her back into the blanket and their lips touched, what had been a smoldering fire burst forth into an inferno. He poured his love into their embrace, showing her with each touch how ardently he loved her.

His lips left a fiery trail down her cheek to her neck. His tongue swirled from the crook of her ear to the hollow of her collar, sweeping back and forth, reveling in the perfection of her skin. He pressed his body into her, and she rose up to meet him, inciting his lust and welcoming it in the same action. Driven to touch more of her, his hands swiftly pulled her shirt loose, gliding under the soft cotton. The tactile pleasure of her cool flesh had him reeling, her breathy response to his touch even more so.

When his palms finally held her perfect breasts, he was again filled with the knowledge of how unworthy he was to be touching her, this perfect woman, this goddess. But then she called out his name softly, and he was lost. She wanted him, she needed him, and he had no choice but to give himself to her.

He pushed her shirt up, pulling it off her with a muted swish. As he tossed it to the side, she quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands over his chest, admiring the flesh she had exposed. She placed a single, soft kiss over his heart and then looked up at him, her eyes filled with some unreadable want, and he was again filled with uncertainty.

"Darling, if I've done something to…" his words trailed off as she shook her head slightly.

"No, Edward, it's not that. I want this; I want you. But I don't ever want this to be something you regret." Her eyes became unbearably sad before she dropped them, whispering in a small, shame-filled voice. "You don't know the things that have happened to me...the things I've done..." Edward wasn't sure what she had been about to confess, but he realized that none of it mattered.

"Isabella," he lifted her chin with a knuckle so her eyes met his once more. "Please don't let the past get in the way of our future. Nothing you've done, nothing that's happened before will ever change the way I feel about you. Nobody's perfect. But I love you," he emphasized. "Your past helped make you what you are, but I want you for all of our tomorrows…not your yesterdays."

She kissed him then, slowly and passionately, saying things in that kiss that he didn't fully understand but accepted with his whole heart. And he kissed her back with all of the ardor that had pent up since that fateful day from what felt like an eternity ago. They tumbled back onto the blanket. He covered her body with his own, desperate to show her just how intensely he loved her, desperate to feel her response. And from the moment his lips touched hers, he was lost. This woman was his siren, calling to both his better angels and darkest demons, and for once they were in full agreement. Edward knew in his soul that they belonged to one another, in every way that a man and a woman could belong to each other. As he pulled her flush against his chest, he pushed his fingers into her soft, dark hair, burying himself in their kiss.

It wasn't long before Isabella's russet hair was spilling free of its bonds and down her back. Edward's hands roamed back and forth between the satin of her skin and the silk of her hair. When he encountered the waist of her skirt, though, he hesitated. He heard James's voice in his head.

_Just flip it up,_ his friend's voice taunted it. _That's the quickest way to get what you want. _But James's idea of courting was often a quick tumble and an even quicker escape; rarely talking to the girls he "dated" once he got what he wanted from them. Clearly, Edward wasn't going to rely on what he imagined James's advice would be. None of his other friends were credibly experienced, despite their many stories to the contrary, and that left Edward with very little in the way of information on how to proceed.

He looked down, hoping that there would be a simple button on the side but saw nothing. As his fingers brushed lower he encountered what he realized would be a row of tiny buttons all the way down the back of her skirt. There was no way he was going to be able to undo them without her help. He looked up to find her regarding him with bemused indulgence.

"Would you be willing to…" He smiled helplessly as his hand toyed with the top button. Taking pity on him, she reached behind and rapidly dispatched with the buttons within her grasp, leaving the sides to fall haphazardly apart.

"That's mine, but there's still yours." Her fingers ghosted over the button at the front of his pants, and his body twitched in response. Swallowing slowly, he thumbed the closure open, sitting up to remove the trousers as she sat back and divested herself of her skirt. Just like that they were naked. It had been accomplished far more easily than he had imagined it would, but now he wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

Isabella sank back to her side and held out her hand for him to join her. When their skin touched, his insecurities fled, and again he was able to focus only on her. His hands resumed their lazy exploration as their tongues merged and melted against one another. Her hands skimmed over his body, eliciting as many pleasured sighs from him as he had garnered from her. When she wrapped her tiny hand around his hardened length, Edward thought he might pass out from the sheer pleasure of it.

Working on the principle of what felt good for him would feel good for her, he placed his hand over her sex as well. She was hot and wet, and without thinking he slipped a finger into the slick folds of flesh. He grazed a small nub of flesh along the way and Isabella moaned loudly, her hand tightening about him. He brought his fingers back and stroked that part of her again and was rewarded with another hard, slow stroke.

They continued to work each other's flesh, no longer kissing as Isabella's head fell forward onto Edward's chest in fevered concentration. When she shifted her legs and his fingers slid inside her, he felt her body convulse around him as she whimpered, "Oh, yes, Edward…please." He curled his long fingers inside her until she was panting, her hand abandoning his cock to steady herself against his chest. Not that he minded. He was now able to focus solely on the beauty that was Isabella lost in the throes of passion, and it was a glorious sight to behold.

With his thumb, he was able to graze what he realized was her clitoris, while still moving his fingers in and out of her, and in no time she was falling apart in front of him. Her head flung back, and her body arched into him ecstasy as she shouted his name. "Edward!" When the convulsions ceased, she fell back toward him, her head once more against his chest and he gathered her into his arms, placing a soft kiss at the top of her head.

A few moments later, she roused herself enough to look up at him with lust filled eyes. "You do know we're not over yet, right?" A wicked smile spread across her lips, and Edward's heart stopped for a second before starting to beat in double time. As she sat upright, she lifted her hips to straddle him. Isabella locked her eyes on his, and they never wavered as she slid, inch by inch down his aching shaft. She stopped when she was fully seated on him, and Edward's mouth dropped open at the sensation of being buried in her amazingly wet heat.

"Oh…my…God…Isabella…" he gasped as she raised herself on him only to engulf him again with agonizing slowness. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to roll her over onto her back and ride her until he reached oblivion. But if he had ever known how completely under her power he was, he knew it then. She could have tortured him endlessly that night, and he would have taken it, begged for it, giving her anything and everything she wanted. He lifted his hands to her hips in silent supplication for some sort of release, asking her to quicken her pace or at least strengthen the impact of her thrusts. She cocked an eyebrow at him and then shook her head lazily. His eyes closed in defeat, and he knew he would simply have to follow her lead.

She rocked her hips back and forth, and he slid in and out of her effortlessly, ebbing and flowing inexorably toward his climax. She was so unbearably hot and tight and wet, and Edward was certain he would lose his mind any minute when she spoke to him again, her voice dripping with passion.

"Edward, won't you look at me?" His eyes drifted open, and he saw her in all of her dark splendor, her hair tumbling down her back, her hands cupping her breasts as if in offering to some pagan god. "Don't you want to see what you do to me?" He groaned as she writhed above him, simultaneously innocent and wanton. How could he have wasted a single moment by closing his eyes?

"Yes, Isabella…oh, yes." His words fell from his mouth like a prayer as his hands and eyes worshipped every part of her they could land upon. She was Venus incarnate, and he was the luckiest mortal alive. He could feel his orgasm building as he struggled to hold on, wanting to make sure she had a chance to feel as heavenly as she was making him feel. He was so close, though, and the newness of the sensations heightened them unbearably.

Finally she leaned down to kiss him sensuously, placing her hands on his chest before pleading, "My love, I'm so close…won't you come with me?" Edward's eyes flashed as he grabbed her hips again, forcefully this time as he pushed up into her as hard as he could. His pelvis ground into the soft, sensitive flesh that surrounded him, making her gasp as she was thrown over the edge. Isabella's body clenched in wave upon wave of pleasure, and she pulled him with her, his voice screaming her name into the lush, star-filled night.

~*~

That had been the one and only time he had known carnal love, and the memory of it had been burned into his brain for eternity. For years the mere hint of it would send him spiraling into anger and shame, but now the memory was altered. Having seen Aro's version of Isabella, the whole tenor of it had changed. No longer did she seem a seductress, intent on stealing his innocence and leaving him damned. No, now she was a woman, as desperate for love as he.

It was this new version of Isabella he returned to find, sure in the knowledge that he would see her soon.

* * *

**A/N: The proposal scene is taken from Eclipse. The words are direct quotes from page 460. I hope Mrs. Meyer won't mind. *wink***


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Merry Christmas, but this is still rated M. 18 or older only, please."  
**

**Playlist song:  
http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=4SAE6yuqlYg  
**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes . blogspot . com/**

**Visit the Twilighted forum to discuss our story:  
http://www . twilighted .net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=33&t=7774**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Give You My World**

"Bella? Is it over, Bella?"

Emmett's voice was shaky and quiet, but it was a symphony to Bella. She looked into his eyes, no longer clear blue but now inky black, and she smiled.

"Yes, baby," she said, stroking his head soothingly, "it's over. I missed you so much." She kissed his lips tenderly.

Sitting up slowly, Emmett carefully scanned the room. "Everything looks so different." He reached out and cupped her face with his hand. "You're even more beautiful, if that's possible. You even _feel _different."

These moments were the ones she had dreamed of having with the beautiful boy. Watching as Emmett opened his eyes and truly saw her for the first time, she once again mourned the loss of her mate. Still, she was devoted to guiding Emmett through the difficult newborn years, making sure he was the perfect vampire she knew he could be. She would not fail this time.

"I'm so thirsty," he said, gritting his teeth.

Jumping to her feet and walking to the chiffarobe, Bella threw a pair of jeans and a dark blue polo on the bed. "I know, and we're going to take care of that. But first we need to go over some rules."

Emmett stood and began dressing. "Rules? Don't we just go kill some people now."

"Not exactly," she said, laughing as she quickly pulled on her own jeans and shirt. "Not if you don't want to find yourself ripped into pieces by the Volturi."

Hearing a loud deep growl, Bella looked up from lacing her shoes to see Emmett in a full crouch. His eyes were on fire with anger, and his chest continued to rumble as his growl continued. She couldn't understand his sudden defensive stance until she thought back on what she had just said.

"No, baby," she cooed, kneeling in front of him on the floor, "it's okay. It was a joke. The Volturi don't want to hurt us, I promise."

He relaxed slightly, his nose crinkling as he sniffed repeatedly. "I can smell you. You're wet."

"Yeah, that," she said sheepishly. The instant she heard him growl, her insides combusted, and she was working hard to keep her desire under control. She'd forgotten he'd be able to smell her arousal now. "Let's discuss that later. You need to feed now."

Suddenly, she was thrown on her back, Emmett's hulking body pinning her down. "No, we'll discuss it now," he roared, ripping her jeans and panties away from her body.

Before she could open her mouth to protest, he spread her thighs and buried his face between her wet, swollen lips. She was no longer the strong one, and he couldn't yet control his heightened sexual impulses. As she lost herself in the sensation of his tongue on her clit, she hoped he would at least limit his attentions to her and his prey.

_Fuck me. Is it possible he's even better at this now?_

Relaxing, she began to thrust her hips toward his hungry, demanding mouth. She felt his lips curve into a smile against her, and he slowly pressed two fingers inside her. He sucked her clit as he gently thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"Emmett," she gasped. "You can't hurt me. You don't have to be so careful."

He froze, and she could feel his ragged breath brush over her. Wrapping his arm around her hips, he brought her closer to his mouth. With a growl that vibrated against her sensitive flesh, he began again, biting, sucking, and licking her into a frenzy. As she began to moan loudly, she felt herself stretch when he entered her with a third thick finger. His fingers pounded into her mercilessly, and she arched her back up off the floor, begging him for more. His lips latched onto her clit, sucking hard until she finally felt every cell in her body vibrate then explode. Her slick walls clenched his fingers, and he moved them slowly until she was finished. Leaving her empty, he licked her clean, and, in her post-orgasmic haze, she could hear him sucking his fingers greedily.

"So good," he muttered. "You taste so good."

Lying on the floor clad only in a t-shirt and shoes, Bella felt completely ridiculous. "Emmett, take off my shoes, please."

Emmett grabbed each foot in turn, taking off her shoe and passing his strong tongue over her sole. Bella knew she was going to have her hands full, not only with her oversexed newborn vampire but her own reaction to his attention. She hoped he'd be able to bed his prey soon, because they'd never leave the loft if she was his only outlet.

"Emmett!" she yelled, yanking her foot from his grasp. "We need to talk before we hunt, and we can't do that with my toes in your mouth."

Crawling toward her, he winked at her. "Can we do it while I fuck you?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, we can't talk while you fuck me, Emmett." She bit her lip, trying not to laugh at his pouting face. "But, if you're a good boy, if you pay attention and do what I say, we'll revisit the issue when we get home."

He sat back on his heels, seemingly placated. "Okay, Bella. I'm sorry. I mean, I've always wanted to...um...fuck you senseless. I just can't seem to control myself very well right now."

"It's okay," she said as she retrieved more panties and jeans to wear. "But you can't go around ripping up all my clothes. That was my favorite pair of jeans."

She could feel him watching her intently as she dressed. She remembered the first time she could see and hear with her new senses. Everything was so detailed. He would hear the cotton and denim of her clothes brush across her skin. Even in the dark room, he would see every detail of her body, practically distinguishing the individual hairs on her head. Most importantly, he would be attuned to every slight scent, which would serve him well during the hunt. He was now able to smell fear, anger, and lust, and, although lust seemed to be his current favorite, he would learn that fear and anger could also be delicious.

Taking his hand, she led him into the living room and pushed him down on the couch. "Emmett, as I said, there are rules you must follow," Bella began, pacing back and forth. "These rules will allow you to hunt inconspicuously, which not only protects our secret but protects you from punishment by the Volturi. They are the rules I have existed by for almost two hundred years, and, while you are with me, you must abide by them as well."

"You know I am never leaving you." Emmett smiled, but his gaze was serious and piercing.

Bella sighed. "Yes, I know, but you still need to follow my rules, okay?" She waited for Emmett to nod and wave her on, then she began.

"Number one: we don't kill children.

"Number two: we don't kill children."

Emmett guffawed. "What is this? Fight Club?"

Bella glared at him. "Very funny. The sooner you let me get through these, the sooner you can quench that thirst of yours.

"Number three: Don't allow them to scream. At least one good Samaritan will come investigate, and you'll have to kill two people.

"Number four: Don't prolong the agony. There's no need to be cruel, but don't beat yourself up if you have to be mean. It is sometime unavoidable.

"Last but not least, number five: Don't leave the body in any worse condition than necessary. There's no need to be disrespectful if you can help it, and leaving mutilated bodies lying around attracts attention."

Emmett's studious attention was tenuous at best, and, when Bella paused to make sure he understood, he was immediately on his feet. "Time to hunt now?"

Bella stifled a chuckle, knowing it would just encourage him. "Yes, now that we're clear on the rules, we can hunt." Walking over to the kitchen counter, she picked up a worn, white business card, turning over in her hand. "I've planned a special hunt for you, Emmett."

~*~

Standing in front of the nondescript brownstone, Emmett looked down at Bella, confusion across his face. She waited to see if his heightened senses would tell him where he was.

Emmett breathed deeply, and his eyes widened in recognition. "Wow, she's my first kill?" His nose crinkled in disgust. "Please tell me I don't have to fuck her."

Bella shook her head and giggled. "You don't _have_ to fuck anyone you don't want to, Emmett. But if you fuck _her_, I'll rip your dick off." Her laugh was sinister, and she saw Emmett shudder in response. "Sorry, little boy," she cooed, threading her fingers through his, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Whatever," he said, feigning coolness. "I'm thirsty. Can we just kill her now, please?"

During their short trip, Emmett discovered countless things about his new body: its unlimited strength, its speed, its indestructibility. Bella explained what they would do here, and Emmett seemed to understand. She worried he would not be able to maintain the cold detachment he would need to kill successfully on the first try, and she was prepared to take down the woman herself and feed him if necessary. In order to show him, to explain to him what he must do, the woman would be aware and afraid. Bella couldn't possibly care less.

As Emmett rang the doorbell, Bella stood behind him, hidden by his massive frame. When they heard the footsteps approach the door, she rested her hand on his shoulder, and she could feel his muscles ripple underneath his skin. The door swung open, and, before the prey could utter a sound, Emmett rushed inside, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the nearest wall. Bella followed quickly, shutting the door behind them.

The prey kicked her feet wildly until Emmett grabbed them with his free hand. She attempted to scratch him, but her fingernails broke against his flesh without doing any damage. Her eyes, wide and filled with fear, finally rested on Bella.

"Hello, Renee," Bella purred. "I know you remember Emmett here, but I do so hope you remember me, too." Grabbing Renee's skirt, Bella ripped it away. "You disrespected me, Renee. You see, Emmett belongs to me, and you put your filthy hands on him." Bella nodded at Emmett, who tore Renee's blouse from her torso. "Now, you get to find out exactly what Emmett can do to you."

Looking at Emmett, Bella no longer saw the eager, innocent human he once was. Instead, she saw the newly-born vampire, licking his lips in anticipation of his first meal. Pushing away nightmares of her beautiful boy's first hunt, alone and scared, she concentrated on this new creature she created. He was strong, he was beautiful, he was...hard.

"Emmett," Bella said, her voice icy, "you cannot fuck her. I will not allow it."

Still pinning a terrified Renee to the wall, Emmett grabbed Bella's hand and pressed it against himself. "Not her. You."

Bella stroked him briefly, for Renee's benefit as much as his. "See, whore, he belongs to me." Turning back toward Renee, Bella ran her hand over Renee's thighs, which quivered at the cool touch. "There are the femoral arteries in the thighs, Emmett. When you find a nice, _clean_ girl, you can bite her there."

"Yes, but she's not clean," Emmett said in a thick, husky voice. "Where should I bite her?"

"Do you feel her pulse against the hand you have wrapped around her throat? Remember where I bit you? That's where you can bite her, baby."

Emmett released Renee, allowing her to fall to the floor, only to snatch her back up and pull her into his chest facing Bella. Just as Bella instructed, he clamped his hand over Renee's mouth, but not before one tiny word escaped her lips.

"Why?"

Bella walked over to their prey, placing her lips against the shivering woman's ear. "In my entire existence, I only ever truly wanted to kill one person. If she had not abandoned me, set in motion the events that ensured I'd be unmarried and unprotected in that meadow, I would be in my grave right now. And, since my mother is already dead, I figure killing the whore that reminds me of her would be the next best thing."

Taking a step back, Bella watched as Emmett pulled Renee's head to the side and sunk his teeth deep into the woman's neck. She talked him through his first gulps, explaining how best to suck the gushing blood from the body. She had not fed since the day she turned him, and Bella was thirsty, too. Knowing Emmett would need much more blood, especially in his first days, she waited until the body was almost drained before she grabbed the woman's arm, biting into her wrist and drinking a few large swallows to tide her over another day. Renee's body shook until the end, and, once he could no longer pull blood from her, Emmett threw her body down the hall behind him.

Standing with his eyes closed, Emmett was silent. Blood was spattered on his shirt, and a crimson stream of blood ran from his lips over his chin and down his neck. Unable to stop herself, Bella came to him and, standing on her tiptoes, licked the blood from his face and neck. When he was clean, she shook his head until he opened his eyes.

They were the most beautiful burgundy she'd ever seen.

"Let's go home, Emmett."

~*~

As soon as they walked into the loft, Emmett threw Bella over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. Tossing her onto the bed, he stood over her and quickly undressed. His cock stood out from his body, and he slowly stroked himself as he watched her. "You said if I was a good boy, we'd revisit the fucking issue."

Bella was mesmerized by the motions he made as he pleasured himself. Aro had warned her to set limits with Emmett, to establish that this was not the relationship they were meant to have. But Aro had his mate; he didn't understand the incredible loneliness Bella felt since losing the beautiful boy. The beautiful boy...Edward...was dead, and she lived. Emmett lived. Emmett lived to please her. When Emmett was inside her, she didn't feel so empty.

Still, Bella fought with herself to do what Aro asked. "Emmett, Aro says..."

Jumping onto the bed to straddle her hips, Emmett growled as he wrapped her hesitant hands around his cock. "I don't give a fuck what Aro says. I'm not confused, and I'm not a child! I am under no misconception that we are mates, and I will not allow someone thousands of miles away who doesn't know me or understand how I feel about you to dictate what we do together." Emmett's head lolled back, and he moaned as Bella began to stroke him despite herself. "You want this as much as I do, Bella. You want to feel good. Let me do that for you."

Rubbing her thumb over the drops of precum oozing from his head, Bella chuckled darkly. "It was never just _good_, Emmett."

Pulling the hem of her shirt free from her jeans, he ripped it open, and immediately began massaging her breasts over her bra. "Please tell me you weren't attached to that shirt."

"The only thing I'm attached to right now, Emmett, is the idea of you inside me."

Laughing Emmett stood, pulling Bella up with him. His anger subsiding, he undressed Bella slowly, running his large, soft hands over every inch of her cool skin. He paid special attention to her taut nipples, pinching and pulling them gently before falling to his knees to lave them with dripping swipes of his tongue. Grasping his hair to pull him closer into her, her knees buckled as she felt his fingers glide through the wetness between her thighs and slip into her. Thrusting his fingers, he circled her clit with his thumb, bringing her to edge of her orgasm before pulling away.

Standing, Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around Bella, lowering his lips to meet hers. Languid and wet, the kiss was lips and teeth and tongue, and it conveyed much more than the simple joining of their bodies. Everything they meant to each other flowed between them.

Finally breaking the kiss, Emmett sat cross-legged in the center of the bed, lifting Bella and entering her slowly as he lowered her into his lap facing him. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, and they began to gently rock together. The slow build of their lovemaking was the sweetest torture, and their cries and moans filled the room as he thrust into her deeper and deeper. Wound around each other, Bella wasn't sure where she stopped and Emmett began. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think about the beautiful boy and how they would have made love the first time after he woke, how he would have felt moving inside her. She brought her mind, body, and heart back to Emmett and gave them all to him willingly.

Soon, she was back to the edge, ready to fall. Emmett's body was tensing, and she knew he was close, too. "Baby, please," she pleaded, "come with me."

Throwing her head back and closing her eyes, she waited for his reply.

Grabbing her hips and pushing them down roughly, Emmett screamed. "Yes, Bella...oh, God, yes!"

Feeling him explode inside her, she fell. Her body, convulsing in pleasure, felt weightless. Her soul felt weightless. Her heart felt weightless.

Raising her head and opening her eyes, she found Emmett's warm, loving smile. Hugging him closer, her gaze fell on the window...on the face in the window.

Gasping, she scrambled off Emmett's lap. She grabbed the flat sheet off the bed, and, wrapping it around her naked body, she stumbled over to the window. Staring mournfully for several seconds, she placed her right hand flat against the cold glass.

"My champion."


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "My most abject apologies in advance. I don't like to see Edward and Bella in pain; this is just how their story goes. Sorry." As usual, if you're not over 18, please don't read. Thanks!**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www****[dot]****youtube****[dot]****com/watch?v=R6LEEiFxcNY**

**Visit our blog for story background, how we differ from canon vampire lore, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Damn Your Lies**

When Edward arrived home, the relief his parents felt was palpable. He hadn't realized how nervous Carlisle and Esme had been about his journey before he left for Volterra, but, now that he was back, safe and sound, he saw the strain his absence had put on them. Esme sat on the settee in Carlisle's study, leaning back into the comforting embrace of her mate, holding Edward's hand in her own as he had recounted what had happened in Italy.

Rosalie stood near the fire, politely interested on the outside but in truth wishing Edward would finish the tale quickly so she could get back to her room. Beyond that one slip, Edward noted that Rose was actively concealing her thoughts from him, focusing on the how many shades of bronze she could find in his hair. _Russet…sepia… copper in the highlights from the fire but bistre in the shadows…_

He hoped she merely wanted a little privacy and that it wasn't because she was indulging in another romantic fantasy that would culminate with him seeing the errors of his ways and groveling for her affection. He shuddered at the memory of the last time she had let that errant thought slip through her head in his presence. The remarkable detail it contained belied how much time she had spent thinking on it, particularly on his abject pleading stance.

"We're so happy to have you home, son," Carlisle said after Edward finished. "And I'm glad that you were able to allay Aro's fears." Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. "He's been surrounded by those schemers too long; he's starting to see conspiracies everywhere." He sighed, sorry for his old friend. "I'll have to write him, and thank him for granting you a private audience." Glancing down at his watch though, he grimaced.

"Unfortunately, it will have to wait until later. I've promised Dr. Cooper that I would swing by before rounds and have a look at one of his patients." He reached down to grasp Esme's hand, planting a kiss on her wrist before clapping Edward on the shoulder one last time. "Stop by the lab later on today?" _Angela will want to know that you're alright. You know she thinks of you as a surrogate, older brother. When I told her that you were dealing with some issues with your birth family out east, she looked worried for you._

Edward nodded, acknowledging he would be by the lab after his lectures that afternoon. Rosalie left the study with Carlisle, leaving just Esme with Edward. She rose and took his hands in hers again.

"Will you look for her then?" Her ocher eyes searched his, looking for any sign that he might abandon this course which she still feared would bring Edward nothing but pain.

"Yes, but not today. I want to get back into my routine, make sure everything looks normal so I don't make any more waves for Carlisle at the university." Edward squeezed her hands slightly. "But I'm going to look tonight, Mom. You do understand that I have to find her, right?" His face scrunched up; he was sorry that he continued to worry her, but he still wasn't able to leave this new information about Isabella alone. His mother nodded with a sigh.

"I know you have to do everything you can to find her, it's just…" _I hope she winds up being worth finding._ Immediately she was flooded with embarrassment. "Oh Edward, I'm sorry," she gasped contritely. "If she was worthy of your love in the first place, I'm sure she's worthy of being found at the very least. Please forgive me. That was rude of me."

"It's fine, Esme," Edward said as he gave her a wry smile. "I hope she winds up being worth finding, too." With a final hug he went up to his room and changed his clothes for a day of lectures and then the lab. Reflexively he listened for Rosalie, wondering if she would give him some clue as to what had her so occupied in her room. She was obviously intent on keeping that to herself as she focused the genetic permutation problem Carlisle asked her to solve for him. Rosalie suspected their father was hoping she would be lucky enough to find a solution where he had failed, and, while she didn't like disappointing him, she wasn't sure she wanted to discover the answer if it would in any way confirm his luck-hypothesis.

The day in lectures was particularly difficult. It was late in October, and, from Edward's experience, the colder the weather got in Chicago, the more people thought about their favorite way to warm themselves up. If these med students were getting laid half as much as they were imagining it, orgies would be breaking out in the cafeteria. Disgusted, Edward walked the few blocks over to Carlisle's lab.

Entering the brightly lit room on the third floor of the building, Edward hung up his jacket and grabbed his lab coat from its hook. Angela, the other student Carlisle employed as a lab assistant, was already at her work station, busy doing the miniprep work Carlisle had left for them to do that day. She smiled at him as he entered but kept her focus on her work. _He seems cheerful. Hopefully that family stuff went well. I'm just so glad he doesn't look like Lee did after he met his birth parents._ Angela's mouth pinched unhappily as she remembered the boy from her high school who was the only other person she knew who had been adopted. Lee's experience hadn't been positive, and, when she had learned Edward was adopted, she immediately associated the two boys in her mind.

Edward took a tray of cultures from the freezer and carried them to his normal work spot, the station that faced Angela's. As he settled into the process of first lysing the bacteria, then adding the neutralization buffer before spinning the samples in the centrifuge to remove the precipitate, he struck up the conversation he needed to have with Angela to ease her concerns for him.

"So, did anything interesting happen here while I was gone?" Edward kept his eyes focused on his work, not because he needed to watch how much acetate he was adding to the sample he was working on but because he knew a human would.

Angela didn't glance up from her work as she spoke. "No, but then nothing interesting ever does. At least not to me," she added with a self-deprecating smile. _Maybe if I was more adventurous, interesting things would happen to me…_ She shook the errant thought aside, noting that she never had the guts to do anything truly wild anyway.

Her thoughts stuttered over the last date she had gone on, over the summer. She had been immediately attracted to Ben, the guy she had met in the coffee shop near her apartment. She was a sucker for guys built like line-backers, and she still mentally sighed as she thought about Ben's broad shoulders. Unfortunately, Ben had been as thick in the head as he was in the bicep, and they hadn't gotten past that first date. _I never seem to get past the first date_, she thought wearily.

"What about you?" She asked, shaking thoughts of Ben from her mind. She looked up briefly to gauge his reaction as she changed the subject. "Dr. Cullen said you had to go east for some family stuff." _Gosh, I hope I'm not bringing up a sore topic._

"Yeah," Edward answered with a shrug. "There was something I needed to tend to with an account from my mother's estate." The lie fell from his lips as easily as all the others had over the years. Lying was part of being a vampire who lived among humans, Carlisle had explained to him years ago. It certainly was kinder than the truth, even if Edward had no intention of killing Angela.

"Oh, nothing too stressful I hope." _You really should mind your own business Angela Marie Weber_, her father's voice resounded in her brain, but her curiosity got the better of her as always. Edward smiled, knowing that it was her curious mind that led Angela into science. She always just _needed_ to know things, and he liked that about her.

"No, nothing like that," he said and smiled back. "It was a simple business matter but one that required me to attend to it in person." With that, Edward could tell that Angela's concerns had been allayed. He stayed in the lab, working, for the next few hours, finishing up playing the role he needed to play. As soon as Angela was ready to quit for the evening, he walked her to her car. Edward was as protective of Angela as she was of him, enjoying that she thought of him filially just as he considered her a sort of little sister. Once he was sure she was safely headed for home, he turned south to Canaryville, the section of the city in which Isabella had once lived and where he planned to begin his search for her.

Running through the sections of the city he hadn't visited in almost a century, Edward couldn't tell if he was actually catching hints of Isabella's scent or just imagining it. Was hope clouding his senses? He didn't think so, but the vision Aro had shown him triggered so many latent memories in Edward's mind, he felt as if Isabella had been right next to him since he left Volterra.

On a whim, he stopped by the park where she had found him again so many years ago. He wandered past the field with the tall oak trees where they had kissed for the first time. As he did, Edward caught the faintest whiff of something…not human. It was soft and lush like vanilla with a sweet undertone of ripe strawberries. But there was something else mixed in with it: an underlying odor of chocolate? Coffee? The aroma nagged at him. Like a sleepwalker, Edward followed it past the formal gardens, past the reflecting pond, and out onto the street and into the city again.

It led him to the heart of Isabella's old neighborhood, only a few blocks from where her house once stood. For a moment he forgot the scent he had been following and remembered how he had stood on the porch of that house the day they had made love, how nervous he had been and how very much in love. In the thirties, not long after he had left Chicago to follow Carlisle to the Pacific Northwest, he had purchased the grand, old Queen Anne and had it demolished. It was the only time he acknowledged the anger and betrayal he had felt and done something about it. Though cathartic, it had not done much to cleanse his heart of the ichor with which Isabella's leaving had filled him.

The wind shifted again, and the scent he had been following called him onward, past the seedy corner currency exchange with its neon sign alternately blinking "2:12" and "39˚F." Edward barely noted the time, something that would have sent warning tremors through him normally, especially combined with the perfume he identified as Isabella's. He inhaled deeply, turning his head up to where the aroma was strongest. He easily scaled the building and was streaking along the rooftops of the warehouses that dotted the main street when he heard her voice.

"Baby, please…come with me."

_Isabella?_ Could it really be her? Was she calling to him? No longer relying on his sense of smell, Edward flew toward the loft at the end of the block. There was a light in a window, and the scent he had been following definitely led to this building. But he couldn't hear Isabella's thoughts. Was he going insane? He had heard the voice clearly, recognized it as hers immediately. Yet the only thing he could hear now was two people in the midst of being intimate; the man's thoughts were filled with the vision of a woman's perfect breasts as he grabbed her hips and ground up into her. Edward leapt to the ground before silently climbing up the brick façade that led to the illuminated glass.

"Yes, Bella…oh, God, yes!"

_Bella?_ Edward halted. Could it be a coincidence? If he could sleep he would have been convinced he was in the midst of a bizarre dream. Unable to stop them, his hands pulled him closer to the well-lit window. Looking through the pane, he saw a couple in the throes of ecstasy, perfectly entwined and facing one another on the bed that dominated the room. He wanted to turn away, uncomfortable staring that the lovers like some lurid Peeping-Tom. But he couldn't. His eyes were riveted on the beautiful pair: the way their dark hair made their pale skin luminous, the way they moved sinuously and sensuously in unison.

When the woman came her face went blank, as if years of sadness and pain had been erased in that one act. It made Edward feel oddly happy for her. Then the exquisitely gorgeous woman pulled her lover closer and sighed in absolute contentment. Edward's whole world tilted as her eyes fluttered to the window and he saw the face that had haunted his heart for nearly a century.

_Fair maiden_, his soul reflexively called out, and his hand briefly touched the glass in front of him. Her eyes widened in recognition, and Edward's mind finally engaged. _Betrayer!!_ All that came out of Edward's mouth was a feral hiss. His eyes stung and his skin crawled and he could barely comprehend the sight before him but he knew one thing: he had to leave this horror behind him or he _would_ go insane.

But no matter what he did, she followed him. He flung himself down to the ground, and she reached down to help him up, exactly as she had when they first met.

_Would my lady liege be beneficent or cruel?_

_Oh, definitely cruel…_

He fell back, scrambling away from the ghostly vision, no longer caring whether or not he had lost his mind, only wanting to be away from this place. He sprang up and turned toward the street when he was accosted by another hazy image.

_I told you we'd meet again. Although, I'm not sure meeting me constitutes a dream._

_If you're not a dream, then you're the best kind of nightmare._

"Leave me alone!" he screamed as the wind blew the unwanted mirage away like smoke. He was running now, as if the fires of hell were licking at his heels, and he was as fast as any of their kind could be. But not fast enough to outrun the hateful voice in his head.

_She's done it again. She's crushed you completely._

_How could I have been such a fool? How many times will I let that woman destroy me?_

Edward castigated himself as he fled through the night. The demon inside him used his fragile, little human memories against him like knives, cutting him and leaving him bleeding like a sacrificial lamb.

_I imagine that you, my fair lady, are the sort of woman who leaves hordes of slain men in her wake._ Slice.

_I think we both let things get a little out of hand._ Slice.

_I'm not going anywhere._ Slice.

It occurred to him as he ran that her new lover was immortal. _Did she make him? Will she keep him?_ Edward couldn't help the jealousy that flowed through him over the thought that she had so easily chosen another. She had come back to Chicago; finding him would have been so simple had she wanted to, but instead _Bella…_

_I don't even know your name._

… had found a new lover.

_An obviously more experienced lover_, the snide voice inside him added, rubbing a little salt in his already bleeding wounds. _Perhaps that's why she never came back for you_. _Perhaps after your fumbling attempt at love al fresco she couldn't stomach tying herself to you for eternity._

_Shut up, SHUT UP!!!!_ "Shut up!" Edward tried in vain to silence the voice inside him, the same voice that had told him again and again how worthless he was, how the Isabella he thought he knew never loved him, how she had simply used him and thrown him away.

It was his pursuer's thoughts that finally captured his attention, gagging his inner demon. Well before the vampire was close enough to grab Edward, his furious thoughts came fuming forward. _When I get my hands on this jackass, I'm going to rip him to pieces._

Edward laughed internally. "You're going to have to catch me first, monkey man," he called back to the gorilla-sized vampire chasing him. He pushed himself faster, becoming nothing but a blurred wind in the night.

Quicker than he would have imagined possible, the man caught up with him; his meaty hand clasping Edward's shoulder and yanking him to a halt in the darkened alleyway he had just entered.

"Get your jollies spying on people, do you, pervert?" The giant's thoughts betrayed his intentions, and Edward was easily able to avoid the crushing blow aimed at his head. _How on Earth did he know to duck?_

Bella's lover continued to attack him, and Edward continued to parry. He was able to get in a few hits of his own, not that it did much to the nude Hulk he was fighting, who Edward was able to tell was a newborn, both because of his strength and his single-minded focus. Edward remembered the tunnel-vision he had experienced as a newborn, unable to sift through nuances when blood lust was incited. And this vampire clearly felt the overwhelming need to protect Isabella. _No, she's not Isabella. His lover's name is Bella, remember?_

That moment of reflection earned Edward a body check so powerful he slammed into the brick wall behind him with enough force to go through. Edward sprang up and charged the now dust covered vampire before him, letting his rage at what he had seen fuel him. He succeeded in knocking the mammoth down and pinning him under him when a shadow fell across them both.

"Edward…" Bella stared him with a mixture of shock and horror on her face, her hand reaching out for him ever so slightly. Edward couldn't help wondering if her expression matched the one he had worn just a few minutes ago when his world had come apart.

"Emmett, stop this. Now!" Bella turned to the hulking monster and he froze in the lunge he had been about to execute. Edward noted in relief that she had at least taken the fraction of a second necessary to throw some clothes on. She tossed a pair of khakis to the vampire obviously named Emmett whose face had gone from a mask of fury to a wrinkled mess of confusion at her words.

_Edward? Wait does she mean the beautiful boy?_ Edward's head snapped back to Emmett when he heard his thoughts.

"Who the hell is the beautiful boy?"

"Edward … is it really? But it can't be…I thought…" Bella was walking towards him slowly, even for a human. Her hands extended, reaching out to him, but Edward couldn't discern whether the gesture was meant to be placating or was simply a desire to hold him. _The last thing she wants is to hold you, you idiot! That's what she has Tarzan for, right?_

Edward watched her intently, waiting for the thoughts obvious in her wild eyes to appear in her head but he could hear nothing. He tried harder, almost leaning towards her with the intensity of his concentration, but still, she was a blank. In his frustration, he growled; springing to his feet and skittering back, away from this fiend who wore the face of the woman he had loved but was in reality nothing more than a stranger. He was suddenly thankful he couldn't hear her thoughts. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

"No, Bella," he sneered her name like a curse, "I don't want your explanations. I'm done with your lies." From behind her, Emmett hissed, but her hand flashed back behind her to caution him to stay.

"Please, Edward," she whispered back, her eyes never leaving his, "Oh, dear God, please…" Her fingers twitched up toward his face, betraying her longing to touch him and he flinched involuntarily away from their caress, even though she was twenty feet or more away from him. Her eyes welled with sadness and confusion.

"Oh, please let it be true. You're alive."

* * *

**A/N: So the time blinking on the currency exchange sign is 2:12; it's not a typo. I was tempted to make it 2:14, but then I realized it would be more evil for Edward to see Bella at 2:14 instead, so two minutes elapse from when he sees the sign to when he sees his one true love. Mwwwahahah!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Might snow, might not. But I know this is rated M; 18 or older only, please."  
**

**Playlist song:  
http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=R1-j9hEPenM**

**Ufficio Turistico di Volterra:  
http://www . volterratur . it/**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes . blogspot . com/**

**Visit the Twilighted forum to discuss our story:  
http://www . twilighted .net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=33&t=7774**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Child Without a Home**

Sprawled naked on the living room floor, Bella fought to understand what had just happened. One second, she was facing the ghost of her beautiful boy in the window, and, in another instant, Emmett flung her twenty feet behind him and crashed through the window, running away. Could it be possible that he'd seen the ghost as well? Was the phantom of her love who died so long ago haunting them both now?

Just then, the voice from her waking nightmares stabbed her. "You're going to have to catch me first, monkey man!"

Laced with venom and rage, the voice was still unmistakable. Could ghosts speak?

She jumped to her feet, scrambling for the clothes she and Emmett discarded. Pulling on her jeans, she remembered Emmett ripping her shirt from her body, and she quickly jerked his over her head. Unable to find Emmett's jeans but positive he jumped through the window naked, she grabbed the first pair of his pants she could lay hands on and jumped through the window into the night.

Falling through the air, she was overwhelmed by a scent. It was beautiful boy, all cardamom and pine, almond and honey. Still, something else was intertwined. Blood? But not human blood. Something gamy and wild. Did ghosts have scents?

As her feet fell softly on the pavement, she heard Emmett roar. "Get your jollies spying on people, do you, pervert?"

Running toward the location of the voice and the increasing intensity of the scent, her bare feet lightly touched the pavement. She ran with all the speed of which she was capable, not caring if she was seen. Finally, the scent was so strong it almost suffocated her, and she stopped just in time to see Emmett land a crushing blow that sent the ghost crashing through a brick wall.

_Wait, how could a phantom crash through a brick..._

Bella hugged herself, trying to keep the horror of reality from ripping her to shreds. She felt a strange pull at the back of her throat as it opened and thick, inky black blood gushed up her throat and out of her mouth onto the cold asphalt of the street. She continued to vomit until her body was wracked with dry heaves. When the retching ceased, she wiped her mouth on Emmett's shirt and looked up to see him pinned on the ground by...she couldn't even think his name. She only knew that, if she didn't stop them, Emmett would hurt him.

Slowly approaching the tangled men, she watched as they both looked up at her. Emmett's burgundy eyes were a mix of fire and concern. The other set of eyes were black-rimmed amber, and she tried not to think of the abomination she knew would cause that color. As she reached them, they parted, Emmett dropping into a defensive crouch and the other scrambling away but still facing her.

His face, even twisted in anger, was the face from her memory. She lifted her hand slightly, wanting to touch the flesh and bone so much she ached. He was real. He was the beautiful boy. He was...

"Edward..."

She felt Emmett move behind her, and she spun to face him. "Emmett, stop this. Now!" He seemed confused as she tossed him his pants, and she shook her head slightly, cutting off any argument.

"Who the hell is the beautiful boy?" Edward snarled.

Her eyes wide, she stared back at him. He'd never heard her call him that. Only Aro had. How did he know?

"Edward," she whispered, moving toward him, her hands outstretched and her fingers longing to touch him. "Is it really? But it can't be…I thought…"

Desperate to feel him and know he was real, she stepped slowly toward him again. He leaned forward very slightly, and, for a brief second, she thought he would come to her. She was wounded when he skittered away and a furious growl rumbled in his chest.

"No, Bel-la." He viciously enunciated the syllables of her name, a name he had never called her. "I don't want your explanations. I'm done with your lies."

She waved off a hissing Emmett, never taking her eyes off Edward. "Please, Edward. Oh, dear God, please..." She was begging Edward to understand she still loved him. She was also begging God to make her understand why she'd lived so long without her mate. When Edward flinched away from her, she felt the painful prick of tears that would never fall. "Oh, please let it be true. You're alive."

Edward grabbed his shirt, twisting it in his hands. "Do you call this alive? You damned me and left me to rot in Hell!"

Taking another step, she longed to hold him and take his anger away. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I wanted to be there when you woke up, to explain. But..."

"But what?" he screamed, his eyes crazed. "You found something better...someone better?" He nodded toward Emmett.

Raising her hands with palms facing him and fingers extended, she shook them, wanting him to stop and listen. "No, no, no. You were dying. Do you remember? I couldn't face eternity without you..."

His eerie laugh cut through her. "You did, though, didn't you, Bel-la?" He continued to use her name as a weapon. "You seem to have faced these years without me just fine."

Remembering the dark time after Aro told her the beautiful boy was dead, she tried to push away the pain, reminding herself he didn't understand. "They told me you were dead. They told me..."

"I offered you a pure heart, and you repaid me with pain and deceit!" Edward's words dripped with agony.

Suddenly, she felt Emmett's strong arms surrounding her, trying to comfort and protect her. She almost allowed herself to sigh until she looked up at Edward. His eyes were completely black, and his teeth were grinding together so hard she could hear it.

Edward tilted his head, his smile evil and empty. "And who is this, Bel-la? Your new toy? Is that how you get off, seducing innocents and then making them monsters like you?"

Emmett's growl vibrated through her entire body. "You don't understand anything, you stupid little boy!" Emmett thundered. "Your pain, my pain when we changed was nothing, _**nothing **_compared to what she went through!"

Pushing away from Emmett, Bella walked two steps and collapsed in the street. "O ye of little faith," she muttered, all her strength fading away. "All these years, you never once came for me. You know how I love you, but still you think the worst of me."

His steps, slow and deliberate, pounded across the street toward her. He stopped, and she could see the toes of his shoes as he stood over her. "Was it unpleasant for you, Bel-la? The change, was it painful? Did a monster take your life without your permission?" He crouched down over her, and the hair on the back of her neck stood as she felt his breath there. "Well, guess what, fair maiden? You're no better than the monster that changed you. You're _worse_."

Never moving, she heard the beautiful boy run away, Emmett screaming obscenities after him. She did not worry that Emmett would pursue Edward. Unlike Edward, Emmett would not leave her here like a dog in the middle of the street.

She was haunted by Edward's black eyes, full of hate and contempt, piercing her as his beautiful mouth spewed acrimony. He called her a monster. He compared her to the man who changed her and tortured her body and soul. She tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen.

He didn't care why she changed him.

He didn't care why she left him.

He didn't care that she thought she'd lost him forever.

He didn't care that she loved him.

He didn't care, because he didn't love her anymore. The realization left her cold and empty, and she lay in the wet, grimy street, praying that the same God who'd seen fit to take away Edward's love would see fit to take away her pain as well.

Shattering into a million pieces was the one thing her shield could not protect.

Her heart.

~*~

When Emmett carried Bella back to the loft, she was limp in his arms. Her eyes were open and unfocused, and she didn't speak. Walking quickly, he made it back to their home just as the sun rose on the horizon. Gingerly toting her through the door, he walked to the bedroom and, crushing shards of glass under his feet, sat with her on the bed. Wanting to sooth away her pain, he cradled her as she rocked back and forth, chanting.

"He hates me. He hates me. He hates me." Her painful dirge was unceasing.

His instinct told him to do whatever it took to make her happy, even if it meant finding the evil bastard that put her in this state. He brushed her hair from her face and smoothed it down before kissing her gently on the forehead. "Don't worry, baby. We'll get him back, I swear."

She continued to rock and repeat the three words that seemed to rend her soul. Emmett finally laid her on the bed, and her unseeing eyes gazed off into the distance. As she lay unchanging, he swept the glass from the floor, and, even though the cold air would not harm them, found an old moving box and taped it over the gaping hole that was once the window.

Her clothes were filthy from the street, and her hair was disheveled and matted. Emmett carefully undressed her, and, using a damped washcloth, gently cleaned her skin. When he was finished, he dressed her in a soft, loose sweater and jeans. Grabbing a hairbrush, he lifted and moved her until she was nestled between his legs, her back against his chest. He slowly pulled the brush through her long mahogany locks, careful not to yank the tangles and knots, forgetting it would not hurt her. Once her hair again fell freely, he held her, whispering words of love and dedication and promises to bring the beautiful boy back to her.

When they had not fed for 24 hours, Emmett knew he would have to leave her and hunt on his own. His sustenance was not his main concern; he knew Bella fed very little during the first hunt together, and he was sure he smelled regurgitated blood on the street where they confronted Edward. As much as he did not want to leave her alone, he would die before he let her waste away. He'd only hunted once, but Bella had been the perfect instructor. He was sure he could manage on his own, this one time.

Several hours later, he drug an unconscious man through the loft. Dropping him at the side of the bed, Emmett grabbed his arm and thrust it under Bella's nose. "Drink!" he commanded.

When she didn't move, he scratched a small tear into the man's arm, waving the newly drawn blood in her face. "Goddamn it, Bella, drink...for me."

Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked at him sadly before finally sinking her teeth into the man's wrist. Emmett sighed in relief as she took three large gulps before giving up and letting the arm fall from her mouth.

_It's not much, but it's a start._

Quickly draining the man, Emmett left long enough to dispose of the body.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, he spent several hours watching his strong, beautiful sire lie still, all the fire gone from her eyes, the will drained from her body. He wondered if this was how she managed to exist through the horrible things her own sire had done to her. He then remembered what she said she'd done.

_"I knew this was my chance to end it all, and I lowered my shield."__  
_  
Suddenly, he knew what her giving up like this would lead to. They were not mates, but they were something...something important. He would never let her be harmed, and he would never let her harm herself. Horrified, he jerked her from the bed and held her tightly, stroking her hair and murmuring "no" again and again.

He didn't know how to help her until he remembered who had saved her from her sire: Aro. Holding her limp body by her shoulders, he shook her, pleading.

"Baby, where is your phone? I need your phone. Please tell me where it is." Her head lolled back, and her body moved like a rag doll. Remembering he couldn't hurt her, he shook her with more force, screaming his questions at her.

Finally, she raised her head slightly and whispered. "You broke it...me...against the wall...now leave me alone..."

Pulling her back into the cradle of his arms, Emmett struggled to understand her, but he finally realized what she meant. "Shit, Bella, it broke when I threw you against the wall? Fuck, I've got to find my stuff...I had a phone with my old clothes."

He ran to the chiffarobe and, flinging the right door open, began ripping clothes from their hangers. Unable to find his original clothes, he flung open the left door and noticed two drawers at the bottom. Opening the first drawer, he found the contents of his pants pockets. He chuckled at Bella's keeping his Nordstrom name tag and smiled widely when he saw his PDA phone hiding in the back behind his wallet.

Pulling up Google on the tiny phone web browser, Emmett struggled to remember the name of the country where Bella said the Volturi were based. He was sure searching for "Volturi" would be pretty useless, but maybe a tiny town would have someone there who could help him. He was sure Bella, in her current state, would not rattle the phone number off for him.

He knelt at the side of the bed, tenderly resting his hand on her cheek. "Baby, I need you to tell me how to find Aro. Where is he, Bella? Tell me."

"Italy...Volterra...please...leave me," she muttered, never making eye contact.

Struggling as he always had with his large thumbs on the tiny PDA keyboard, Emmett was finally able to type the name into the search box. Finding the number of the Ufficio Turistico di Volterra, he decided to take a chance. Surely, he thought, if the Volturi controlled the town, he would simply have to ask for the man by name. Dialing, the seconds he waited for an answer were the longest seconds of his newborn existence.

When a friendly female voice with a thick Italian accent appeared on the other end, he swallowed hard before speaking. "Yes, I need to find an Aro there, please."

"Signore, I am sure I do not know..."

A red haze descended over everything, and he struggled not to crush the tiny phone in his hand. "Look, don't fuck with me lady. I'm sure you know exactly who I'm talking about. Tell him it's about Isabella. Tell him it's an emergency."

The phone fell silent, and he was sure she'd hung up on him. Just as he was about to disconnect, a smooth, male Italian voice sang from the earpiece. "Is this Bella's protector?"

"Yes, it is. Emmett." He suddenly realized his little stunt might cost him more than the loss of good will with the poor woman at the tourism office.

"Emmett, if I did not love her like a daughter, I would order you destroyed right now." His voice was calm, no hint of anger in his voice. "Did she see Edward?"

Taken aback, Emmett stuttered. "Y-y-yes, but how..."

"Never mind that now." Aro's voice was now filled with sorrow and, Emmett thought, regret. "How is she?"

Sitting next to her on the bed, Emmett ran his free hand lovingly over her arms and shoulders. "She has barely moved in almost 36 hours. She's stopped chanting, though. And I had to force her to feed."

Aro sighed loudly. "I did try to call...to warn her." He paused for a moment. "This happened, before, when I told her he'd died."

Emmett thought briefly about Aro's words. He knew Edward was on his way, but he didn't want to talk about how he knew. He'd been the one who told her Edward was dead, but he didn't seemed shocked that Edward was alive. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, Emmett waited until his anger over what he now knew Aro had done crested before speaking again. "How long was she like this then?"

"Two years."

"Two years?" Emmett howled. "I can't let her stay like this for two years! Not when she did nothing wrong!" He knew the next thing he said would either help Bella or end him. "Sir, if you love her, you have to tell her what you've done. It's the only way to help her."

"Emmett," Aro said, warily, "I thought I was doing what was best. I wasn't trying to hurt her. I was trying to protect her."

Hearing the pain in Aro's voice, Emmett understood his intent better than anyone. "I know, Sir. But it _has _hurt her, and I need you to help me make this right."

"Put me on speaker. Let me talk to her."

Emmett pressed the two buttons to turn on the cell's speaker and laid it next to Bella's head. "Baby, Aro is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Unmoving, she continued to stare at nothing.

"Bella, dearest Bella," Aro crooned adoringly, "speak to me, please."

Bella's eyes shifted right to left before finally settling on the phone beside her. Her fingers petted the phone as if it were her surrogate father's hand. "Aro, help me."

"Tell me, my child, tell me how to help you."

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she pulled them into her chest. Watching, Emmett was worried she was retreating into herself again. But suddenly she spoke, her voice strong and clear.

"Please, Aro, destroy me."


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Maturity level has nothing to do with years in existence. Just saying." As usual, if you're not over 18, please don't read. Thanks!**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www****[dot]****youtube****[dot]****com/watch?v=xBy1jx5PQxM**

**Visit our blog for story background, how we differ from canon vampire lore, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Til The Misery Ends**

Finally finding his sire had crushed what little hope Edward had harbored since he returned from Italy. She had never been anything but a monster and he had been no more than a fool. That had been made abundantly clear during their brief confrontation. Part of him had longed to trust her words, to believe her when she told him how she had wanted to be there when he woke up, how she had thought him dead all these years. How she had wanted to share eternity with him. But how could it be anything other than a lie? If she loved him, she wouldn't have left him, burning in agony, to awake frightened, disoriented and alone. If she had loved him, she would have trusted him enough to tell him what she was; she would have asked him to share this life with her rather than force it upon him. If she loved him, she wouldn't have taken a new lover. He never had.

It didn't take him long to reach the mansion on the city's north shore. He knew his family was about, knew they would want to know what he had found during his search that night, but Edward had no intention of stopping to talk to them. Instead he headed straight for his car, choosing the Vanquish again to get him where he needed to go. All he wanted was to flee quietly, with the vague intention of calling his father from the road. His plan was foiled, unsurprisingly, by Rosalie, who was already in the garage. The disgusted look on her face told Edward that she had just returned from one of the casinos in Indiana; tired, as always, of winning.

"Slow down there, Edward," she grabbed his arm, breaking his stride as he tried to streak past her. "Who lit a fire under your ass?"

Edward shook her off angrily. "Leave me the hell alone, Rosalie," he spat back before pointing an accusatory finger in her face. "Not one more word out of you. 'Maybe you still have a chance at happiness,'" he sneered as he quoted her words from just a few days ago. "'Don't you want some sort of closure?' Ha! Closure?" He savagely dragged his hand through his hair in order to prevent himself from shaking the living daylights out of his sister. "Do you know what kind of 'closure' I got, Rosalie? Can you guess?"

Rose's eyes were wide and wary. "I'd be willing to bet it wasn't what you were hoping for."

"And the lucky streak continues!" Edward whirled away, forcing the palms of his hands into his eye sockets as if he could somehow block out the vision of Bella entwined with her lover. "No, it wasn't what I was hoping for," he whispered bitterly.

_So what now? You're going to run away, then?_ There was no accusation in her thoughts, just regret for somehow precipitating the pain her brother was in and sorrow for how their parents would ache for him during his absence. _Will you come back?_

"I don't know," he sighed wearily. "I just can't…I can't be here; not knowing she's here too." _With him, _he silently added. He looked up into Rose's eyes, struggling not to break down like a child, begging for her to understand.

_Go…I'll explain to Carlisle and Esme._ She stepped aside so he could get to his car. "Just…please call them so they know you're ok."_ Don't stay away long, Edward. Please._ He saw her standing in the open door of the garage, watching him as he sped down the drive and out of sight.

Edward was more than halfway to Denali before he had consciously decided on a direction. It was a natural place for him to go; their covens relied upon on another in good times and bad, like family. He didn't bother to call first this time, just pulling up in front of the large, wooden structure, leaving his car in the drive. _2:14_ the time winked cruelly at him from the dashboard before he killed the engine. He had made the trip in just less than a day, pushing the Vanquish to its limits along the way.

Tanya was out front waiting for him, curious but not surprised. _Carlisle called_, she thought, her face tight with worry._ Rosalie thought you might come here._

"Lucky guess," Edward murmured wryly. Now that he was here though, Edward wasn't sure what he had hoped to find and he stood frozen, a few feet from his host.

"I'm glad you came, Edward," she replied shyly. _Although I wish it were for happier reasons._ Then before she could stop it, the words came unbidden to her mind. _Won't you let me help you forget?_ Images of them, wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace filled her head and for once they didn't embarrass or repulse him.

_Would it be so wrong,_ he asked himself. _Bella gets to leave me behind like so much trash. She gets to take a new lover. Why can't I?_ Tentatively, he reached for Tanya, cupping her cheek and gently brushing it with the pad of his thumb. She sighed as she leaned her head into his hand, tingling with the pleasure his touch gave her.

"Can you do that?" he asked, his voice rough with newfound desire. "Can you help me forget?"

Tanya's caramel eyes filled with surprise and longing. "I want to." Her voice was hesitant at first but strengthened as she realized he wasn't going to immediately reject her. "Won't you let me try? Don't you know that I would do anything for you, Edward?" That last part silenced all of Edward's misgivings. How many times had he thought those exact words for his Isabella? How many years had he longed to touch his lips to hers? Would it be so wrong to give Tanya what she wanted? What they both wanted in this moment?

His lips crashed down on hers, hungry and searching and she met his embrace without a second thought. She wrapped her body around his, fisting her hands in his hair, lifting her hips to his, letting him know in every way possible how much she wanted this. And something that had been buried in Edward for nearly a century came alive: lust. Raw, feral lust.

His mind shut down and his body took over. Grabbing her ass, he lifted Tanya up, grinding the length of his hardening body into her, making her groan into his mouth. She locked her legs around his hips, stroking him with her body, generating the friction they both desperately craved.

Edward gasped when her mouth left his only to let out a low growl when he felt it descend to his jaw, worshipping the side of his face from behind his ear to his chin with long, slow kisses. She worked her way down his throat, grazing her teeth along his skin, making him shudder with need. When she got to the base of his throat and encountered the first button of his shirt, she leaned back to look him in the eye. With a small, wicked smile, Tanya ripped the shirt wide, letting the buttons go flying all over the front drive. She laved her newly unwrapped present with her lips and her tongue, tasting every bit of skin she had exposed.

Unable to remain passive, Edward spun them around, pushing Tanya up against the side of his car. Aggressively she pushed at his shoulders, turning him over, and they tumbled onto the hood of the Vanquish with Tanya on top smirking down at him.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to have you on _this_ car," she purred. When he quirked an eyebrow at her she just shrugged as if that answered everything, then leaned down to kiss him again. Edward decided that if anyone was going to be having someone in this scenario, it would be him having Tanya. He flipped her over again onto the center of the hood with a low growl. He looked into her face to determine if she would protest but her eyes merely widened with excitement.

He knelt above her, his hands gliding up her ribs, pushing her arms up over her head, bringing the soft, white sweater she had been wearing up with them. He stopped for a moment, holding her hands, encased in fluffy angora, high and looked down at her breasts, perfectly displayed before him. They were beautiful: creamy smooth and paler than porcelain, tipped with soft pink peaks that begged to be tasted. He lowered his mouth down to one, swirling his tongue around it before pulling it into his mouth. She tasted so good, just like her scent: candied cherries, honey and fresh mowed grass. She arched her back, pushing herself further into his mouth and he tugged his head back simultaneously to pull on her nipple. She squeaked in surprise; then, unable to free her hands from Edward's tight grasp, she ground her hips up against his, watching as the desire burned ever hotter in his eyes.

Edward held her fast with one hand, using the other to unbutton her jeans and push them down a bit. He looked up at her, snarling one word before making his way down her torso, "Stay." He licked his way down her abdomen, pushing the denim off her legs and letting it drop beside the car. Circling her sensitive belly button with his tongue he continued going lower, past the champagne-colored curls at the apex of her legs. He held her hips still as he dipped further down to taste her, groaning at the sweetness, concentrated as it was in her essence. He plunged his tongue inside her and when her pants became frantic, he traded it for his fingers; stroking the wet flesh inside her until she screamed out his name in ecstasy.

Edward stood up and pulled his pants off as she lay there, gloriously naked and splayed across the hood of his car in the glowing aftermath of her orgasm. He climbed back over her, his body now equally bare, hard and straining for hers. When he slid inside her, his eyes fell closed. Slowly at first and then more quickly as his need took over, he glided in and out of her body. As he got closer and closer to ecstasy, memories flooded over him. Isabella hovering over him. Isabella engulfing him. Her voice came to him then, changed by passion, whispering, "I'm so close, Edward… Baby, come with me."

"Yes, oh God, Isabella, yes…" he cried as he thrust into her one last time. He was immersed in bliss one moment, only to be thrown off hard the next, falling on the stones that made up Tanya's drive. It hadn't been Isabella's voice at all; he realized feeling like a complete ass. It had been Tanya's. He had ruined the moment that should have been so good for them both, turning it instead into another source of heartache.

"What did you call me?" Her face was a mask of horror and her voice was ragged with pain. She skittered off the Vanquish, dressing herself in the blink of an eye. Although she was no longer naked, an air of vulnerability still surrounded her. She had heard him with perfect clarity, as if he had shouted the words at her, and they continued to ring rancorously in her head. _ Oh God, Isabella, yes._ He flinched, hearing his words echoed back to him in her thoughts and snagged his khakis from in front of the car, sliding into them swiftly.

_Are you seriously just going to stand there?_ Tanya was transitioning quickly from shock and humiliation to sheer rage. Edward scratched at the back of his head, trying to think of something to say. _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ Every second he stalled she got that much angrier.

"Tanya, I'm sorrier than I can possibly say…" he began.

_You better get figure out how to say how sorry you are, Edward. And fast_, she fumed.

"Right." He scrutinized the cobblestones under his feet. Taking a deep breath, he cleared out the remnants of lust from his brain and focused on just how used Tanya must feel at that moment.

"Tanya, my behavior has been inexcusable," he began again, looking her in the eye directly yet contritely. "Please believe me when I say I had absolutely no intention to hurt you this way, and the fact that I have saddens me immeasurably."

"Is that the best you've got, Edward?" The words dripped from her tongue like icicles. "You come to my home, you make me believe you want me, and the whole time I'm just a substitute for _her_? And you tell me that being found out for the jerk you are saddens you immeasurably? Really??" The sense of betrayal she felt was nearly palpable.

"Tanya, please." He started to walk towards her, one hand extended in supplication. "You have to believe that I never intended any of this to happen."

"Why should I believe a word you say, Edward? Would you really tell me if you came here to use me?" _Even if it wasn't intentional, Edward, what did you think was going to happen here,_ she wondered silently.

"Tanya, please…" Edward had never been at such a loss for words. But then again his life had never been in such a shambles. Why had he fled to Denali if not to find solace in Tanya's arms?

"Why, Edward?" The sadness in her voice was more cutting to Edward than her ire had been. "Why can't I be enough for you?" Finally, the question that had swirled in her head for decades was given voice. She was right about what she had said before. Even if he hadn't consciously decided to hurt her, he was destined to cause her pain regardless. She had pined over him for years. He came to her for solace and she gave it, no questions asked. How did he repay her?

_I offered you a pure heart, and you repaid me with pain and deceit!_ The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him. He had behaved as monstrously with Tanya as Bella ever had with him. Unlike his former lover, though, he wouldn't compound that betrayal with more lies.

"Don't you see, Tanya?" Edward faced her with a bitter smile. "It's not that you're not enough for me. It's that I could never be enough for you. Even before I found Bella…" he trailed off not wanting to voice the vision in his head.

"I wish there was some way I could make you understand. I hate her so much right now," he winced as his mind bombarded him with the sound of her voice as she moaned to her lover, the image of them interlocked so perfectly on her bed.

"And yet, still…I can't be free of her. It's such a horrible, consuming thing. It eats away at me, my heart, every part of me and still wants more. Demands more, until there's nothing left to give. That's all I am now, Tanya, an empty shell. You want something that doesn't exist anymore and I'm sorrier that I can ever say because I lied to you. With every kiss I made you a promise that I would never have been able to keep. Because she'll always own every part of me; even my wasted heart."

"You still love her, don't you? Despite everything?" Tanya's arms had snaked around her torso, holding herself tightly as if she was afraid she would simply break apart. _What happened?_

"I don't know, Tanya," he sighed. "I didn't really want to hear what she had to say. She wasn't alone."

"And she didn't explain anything?" Why she kept pressing when the conversation was obviously painful to her, Edward couldn't understand. But if she wanted to know…he really wasn't in a position to deny her at this point, was he?

"She said she thought I was dead." He spoke the words in a monotone, trying not to feel the pain all over again. "She said she changed me because I was dying and she didn't want to face eternity without me. She said wanted to be there when I woke up, but for whatever reason she wasn't." He still couldn't find truth in her words. What on earth could have kept her from him if she truly had wanted to be by his side?

_It's so sad…_

"Please, Tanya, don't feel bad for me." He could face her hatred like a man, but Edward didn't think he could stomach Tanya's pity. Her eye's flashed to his incredulously.

"I don't feel sad for you," she bit out caustically. "I feel bad for her…Isabella."

_What?!_

Edward's eyes snapped up to Tanya in irritated disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" he shouted. "You actually feel sorry for her?" His rage at Bella's betrayal was now turned full force against his friend. "I found her fucking another guy, Tanya! Don't feel sorry for that bitch." _Wow, now that you've disrespected her body you're going to lower yourself further by cursing in front of a lady, hunh?_ Edward's inner voice was merrily laughing at the levels of depravity Edward was sinking to in the midst of his misery.

"I absolutely will feel sorry for her, Edward," Tanya hissed back, walking forward to confront him face to face. "If she wanted you enough to change you, if she loved you enough to want you for eternity, only to have you ripped away from her when she was so close to having her dream come true…can't you see how painful that would have been?" They stared at each other incredulously, neither able to fathom the apparent lunacy of the other.

"Edward, how can you be so blind? Why would she change you if she didn't want you? Why would she have even bothered?" Tanya's thoughts swirled angrily in her mind. _How can he not see it? Is he so wrapped up in himself that he can't even sympathize with her the tiniest bit?_ Her identification with Bella over him made Edward feel almost nauseous.

"And what did you say to her? Did you even give her a chance to explain?" She looked at him for a moment, reading the truth in his eyes. "No, I don't suppose you did. You made a decision based on what you saw, didn't you? Did you even think of how she must feel?"

_O ye of little faith._

Edward shook his head trying to clear it. He would not feel bad for Bella. He would not let Tanya turn him into the villain of this tale. That was Bella's role, one she had played to perfection.

"Tanya, you don't know what you're talking about."

_Neither do you apparently, _she thought back in a flash but remained silent. _You need to go back to Chicago, Edward. You're never going to find what you need here._ She whirled away, speeding toward her house without a backward glance. _Go home, Edward. You need to figure this out._

_Figure it out, asshole._ Those had been Rosalie's words and now Tanya felt the same way. Was he really so obtuse? Why was it that they each saw something in Bella's story that made her an object of sympathy? What were they seeing that he wasn't? Edward wasn't sure but he did know he wasn't going get any answers from Tanya after he had been so summarily dismissed.

He watched as Tanya disappeared into the house, then looked at his car and groaned: the hood of the Vanquish was scratched and dented. He supposed the fact that they hadn't completely destroyed it was a testament to the tensile strength of the car's body, but still; he now had a visible reminder of his idiocy. He grimaced, then got in and headed home.

Not being in the same, god-awful rush as when he had come, he returned in a day and a half, only missing one day of lectures. He phoned Carlisle on the way, who promised to tell anyone curious enough to ask that Edward was off visiting another researcher on his father's behalf. When he got in, he could hear the unvoiced concerns of his parents, but they kindly gave him space; welcoming him home but then retreating to their normal tasks, leaving him to come to them if he wanted their help. Rosalie was not so gracious.

"What the hell happened to the Vanquish?" She burst into his room as usual without knocking, knowing he would hear her thoughts and thinking the courtesy unnecessary. "Don't tell me you hit a deer either." _Come on, Edward, fess up! Just what the hell happened in Denali?_

If he could have blushed at his own stupidity he certainly would have. "Rose, it was nothing, really. I don't want to talk about it."

She snorted her disbelief. "It wasn't nothing that made all those scratches, Edward." She shot him a pointed glance as her guesses circled very near the mark. "And you never want to talk. That's your problem." Not satisfied by letting her theories go unvoiced she began to speculate aloud.

"Hmm…well your eyes aren't blood red, so I know you didn't run over some random human and feed on them." Her face scrunched up in sudden disbelief. "You didn't really hit a deer did you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Edward snapped back insulted. "Don't you think I would have been able to swerve around a deer?"

_If you weren't such a prude, I'd _say_ that it looked like Tanya finally got to have her way with you, on the hood of your car no less._ She smirked a little, expecting Edward's standard disgusted response. When he stood there staring out his window into the fading night, her face slacked in shock. _Oh. My. God._

"You finally did it, didn't you?" Her whisper was filled with accusation. "You went there and fucked her out of anger?" Her mind was reeling. "And what? Now you're back because you couldn't stand the guilt?" Edward waited, almost wishing his sister would be smart enough, lucky enough to guess the truth and save him from the shame of having to confess it. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

_Come on, Edward…_ she mentally prodded him.

"Jesus, Rosalie! Could you please just let this go?" He knew his sister was like a dog with a bone when it came to him screwing up so there was no chance he would get her out of his room before she knew every detail of the pathetic truth. Still, he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"No way," she responded smugly. "You fucked up big time! I can tell. Come on, tell little Rosie all about it. You know you'll feel better once you just spill the beans." She leaned against the doorway, clearly content to stay there for hours.

"Yes, I went to Denali and yes, Tanya tried to…comfort me." He couldn't help but wince at his choice of words.

_I'll bet she did!_ Rosalie chuckled. _She's been trying to 'comfort' you for decades._ "So what went wrong? Why aren't you basking in the tender ministrations of your Alaskan cousin?"

"I said something to spoil the mood…" he hedged, still trying to find a way out of the conversation that didn't involve him looking like a rutting pig.

She sucked in a sharp breath. "You didn't! Edward, for the love of all that is holy, please tell me that you didn't call her 'Isabella,' while you were screwing her!"

Edward sighed and turned to her. "What would you like me to tell you then, Rosalie?" Her eyes widened in horror.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed walking further into the room to glare at him properly. "Have you lost your damned mind? And how on earth did Tanya stop herself from ripping you limb from limb? I certainly would have!" Rosalie's hands were now firmly planted on her hips. Edward hadn't thought his sister and Tanya were particularly close, but then again they were both women. Apparently women stood together as one in the face of the idiocy that was Man.

"I'm actually not sure, she was certainly angry enough," was his glum reply. "Although I'm not sure I'm better off than a pile of smoldering ashes." He sank down on his couch, hiding his face under his arm.

_And here comes the drama queen routine_, she thought with disgust. "So what, you're just going to lie down, all, 'Woe is me?'"

"No," Edward replied, his annoyance becoming clearer in his tone. "I'm going to lie down, all, 'I wish my sister would leave me alone so I can bask in just how stupid I've been over the past three days!'"

_You got that right! God, what a moron you've been._

"Rose, if you don't mind…" Edward waved his free hand toward the door of his room. He heard the soft shuffle of her shoes through the light shag rug that covered part of his floor and thought for one fraction of a moment that she might leave him in peace. Instead she sat down next to him on the couch, crushing that hope.

"Listen, Edward. I'm only saying this because I think of you like a brother," _at least _now_ I finally do_, she amended silently. "You're not the first person to go off and have sex with someone as a form of revenge. Yes, it's stupid. And, yes, it was mean to Tanya. Really mean. But it doesn't make you a bad person. It really just makes you a sad person." Shifting up on his elbows he looked up at his stunning, blonde sister. A mixture of emotions colored her pale face but Edward was most surprised to find compassion predominating them when he certainly was expecting scorn.

"Let me guess," she said softly. "Tanya tried to make it better and you let her. Right?" He pinched the bridge of his nose at the humiliation of it, but nodded his head all the same.

"Then what? You started to remember Isabella?" He winced at the name and she paused. "There really hasn't been anyone for you since her, has there?"

"No," he murmured matter-of-factly.

"And now what? There never will be?" Rosalie's thoughts skittered over Edward, mourning over his lost love for yet another century, imagining him turning more and more into ghost of himself. The image was strikingly similar to that of the Volturi leader, Marcus, although she had never seen him herself.

"I don't know…" He didn't know how Marcus managed not to kill himself. Surely he could have asked for that mercy from his brother-in-law. Perhaps it was not a gift Aro was willing to give. Perhaps life was Marcus's punishment for conspiring to leave with Aro's sister; for daring to love her at all.

Edward wondered if life would be his punishment as well.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you don't feel like the ongoing angst of the story is your punishment. If you're curious about why the hard times didn't stop when Edward saw Bella, please take a look at the teaser post for this chapter on our blog. http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]/2010/01/in-blood-chapter-14-teaser[dot]html.**** And I do promise it will get better for our erstwhile lovers eventually. **


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "MsKathy is raising money for Haiti relief, so please donate if you can: http://mskathyff. blogspot. com/2010/01/haiti. html****"  
**

**Playlist song:  
http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=k816dPQyPAM**

**Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes .blogspot .com/**

**Visit the Twilighted forum to discuss our story:  
http://www .twilighted .net/forum/viewtopic .php?f=33&t=7774**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Let Loose from the Noose**

Aro's voice was soft, lulling Bella with his melodic tone.

"Il mio bambino prezioso, let me tell you a story.

"The day I found you, your shield down and ready to die, I touched your hand, and my life changed. Yes, you possessed a valuable gift, but your memories and thoughts showed me a child in need of a home, in need a family to accept and love her. Seeing the things the monster had done to you made my blood boil, and I destroyed him out of vengeance. You know me, and I am never anything if not rational. That day, I let anger overwhelm me, because you so sorely needed someone to protect you.

"Bringing you to Volterra, I brought you to my mate, and you became our child. We taught you not only to use your gift but to hold your head high and proud. You became the exquisite vampire I always knew you could be. And we grew to love you.

"You served us so bravely through many battles, and, when you asked to be released to go to Chicago, we couldn't refuse you. You wanted time on your own, away from the never-ending drama and intrigue that is our court. And I wanted you to have whatever you wanted, my child. Maybe I spoiled you. Certainly there are those here who believe so. But I thought then, and still think now, that letting you go was the right thing to do.

"I promised you I would not call on you unless we absolutely needed you, but the rogues in Siberia started creating armies that we couldn't control without full-scale warfare. We needed your shield to protect the guard. That was when I made my first mistake: sending Caius, Jane, and Alec for you instead of coming myself.

"We had no idea you had found your mate and turned him. When Jane and Alec found you and brought you to Caius, he had very little patience for your...situation. Insisting you leave for Siberia immediately was something he did to flex his muscle, to prove to you that you must obey him as well as me. He promised to send Jane and Alec to fetch your Edward and bring him to Italy to wait for you, but he didn't send them to the warehouse for days. By then, Edward was already gone. They simply went on their way, traveling throughout the continent making sure the American covens were loyal to us.

"When they returned to court and I saw Jane's memories, I was infuriated. How they could leave a newborn so vulnerable, especially one that was your mate...I never understood. By then it had been two years since Edward was lost. You know how time that passes so slowly for others passes so quickly for us. I immediately sent Jane and Felix back to America to find your mate. They had strict instructions to start in Chicago and ask every rogue and newborn to identify their maker. I had the slimmest of hopes that he could be found.

"Several years later, after numerous campaigns through the the cities, covens, and newborn armies of America, Jane and Felix returned to Volterra at my command. I was sure by this point your Edward was likely dead. As I always do at the end of a mission, I read Jane's memories. Even though I'd never seen Edward through your eyes, I could remember the words you used to describe him to Caius. When I saw the wild, disheveled newborn in Jane's mind, I just knew it was him.

"But he had been claimed. My old friend Carlisle had found him, tortured by Jane, and claimed him as a member of his coven. A coven that practices the _abomination_. Knowing this, I made the decision to tell Jane that one of the many rogues she killed was your mate...that she'd unknowingly killed your Edward.

"Still, I thought your love deserved one final chance. I traveled to Chicago alone to visit Carlisle's coven under the guise of making sure he was not attempting to create a seat of perverted power in the New World. I never visited Carlisle; I simply waited outside their home to see the boy. And he was as I expected: golden eyed.

"I returned to Volterra and waited for the end of the Siberian campaign. Once you were home and among your family, I told you Edward was dead. I never told anyone, even my dear mate, that I lied to you. Telling you now is the first time I have ever admitted it."

During Aro's story, Bella sat up in the bed, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping herself up into a tight ball. Emmett held her, stroking her hair as she rocked back and forth in stunned silence.

"Why will you not destroy me?" she whispered into the phone.

"You have requested this favor twice before: once when I found you with Adam, and once when I told you Edward had died. Do you remember my answer the last time you asked?"

Bella leaned her head against Emmett's shoulder. "I remember, but I want you to say it."

Aro sighed. "A parent would never destroy their own child."

Venom pooled in her mouth and sprayed as she screamed at the phone. "Yes, but a parent would apparently _betray_ their child!"

Bella knew that, even though Aro loved her, she was risking death by speaking to him this way. Part of her wanted the freedom and peace death would give her, but it was slowly losing ground to the part that was deeply wounded by Aro's lie and desperate to find a way to overcome it. She felt Emmett's body stiffen next to her, and she remembered her existence was no longer simply her own. She'd been selfish and forgotten her protector and friend needed her.

"I only wanted to protect you. His existence...his _lifestyle_...is an abomination." Aro's voice was not angry; it was apologetic, almost pleadingly so.

"He loves..." Bella stopped, remembering Edward's feelings were no longer in the present tense. "He loved me. He would have changed for me."

"No, he wouldn't have, and he won't." He obviously found no pleasure in telling Bella the harsh truth, and it reminded her of her human father, who always hated hurting her feelings with reality. "You will be the one who must change. After 100 years, I didn't think you could do that. I feared it would have broken your heart irreparably to have him reject you."

"And you thought my thinking he was dead would be easier?"

"I watched Marcus lose his mate." He paused, and Bella knew he did so to mourn his sister. "I know it is no easy thing. But you eventually emerged from the other side of your grief, as I knew you would, and returned to the existence you were meant to live."

"I was never meant to live without him, Aro. Can't you understand that?"

"I understand now. When he came to me, asking for you, I could see in his thoughts and in his memories how much he loved you, even if he didn't realize it himself."

"He doesn't love me anymore...he said I was worse than Adam. He hates me." Bella shuddered, and Emmett's arms tightened around her in response.

Aro huffed indignantly. "He thinks he's seen horror, but his life has been charmed compared to yours. He would never have said that if he understood. Edward's always been such a child, in love with a fantasy of you. A fantasy you put into his head, true, but he had every opportunity to discover reality. I would not have stood in his way had he ever once wanted to know the real you. But he didn't...until now."

"Why didn't you tell me he was looking for me?"

"I've had our receptionist call you constantly for days. You aren't supposed to remain out of contact with me; you promised," Aro chided

"My phone was accidentally destroyed." She glared briefly at Emmett, laughing when he looked away sheepishly. "I'll resolve that first thing."

"Well, your newborn very nearly got himself killed with his phone call. Make sure he knows the correct way to contact us in the future." Aro's quiet laughter made Bella smile despite herself.

Just as Bella reached to disconnect the call, Aro's voice called out to her again.

"Bella, dear?"

"Yes, Aro."

"I may not deserve your forgiveness, but I am more sorry than you can ever know. It was wrong to lie to you. Go to him. Make him understand."

The cell phone's screen lit brightly as the call ended.

Bella and Emmett remained entwined, sitting on the bed. Emmett still stroked her hair, and she laid her head back on his shoulder. She'd let their roles reverse, him becoming the caretaker and her the cared for. It was time to right everything.

"Emmett," she ordered, "we need to find Edward's coven. I'm sure he's wherever they are." Rising from the bed, she walked over to the chiffarobe, selecting hunting clothes for both of them. "Get dressed."

As she turned to toss him his clothes, she found he was flush behind her.

A broad smile on his face, he placed one finger under her chin and gently raised her head. "I missed you." He placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. No longer passionate or sexual, it was as it should be: simple and loving.

Taking his clothes from her, Emmett began to dress. "There's only one small problem. Where do we begin?"

Emmett's phone beeped, and he picked it up, scrolling through the text messages and laughing. Opening the first message, he turned the phone to allow Bella to read it.

_Carlisle Cullen__  
1879 Main Street  
Chicago_

Pulling to the phone back, he scrolled to another message and displayed it for Bella.

_Edward Cullen__  
(office)  
Department of Medicine and Microbiology/Immunology__  
__Stritch School of Medicine  
__Loyola __University  
_

Bella laughed as she zipped her jeans and bent over to pick up her boots. "This is the first time I've ever been glad I taught Aro how to send text messages."

Sitting on the bed to slip into her boots, she looked at Emmett, who was next to her, sullen and looking at the last text message. She stroked his arm and gazed at him, wondering how much Edward's return would affected Emmett.

"Bella," he whispered, "why do they have the same last name?"

"Many times, a vampire will take the same last name as their maker or their coven leader." She winced, thinking how Edward's name should have been different. "Since Carlisle is the head of Edward's coven, Edward's taken his last name."

Emmett took Bella's hand, seeming reluctant to say what he was thinking. "Are we...um...a coven?"

"Yes, I suppose we are."

"So, what's my last name?"

Her broken heart seemed to heal a little, swelling with pride that Emmett wanted to take her name. She'd never taken a new one, neither Adam's or Aro's. When she needed a human name, she always reverted to the one her father gave her. He was a strong, faithful, and loving man, and, although he would never have understood what she'd become, his name stood for everything good or kind she'd once been.

"Swan," she answered, squeezing his hand tight. "Our name is Swan."

~*~

Having sated themselves with the blood of two midnight subway passengers, Bella and Emmett arrived to the Cullen's opulent home shortly after 1 AM. Unsure how large or powerful the coven was, Bella pulled Emmett behind a line of trees facing the front of the house.

"Stay here and don't move until I say." Bella moved to stand in front of Emmett, extending her arms, closing her eyes, and lowering her head. She concentrated on Emmett and on the area around them.

Doing as he was told, Emmett gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Wait," she whispered. Silent for a few moments, she raised her head and looked over her shoulder at him. "Do you feel it?"

His eyes widened. "Yes, it's buzzing all around us. What is it?"

"My shield. I've extended it to protect you. His coven can't touch us now." Grabbing Emmett's hand, Bella crouched to the ground, pulling him down with her. "Look, someone's coming."

A Vanquish sped into the drive in front of the house and screeched to a sudden halt. The hood was covered in dents and scratches. The driver's door thrust open, and Edward exited, his bronze hair in violent disarray and his clothing torn. Examining the car, he mumbled curses before screaming "Fuck!" and crashing his fist through the windshield. Sighing, he stomped onto the porch and walked into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Witnessing Edward's anger, Bella wondered if Edward was still the beautiful boy she'd fallen in love with so long ago. Her Edward was calm, rational, and reasonable. He never gave into anger, and only once, in their meadow, had he given into passion. She always thought his logical mind combined with his love for her would help him accept what she was and lead him to embrace a forever with her. Had circumstances and lies changed him into someone who could never love or accept her? Was the angry man who stood over her in the street all Edward was now?

"What is the abomination?" Emmett whispered in her ear. "He looks pretty harmless to me. I can totally take him."

Bella rolled her eyes. "The abomination doesn't make them dangerous in a physical sense. It is dangerous in that in denies the basic essence of what it means to be a vampire. They assign shame to what is our natural way of life."

"And that means?"

"They don't drink human blood. Humans are.._.special_." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "They only drink the blood of animals."

"You can _do __that_?" Emmett asked the question as if he were asking how long a human could survive drinking urine.

"Yes, but it doesn't end the urge to consume human blood. There aren't many who can suppress the thirst for it." She considered how much strength it would take, and she wondered if Aro was right about her ability to do it.

Emmett huffed. "I don't understand why you'd _want_ to give up human blood. Also, animals can be special, too. What about Lassie...Bambi...Smokey the Bear?" A teasing smile spread across his face. "I mean, seriously, who would tell us to prevent forest fires if we drained old Smokey? The entire Shawnee National Forest would burn to the ground."

She began to laugh when Emmett held up his hand to hush her.

"Wait, I hear someone talking."

They fell silent, and the voices of Edward and a woman were plainly heard over the gentle breeze.

"_Jesus, Rosalie! Could you please just let this go?"__  
__  
__"No way. You fucked up big time!"_

Bella continued to listen, trying to decipher what Edward and the woman were discussing. With each word, Bella realized that Edward was indeed not the same man she fell in love with.

"_You're not the first person to go off and have sex with someone as a form of revenge."_

Emmett gasped. "Oh, shit."

Bella jumped to her feet, letting her shield fall. "Motherfucker!"

Turning away from the house, she began to run. She was several miles away before Emmett's hand clamped around her wrist and pulled her to a dead stop in the middle of a deserted lot.

"Bella, stop!" He yanked her into his arms. "What did you expect him to do after he found us? He's angry and hurt."

Glaring at him, she growled. "I thought he was dead, that I was alone in this world. And I _love_ you, Emmett." Struggling against Emmett's grasp, Bella wailed. "He fucked some woman knowing that I'm here and that I want him. He did it out of spite."

Releasing her, Emmett cupped Bella's face in his hands. "Baby, as far as he knows, we're mated. Maybe he thinks you are gone forever and there's nothing left to lose now."

"Don't you _dare_ take his side!" she screamed, stepping back and jabbing her finger in his face.

"Your side, Bella. I'm always on your side." Taking her back into his arms, he softly kissed the crown of her head. "I want you to have him, if that's what will make you happy. But you can't blame him for the way he feels. He doesn't know your story or that Aro lied to you. He only knows that you turned him without telling him what you were and that you gave yourself to me in a way he wants only for himself." He rubbed his hands slowly up and down her back. "Like Aro said, you have to make him understand. Right now, he can imagine the worst to fill in the gaps. You have to help him see the truth."

Safe in Emmett's arms, she wanted to believe him. Everything she'd ever wanted was encapsulated in the golden-eyed beautiful boy. All her grief could be washed away if he'd only let her explain. But he had no interest in her words, no interest in the truth.

When she thought about how Edward refused to listen, her anger simmered inside her. His words had been sharp and painful, and he'd meant to wound her with every utterance. Now, however, as she thought about the ease with which he'd compared her to the monster that killed her family, she wasn't hurt. She was infuriated. She allowed the rage to fill and propel her.

Shoving Emmett away, Bella took a deep breath and smoothed her hair and clothes. "Fine," she said, the word clipped and her voice cold, "you want me to talk to Edward. Then we'll do it away from his coven." She spun around and tromped away, her boot heels hammering against the pavement.

Emmett called out to her. "Bella, where are we going?"

She smirked knowing Emmett, no matter how much he might disagree with her, would follow wherever she went. "We're going to pay a visit to Edward's office."


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Massimo." Yes, again. You'll see why. As usual, if you're not over 18, please don't read. Thanks!**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www****[dot]****youtube****[dot]****com/watch?v=2Kjh9lQXLWk**

**Visit our blog for story background, how we differ from canon vampire lore, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Take No Prisoners**

Jane stood stock-still in the hallway just outside Aro's chambers. No one was around and her master was so engrossed in ensuring that his little pet didn't jump off the deep end _again_ that he didn't appear to have noticed Jane's whisper soft steps as she approached his chambers. She knew she had no purpose to be in this part of the castle, but as part of the elite she was free to wander as she pleased. She passed down this restricted hallway from time to time, partly reveling in the knowledge that she could go where others could not, partly enjoying any excuse to gain closer physical proximity to her master. She was aware that it was a little desperate; she knew Aro saw straight through to her baser motivations, still she couldn't deny the compulsion.

Today was no different. She had felt vulnerable ever since the golden-eyed abomination had come to Volterra and she needed the reassurance only Aro could give her, even if it was the silent communion with her idol through the wall of his room. Listening to Aro as he soothed the ravaged soul of her rival, however, was not what she wanted or needed at the moment. The trip that she had hoped would settle her anxious mind had instead set it whirling. She was the one who was right outside his door, she craved the warmth of his love as much as any vampire did and yet who was he lavishing it on? Bella. Always, _always_ Bella.

_He will never care for me as he does for that kiss-ass bitch_, she fumed. In that instant she felt the last part of her allegiance to the Volturi shrivel up and die.

Silently Jane turned, making her way back to the main part of the castle and to her chambers beyond. Upon entering them, she removed her cloak and hung it in the wardrobe that sat unused on the far end of the room. Since she had joined the Volturi over four centuries ago, she had worn their cloak as a sign of her allegiance. She had never had any reason to set it aside, not even to exchange it for street-ware, as her talents elevated her above the menial tasks that called for their kind to mingle with humans. Now the dark grey fabric was gathered on a hanger and shut away in the wooden closet. She felt uncomfortably bare without it. As she glanced in the mirror that hung on the wall nearby, she was almost blinded by the stark whiteness of her peasant blouse. Unsettled but still determined, Jane shifted her eyes away from her reflection and set about preparing for her departure.

She moved swiftly about her room, collecting the few things she couldn't bear to part with, leaving everything else untouched. As Jane's hand closed around the tiny miniature of her brother, she closed her ruby eyes and sighed. Her face, always so carefully blank, cracked for a moment, revealing the heartbreak and frustration of a constantly thwarted girl. For an instant she appeared as what she had once been: no more than a child, overwhelmed by the world and so very powerless in the face of those around her. A quiet, tearless sob leaked out of her mouth and she clutched the image of her brother against her, holding onto it as if it were a talisman against her grief. A moment passed and her face calmed; the tightening of her jaw the only indication that any emotions had just passed over her visage. She tucked the miniature inside her shirt, just below where her heart had once beaten, then turned and calmly walked out the door.

If she was lucky, her absence wouldn't be missed right away. It's not as if many there sought out her company. Alec was the only person in Volterra who ever _wanted_ to spend time with her. Everyone else feared or hated her as much as she loathed and disdained them. It was the loss of Alec, the one being who had always loved her, which cut her most now. He was the final sacrifice she must make to avenge herself on those who had mistreated her all these years. Killing Bella and knowing how that would torture Aro for eternity would be her reward.

"It will be enough," she murmured. "It will have to be."

Alec would know better than to trumpet her absence. He might discretely look about her room, but when he saw that the miniature of him was gone, he would know that she had left. And she was sure he would guess where she would go. Other than Aro, he was the only one who knew the true depths of her hatred for Bella. He knew how she had been humiliated in the throne room, chagrined at her implied incompetence. He knew how she had been horrified to learn that she hadn't killed Bella's mate as she had always believed. He knew that for Jane it always came back to Bella. Bella turned the vampire that made her a fool. Bella became the daughter Aro hadn't known he wanted, despite the fact that Jane had been at his side for decades before that. Bella killed her mate, taking from Jane that which was rightfully hers. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Yes, Alec would know immediately where his sister was headed and what she intended to do. How long he might be able to keep that information from their masters was uncertain, but he was clever and he loved her without question. Jane was certain that, with just a little bit of luck, she would be able to reach her destination and complete her task in time. That was all she could ask. Beyond that she not only expected death, she welcomed it.

Running all the way from Volterra to Milan wasn't an option. Now that she had left the Volturi, without request or permission, she needed to move faster than her feet could carry her. It was the work of a moment to take the car she wanted once she found it. She selected the fastest one on the street and was fortunate to find the Ferrari among her options. Once inside, Jane sped out of Volterra and into the countryside beyond, making a beeline for Milan and its airport. She had plenty of money and identification but she also seemed to have luck on her side: she made it to the airport with just enough time to catch the red-eye directly to Chicago. Ensconced in a plush, leather seat in the half-empty first-class section of the plane, she settled down to spend the next eight hours plotting her revenge.

Believing that she had killed Edward, however unintentionally, had been one of the few things that had brought her back to sanity after Bella had destroyed Massimo. As Chelsea had inundated her with waves of unctuous loyalty, Alec had applied the balm he knew her soul truly needed.

"At least you know that you have already killed her mate," he murmured soothingly. "She's softer than you are, _Libelle_, she needs the love of a mate to complete her. You have survived for so long, never dreaming you could want another until you met Massimo. You will feel that way again. I promise you."

He stroked her hair and despite her utter despair she managed a weak smile when he used their childhood nickname for her. He had called her Dragonfly in their native tongue ever since they had been able to speak, and he had always been _Kullerauge_, her googly-eyed pet. And he was right in that she had never felt alone before she had found Massimo. Knowing that if she must live without her mate, then at least Bella would do so as well did finally start the healing process in her heart. She vowed to ensure that her rival never found love again, never missing an opportunity to twist the knife in Bella's heart, despite Aro's disapproval.

When Edward came to Volterra, Jane had been incensed that Bella's lover still walked the earth. She had wanted nothing more than to burn him to dust as he stood in the throne room, a physical representation of her failure. But knowing that he was aligned with the perverse Cullen coven reassured her. No true vampire ever joined that band of freaks. Even Aro couldn't stomach their way of life, no matter how much he called Carlisle his 'dear friend.' Jane was certain Aro would simply keep the knowledge from Bella, for her own good as he must have all these years so far, and send the golden-eyed pervert along with no more knowledge of Bella's whereabouts than he had when he arrived in Italy.

But hearing her master not only condone Bella's love for that freak but encourage it, hearing him apologize for keeping them apart, broke something inside of Jane. In that hallway she realized what she had refused to believe for so long: Aro loved Bella as his child, he always had, and he would never, _ever_ see Jane as anything more than a useful weapon.

As the plane moved steadily across pitch black sky, Jane forced her mind to focus her rage and jealousy into a plan. She would never have what she wanted: Aro's fatherly affection or her own, beloved Massimo back. But she would have revenge before she left this world. Knowing that Bella's shield would thwart her desire to see her enemy reduced to a pile of ashes, Jane turned her attention to Bella's well proven weak spot: her love for Edward. Jane knew from Aro's side of the conversation that Bella had asked him to destroy her again. If she was anything like she had been the last time she thought she had lost Edward, Jane knew she would be able to get Bella to drop her shield again. And if, by some stroke of bad luck, Bella had escaped her torpor and was reunited with her love, then Jane would simply leverage Edward's pain to get what she wanted.

Edward wasn't immune to Jane's powers and she was actually hoping to use them on him again. In fact, she decided as the plane began its descent, Bella's current status mattered little right now. Jane would proceed directly to finding Edward. She could find out all she needed from him while he writhed under her tender ministrations. One way or another, she would get Bella to drop her shield. She would ensure that Bella paid for the sins she committed against her. Then Jane would wait for her punishment in peace.

Jane breezed her way through the terminal and past the customs officers, no more than a blur and an unusual gust of wind in an otherwise airless environment. She could see out the windows that the day was just beginning to dawn, cloudy and grey, and was pleased that she wouldn't have to take any extra measures to ensure her anonymity.

She knew that the Cullens were living on the north side of the city. Their address had been one of the first pieces of information she had looked for after Edward had left Volterra, knowing she would want to pay that little liar a visit one day soon. She headed into the city, toward the lake that formed its eastern border, and eventually made her way north to the wooded area that enclosed the Cullen mansion. She could smell Bella's scent in the woods and followed it rather than the fainter scents of the other vampires in the vicinity. By its strength, she noted that her adversary had been there earlier and with another vampire, probably the Protector she had turned. They were now gone, though by no more than a few hours. Finding the spot where their scents were strongest, Jane walked around the area before picking a tree to use for her vantage point. She leapt up and settled in to watch the house, waiting to see or hear anything that would aid her in her quest for revenge.

She didn't have to wait long before her prey emerged; all tousled bronze hair and unsettling amber eyes. Jane could see he was upset about something, although she could care less what it was. What piqued Jane's interest was the fact that he was distracted. He didn't even seem to notice that there were the scents of not one, not two but now three outsiders on his property. If he had been paying attention he surely would have noted it, she thought with glee. Or perhaps it was their diet. Was it possible that it dulled their senses in some way? No, she decided as she looked again at the harsh planes of his face, he was definitely preoccupied with something else and that was going to work out for her perfectly.

He went straight to the silver Volvo in the nearby garage and streaked down the driveway and south toward the city. Jane wasn't worried she would lose him, soon enough he was forced to drive along with the other cattle on the roadways. He went to a parking lot on some university's campus and emerged looking like any other student. _Well_, she thought sardonically, _any other student without a pulse._

Once he merged with the throng of deliciously-scented, beating hearts, Jane fell back. She needed to find a place to work, someplace where the tortured screams of another being wouldn't be heard or at the very least noticed, and she needed to find it fast. She left the school and continued heading south, past the bustling downtown and then on along the river that once upon a time was the lifeblood of the city's many industrial districts. Following a tiny tributary into what had been the heart of the stockyards, she left the creek where it dried up at a chemical manufacturing plant and headed across the vast lots filled with salt piles and stacked box cars until she came upon a wooded area that seemed completely out of place. Curious about the green enclave within the dingy grey area, Jane detoured into it and found her prize: a boarded-up fire house.

Jane leapt up through one of the second-floor windows on the side of the house, kicking through the plywood and glass as she went. Landing in a crouch amid the dust and debris, she gave the large open space a quick, once-over before straightening up and walking around for a more thorough inspection. The plaster on the ceiling was splotchy and moldy in most places and even missing in others, showing the lath boards that ran below the sturdier, weight-bearing beams. Running her fingers along the exposed brick of the walls, Jane could see they were constructed of the same red brick as the outside but coated with layer upon layer of dust and dirt. Slightly irritated by the blemish it left on her perfect, white skin, she wiped her fingertips off on the thin black sleeve of her leather jacket before continuing with her survey.

The floor, much like the ceiling, was in poor shape. When she gave it a sharp kick with the toe of her boot a section of the floor erupted, spilling shards of plaster and wood into the room below. Jane grimaced as she determined that it wouldn't withstand a serious struggle but still she decided to check out the lower level, hoping it might prove to have a concrete floor. The iconic fire pole was missing but the hole where it once stood was wide open and Jane simply dropped through it.

Jane's lucky streak continued. The ground was indeed poured concrete and the walls were the same solid brick as everywhere else. Just like the room above, it was a little grimy from decades of disuse, but ultimately the little firehouse had everything she needed: space, a sturdy main floor, and above all, privacy. Jane was definitely pleased with her find.

Now that she had procured the space for her project, all Jane had left to do was to catch up with her soon-to-be guest. Secure in the knowledge that the boards on the first floor windows and doors would be enough to ensure that the building would remain uninhabited until she returned; she left through the same window she had entered. Following the river back to the lakefront, Jane then hugged the shoreline until she was once again back on the Cullens' land and perched in the same vantage point she had used earlier in the day. Night was falling and she could smell that her prey had not returned since she left, although three other vampires were definitely in the house, engaged in their solitary pursuits.

It struck Jane as odd that they could seem so normal from afar. Their residence might be more permanent that that of other covens, their hobbies more subdued, but still, little stood out in the behavior Jane could hear from the house that would mark them as followers of such a warped version of vampirism. Intrigued by the idea that something of their bizarre philosophy must show in their everyday habits, Jane crept closer, careful to remain downwind and to tread lightly so as to leave as little of her scent along her path as possible. She was able to quietly perch in another tree, much closer to the mansion, but this time with a view inside to what looked very much like Aro's personal study.

Jane surmised that it must be Carlisle's domain, remembering that he, like Aro, had a great love of books. The walls were certainly covered with enough of them. Without a sound, the man himself appeared, nose buried in a thick, manila folder, oblivious to everything around him. He drifted slowly to the ornate desk at the far end of the room and sat down behind it, settling into the leather wingback chair without ever looking at anything but the papers in his hands. With his face obscured by the file, he looked so much like Jane's former master that her chest ached. Part of her wondered if she was being foolish. Yes, Aro loved Bella like a daughter, but that didn't mean he couldn't love Jane as one too, did it? But as she thought back on all the years of watching her master as he looked with pleasure and pride on the one he claimed as his own, she knew he had never once regarded her in the same way. Even before Bella came along, he had never loved her. She had been nothing more than a convenience and the knowledge of that burned the ache away, leaving nothing in her but steely resolve.

Jane flitted away from the window, one shadow among the many lengthening ones that surrounded the grand home, until she was back to her original post. From there she could watch the driveway and would know when Edward returned. Closing her eyelids, Jane let her mind go blank, a trick she had learned during her time with the guard that allowed her to rest her mind despite the inability to sleep. In this near trancelike state, she would be able to focus on her prey without letting the other thoughts that cluttered her brain have sway, pulling her down into troublesome memories or weakening her resolve. When she heard the faint purr of the Volvo's engine return an hour or so later, her eyes snapped open, dark black and ready for mayhem.

* * *

**A/N: I have a few special thanks to add to this chapter.**

**First off, a million thanks to my beta, uhyesplease, who edited this chapter, on short notice, on the weekend of her son's birthday. I am continually grateful that I have found you. You are far too nice to me but I will take it!**

**Secondly, many thanks to Betti of Betti. Music. Twilight. for her help with German in general, Walser German in specific and overall wonderment. Thank you for ensuring Jane's nickname wasn't Fungus!**

**Finally, to my DH, who I'm almost positive doesn't know how to find this story online, but just in case. Thanks for putting up with all the angst and drama, baby!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__  
_  
**A/N: This story is rated M for "Many people will receive Valentine's Day cards this week, but Jane never gets one, which could be why she's always so mean. Anyway, if you're not over 18, skedaddle." ****  
****  
****Playlist song:****  
****http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=b09misjV1ek****  
****  
****Visit our blog for story background, teasers, and other information:****  
****http://fragilefoxes .blogspot .com/****  
****  
****Visit the Twilighted forum to discuss our story:****  
****http://www .twilighted .net/forum/viewtopic .php?f=33&t=7774**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17: Love Is So Confusing**

Walking into Edward's lab, Bella could smell him everywhere. The scent, maybe a few days stale, permeated everything. As much as it twisted her stomach into knots, Bella refused to show any discomfort.

Emmett's hand rested on the small of her back, and she recalled the thrill his touch once sent through her. No more, not since Edward appeared at her window. Now it was simply the protective touch of an old friend.

"May I help you?" The meek voice did not do justice to the beautiful, dark-haired woman. Her porcelain skin was smooth, her long hair falling around her face in gentle ringlets. Even her glasses and her lab coat could not hide the voluptuous curves of her soft, full body. Emmett audibly gasped, while Bella immediately thought about draining the girl after playing with her for a while.

"Yes, I'm looking for Edward Cullen," Bella said, moving toward the girl. "We're old... acquaintances."

"Um," the girl stammered, nervously adjusting her glasses and licking her lips as she stared at Emmett. "He should be here any minute. Would you like to wait?"

"We'd love to," Emmett said huskily, moving to stand at the girl's side opposite Bella. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Bella smiled proudly. As she and Emmett waited the previous night to replace her cell phone, she explained how to influence prey, make them give themselves to over despite their survival instincts. He was employing the voice perfectly now. The girl was putty in his hands, which had moved to slowly stroke the curves of her ass.

The girl moaned softly. "Angela," she squeaked, blushing wildly. "What's yours?"

"I'm Emmett, and this is Bella." He brushed his nose along Angela's jaw. "Fuck, you smell good."

When he mentioned smell, Bella realized another scent was mixed with Angela's overpowering arousal. Edward was approaching, and she certainly didn't want to seem to just be waiting for him.

Closing the distance between herself and the moaning girl, Bella winked at Emmett over Angela's shoulder. "My, aren't you a pretty little thing?" Bella cooed, threading her fingers through Angela's silky hair. "I bet you taste so sweet."

"What the hell are you doing here? Get your hands off her!"

Bella turned her head and looked straight into Edward's blazing eyes. Smirking, she tugged Angela's hair, giving Emmett access to kiss her exposed neck. "Well, hello there, Edward. Emmett and I were just playing with your little toy." She laughed as she watched his jaw tighten. "So, how did your grudge fuck go?"

Edward's eyes widened then narrowed into angry slits. "You two...my office...now!"

Bella and Emmett shrugged as they pulled away from a panting Angela and followed Edward into his office. Once they were seated in the guest chairs, Edward slammed the door soundly.

"I don't know why you and your _mate_..."

Bella held up her hand to stop his diatribe. "He's not my mate."

"Come on," Edward said, his voice mocking.

She repeated the words deliberately as if speaking to a child. "Not. My. Mate."

Edward sneered, and he seemed so unnaturally ugly doing it. "Then what the fuck is the big ape then?"

Emmett jumped from his chair, flinging it backward, and, in an instant, was chest-to-chest with and towering over Edward. "Well, one thing I'm not is deaf, so watch your mouth. My name," he said, pausing to pound his chest, "is Emmett."

Reaching out, Bella lightly touched Emmett's arm with her fingertips, and he instantly relaxed. Edward looked down at the point of contact, and his eyes turned pitch black. She watched intrigued as his eyes returned to their abominable amber shade when she retracted her hand.

"He's my protector. My own personal Volturi guard, so to speak." The lie formulated in her brain and escaped her lips before she could stop it. "So I'd back off if I were you, because he'll do anything to protect me. Including rip your pretty little head off."

She shrugged when Emmett looked back at her, confused. She silently prayed he'd go along with her lie, knowing it might be the only way to keep Edward's obvious rage in check.

The lie didn't stop the venom from creeping into Edward's voice. "Whatever _Emmett _is, it's obvious he's a newborn..."

"Why, 'cause I'm stronger than you?" Emmett looked Edward up and down dismissively. "Trust me, that doesn't take much."

Putting her hand over her mouth, Bella snickered quietly. "Yes, he's a newborn. What of it?"

"It's irresponsible to bring him around humans when he has so little control. Angela is my friend, and I have given her my protection. You will not kill her."

"Yes, well Emmett has...um..._other _appetites that demand his attention much more than blood, it seems. He has absolutely no problem controlling his bloodlust," she said, slightly offended that Edward believed she would risk their secret by parading a uncontrollable newborn through a world full of prey. "Now, his cock is another problem."

Fisting Emmett's shirt in one hand and pointing emphatically with the other, Edward was livid. "She's pure! Don't you _dare _defile her!"

Bella's entire body stiffened, and she barely noticed Emmett moving to stand at her side, placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Her heart ached, and she struggled to keep her voice calm and detached. "She's your mate, then?"

Edward's eyes darted repeatedly between Bella and Emmett, confusion clouding his features. "No, but she's my only human friend. I don't want her hurt." Turning his back to them, Edward sighed, running his hand through his unkempt hair. "Why are you here?"

For a moment, Edward's voice was so vulnerable, so much like the beautiful boy she remembered. Bella's anger melted away, and she didn't want to lie anymore.

"I don't know," she said softly. "Maybe to prove to myself...to you...that you didn't crush me when you left me in the middle of the street. Mostly, I think it was to see if, in the light of day, you're still the man I've loved and mourned all these years."

Edward turned, and his cocky expression floored her. "And am I?" His voice was again cold, the same voice that said she was a monster worse than her maker.

Looking away from his bitter, amber eyes, Bella winced. "No, no you're not." She stood slowly, taking Emmett's hand. "Come Emmett, let's go."

As she passed Edward, she raised her sorrowful eyes to meet his gaze. His cockiness was replaced by shock, his jaw beginning to drop as she looked away. She led Emmett out of the office, and she barely heard him mutter "fucking idiot" before he shut the door behind them.

Instead of exiting the building to the street, Bella continued to lead Emmett up the stairs until they reached the door to the roof. It was another cloudy, Chicago day, and Bella needed space and time to think. Once on the roof, she sat perched on the ledge, watching people enter and exit the building below. Emmett sat next to her in silence.

She closed her eyes and saw Edward's hateful, icy stare boring holes into her. He was justified in his anger. He'd been turned without knowing what she was or what their existence entailed. Still, she'd always imagined he'd at least allow her to explain. If he loved her, wouldn't he give her a chance? Had Aro's lies had made that impossible?

"Why didn't you tell him the rest?"

Bella looked up to see Emmett looking at her expectantly. "Tell him what, Emmett?"

"That you still love him."

"Because it doesn't matter anymore," she whispered, looking down at the tiny people marching along the sidewalk.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he hugged her tightly. "It always matters, baby."

Sitting, their legs dangling freely over the edge, they kept silent. Bella rested her head on Emmett's solid shoulder, content in the knowledge that he would always be by her side. She began to wonder if they belonged in Italy with the rest of the Volturi. Aro had lied to her, but he was her otherworldly father. As misguided as he'd been, he believed he was protecting her. He'd done it out of love, not maliciousness, and she would not turn her back on him.

After a few hours, she crinkled her nose. Peering over the ledge, she spied the dark-haired ant walking below. "You ready?"

Emmett followed her gaze then snapped his head back to her crouched body. "We can't eat her. She's Edward's friend."

"We're not going to eat her, silly. You're going to show the little girl a good time." Bella smiled wickedly. "She's a grown woman. Why should Edward get to decide who beds her? She wanted you before the voice. Why not practice on a willing subject?"

Emmett crouched next to her. "Damn, woman, if you weren't mated, I'd take you right now."

Bella shook her head and laughed. "Whatever. Go get her, big boy."

She watched as his hulking body gracefully glided through the air, landing soundlessly ten feet behind Angela. Waiting until they walked away together, she leapt to the ground and followed.

~*~

Returning to the loft, Bella took Angela's hand and led her to the bedroom as she motioned Emmett to wait on the couch. While Angela sat on the edge of the bed, nibbling her lip, Bella rummaged through the chiffarobe and threw a deep purple lace bra and panty set to Angela.

Bella stood over Angela, cupping Angela's breasts in her hands. "I think we're the same size, so these things should fit you."

"Um, okay," Angela nervously fingered the fine lace. "This is kinda weird, you know?"

"I know," Bella whispered, employing the voice to help Angela relax. "But Emmett will be very good to you, I promise."

Helping Angela to her feet, Bella slowly undressed her. As more and more soft flesh was uncovered, the scent of arousal increased, as did the volume of Emmett's impatient grumbling. Finally, Angela was barely concealed in lace, but Bella knew she needed one more thing.

Quickly unzipping and removing her boots, Bella handed them to Angela. "Put these on, sweetie."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Angela's voice was curious but calm. She sat on the bed, slipping her feet into the heeled leather.

"Having you will make Emmett happy," Bella explained, brushing Angela's hair over her shoulder. "And it's my job to make sure Emmett's happy." Leaning down, she kissed Angela's neck tenderly. "Come now. He's waiting for you."

Following Angela into the living area, Bella stood back and watched Emmett's reaction to his gift. His eyes, a bright burgundy, widened then darkened in lust. She didn't have to see Angela's face to know she was blushing; she could smell the blood coming to the surface.

Emmett came to Angela's side silently, wrapping his large hands around her waist. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her softly before releasing her to walk to Bella.

"Thank you," he said, brushing Bella's cheek with his fingers. Leaning forward, he kissed her earlobe and whispered. "No one will ever be as beautiful as you, sweet Bella."

Neither of them noticed Angela move to Bella's side. Her face a sheer pink, she placed her lips tentatively against Bella's. Smiling, Bella moved her lips slowly until she felt Angela's soft tongue. They opened their warm mouths to each other, tasting deeply, until Bella finally grabbed Angela's hair and yanked her head away. Angela stared back, a satisfied grin spreading across her face.

"Damn," Emmett laughed, "it looks like Eddie was all wrong about little Miss Pure and Undefiled."

Bella ran her free hand over Angela's shoulder and down her side, trying to remind herself that she was a non-participant tonight. "Little girl, are you a virgin?"

"Yes," Angela answered meekly.

"So, not pure but definitely not defiled." Bella released Angela, pushing her gently toward Emmett. "Em, be careful when you enter her. The scent of the blood will try to overwhelm you, but I know you won't hurt her. I'll stay...make sure everything is okay."

Emmett eyes grew wary. "Yes, but what about you? I don't want to..."

"Not my first experience with deflowering, and let's just leave it at that." Bella walked to the wall facing the couch and sat on the floor. "Schnell, schnell. I want my show," she said, winking.

Emmett began to slowly undress as he walked back to the couch. Tossing his shirt to the side, he ordered Angela to remove the rest. Falling to her knees, she unbuttoned the fly of his jeans, pulling them slowly over his hips and down his legs. Her shoulders began to rise and fall with her quickened breath, and she peeled his boxer briefs off his body. She couldn't take her eyes off his hard cock, and her hands shook as she wrapped them around him. Emmett's head fell back, and he growled.

Bella continued to watch as Emmett and Angela explored each other. As she did, her mind did not revisit similar moments with Emmett. It tortured her with images of the single time Edward made love to her. Her vampire memory was so painfully exact. She could feel his trembling hands travel her body, taste him in her mouth. She could recall with perfect clarity the fullness she felt when he was inside her. No other touch had ever mattered, only his. She was sure, no matter what Emmett said, that Edward was lost to her forever.

Drowning in her memories, Bella suddenly detected the sweet scent of human blood. Snapping her gaze back to Emmett, she saw him on the couch, Angela straddling him. He was staring at his fingers in horror, tiny drops of blood smeared on them. He'd broken Angela's barrier. Bella sped behind the couch and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Emmett, it's okay. Just put them in her mouth, and let her clean them off."

Every muscle in his body tensed, he tentatively entered Angela's mouth, his fingers slick with her arousal and her blood. Bella ran her hands through his hair and soothingly massaged his scalp. Finally, as Angela sucked his fingers clean and the smell of blood dissipated, Emmett relaxed.

"Little girl," Emmett cooed to Angela, "why don't you see how I taste?"

Giggling, Angela feel to her knees and took him in her mouth.

Emmett's head fell back, and he gazed gratefully into Bella's eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you sure you don't want to share?" He clenched a handful of Angela's hair and began to guide her. "She's quite the little freak, and she has the sweetest taste."

Bella rolled her eyes. "What happened to all that love matters talk?"

"It does, but this..." He paused to moan as Angela took him in deeper. "This isn't love. And you don't owe him any fidelity at this point. He certainly hasn't given you his."

The truth of Emmett's words didn't lessen their pain. No matter what they'd felt and been to each other once...no matter how she felt about him now...he had not asked her to make promises and had made none himself. He'd sought out comfort in another, and, while it had hurt her, she didn't blame or hate him for it now. There was no reason for her to deny herself some comfort of her own.

"Maybe just a little taste."

Emmett beamed up at her. "Now that's my girl!"

Shedding her clothes as she walked around the couch, Bella stood as Emmett lifted Angela into his lap and turned her to straddle him facing Bella. Angela's eyes widened, and she slowly licked her lips and eyed Bella's naked body.

Kneeling between Emmett and Angela's entwined legs, Bella began to slowly stroke Angela's wet lips. Without a word, she lowered her mouth and began taking long, hard laps with her tongue. Emmett was right; Angela was the sweetest tasting woman Bella had ever had. Angela writhed under Bella's mouth until Emmett pinned her against him. Looking up only once, Bella saw him, his eyes filled with lust, watching her. She returned to her delicious task, licking and sucking Angela's swollen clit while entering her with three interlocked fingers. Bella often performed these actions leading up to a kill, and she was surprised at how much more arousing it was to simply do this for another's pleasure. She curved her fingers forward, hitting a spot inside Angela that drove her wild, and Angela almost instantly came, screaming and cursing.

"Now, now," Emmett teased, "what would Edward think of such a filthy mouth?"

Bella sat back on her heels and watched as Emmett lifted Angela and slowly lowered her onto his waiting cock. She'd forgotten how enjoyable it could be to just watch two people fuck. She was surprised at how easily Angela accepted whatever they'd wanted to do to her; Emmett had long ago stopped using the voice on her. Edward may have thought Angela was pure before, but she certainly would never seem pure again. Bella couldn't help but think what an amazing vampire Angela might make.

_If Demetri ever sees Angela, she'll be one of us in no time._

Bella was still laughing to herself when Angela began to scream and curse again. She was riding Emmett hard, and her orgasm took him right over the edge. Grabbing her hips, he thrust into her deeply, groaning as he exploded inside her. Angela's head was thrown back onto Emmett's shoulder, and she was gasping for breath. When they both recovered, they looked at Bella hungrily.

"What?" Bella asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"I think we're short one mind-blowing orgasm," Emmett said. "What do you think, baby?"

Angela dismounted Emmett and knelt in front of Bella. "I'd like to try."

Emmett threw a pillow from the couch onto the floor. "Lay back and enjoy for once. I myself think I'll watch."

Reclining on the floor, the pillow propping up her head, Bella waited for Angela's direction. Kissing her once on the lips, Angela made her way down Bella's body, settling in between her legs. Just as Angela's tongue began its hesitant exploration, Bella's cell phone rang.

"Fuck!" Bella cried. "Not now!"

Emmett was lazily stroking himself as Angela continued to lick. "Ignore it," he growled.

"I can't. You and Aro are the only ones that have that number." Bella reluctantly pulled Angela up by her hair. "Sorry, baby. Can I have a raincheck?"

Angela blushed, looking up through her thick lashes. "Sure."

Bella scrambled to her feet, mumbling to herself as she walked to the kitchen counter to retrieve her phone. She answered, irritated. "What do you want, Aro?"

"Dearest Bella, we have a problem." Usually singsong, Aro's voice was tight and clipped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jane. She's gone rogue. She's in Chicago."

Bella's fingers clawed into the marble counter. "Why? She has to know she can't hurt me."

"Bella," Aro sighed. "Jane does whatever it takes to win. If she can't hurt you..."

"She'll hurt who I love."

"Yes, go to Carlisle's. They'll need your shield. I'm on my way." The call disconnected.

Rushing into the living area, she heard Emmett groan, Angela kneeling between his legs. "Look, if you're done fucking her mouth, we've got to go." She quickly dressed, throwing Emmett's clothes to him.

Kissing Angela quickly, Emmett pulled on his pants. "What's going on? What did Aro say?"

"We've got to get to the Cullens. There's going to be trouble."

Angela gasped, horrified, and Emmett hugged her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You just get cleaned up and go home, okay?"

As Angela began to walk to the bedroom, Bella called her back. "Angela?"

"Yes," Angela said, her voice meek again.

"I need my boots back. I can't kick some ass without my boots."


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "My goodness, what has HAPPENED to our young lovers?" As usual, if you're not over 18, please don't read. Thanks!**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www****[dot]****youtube****[dot]****com/watch?v=DZs22eP02H4**

**Visit our blog for story background, how we differ from canon vampire lore, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Broken Code**

As Edward sped past the lake on his way back to the house, his hands gripped the steering wheel with a tightness born of frustration. It wasn't enough that after all these years of wondering he had to find out that Bella truly had moved on without him. It wasn't enough that he had to hear her, _see her_, entwined with her new lover. It wasn't enough that he then made an ass of himself with Tanya, probably breaking that relationship beyond repair. No. His torment must continue. She had shown up at his office. She had tried to defile his only human friend. What would she do next? Would she kill Angela? Would she go that far?

That Bella could even target such an innocent sickened Edward to the core. And to use that voice on her, to try to seduce her into some sordid ménage a trois, it was beyond the pale. Edward wasn't sure which was worse: that Bella and her behemoth would try it or that Angela, a girl he had considered above such things, would respond. Walking into an office drenched in the scent of Angela's arousal had been awkward enough. Her thoughts after Bella and her _protector_ had left had been more than he could stand. Unable to focus on anything with Angela's lust-filled brain conjuring up image after erotic image of the vampires who had just departed, Edward finally sent her home early. He had left soon after that, unable to think clearly himself.

As Edward turned off the highway he couldn't help but wonder if Bella had changed so much since they had known each other or if she had been this way all along and he had just been blinded by love. Had she always been so petty, so licentious? When he had known her almost a century before, she had seemed so smart, so exotic and so very enthralling. Had that all been an act? Or perhaps just a very human reaction in the face of such inhuman charm? Edward wasn't sure but he knew he didn't much care for the Bella he met today in his office. She had been cool and cruel and fake, and his heart longed for the Isabella he had once known.

The cloud-covered lake was soon lost behind him and he wound his car slowly along the residential street that led up to the house. He had rolled the windows down earlier, letting the fresh air coming off the water wash over him, hoping it would help to clear his head. He was less than a mile from the mansion when he caught the first, faint scent. Vampire. Edward slammed on the breaks so suddenly that he almost caused an accident. He quickly slid the Volvo toward the curb, as if he had intended to park all along and sat there, frozen as the two cars behind him vented their noisy anger and moved on.

Coming to his senses, Edward pulled back onto the street and sped home, no longer caring about avoiding the censorious eye of his fellow motorists. As he turned into their drive, three distinct scents assailed him. Two he knew immediately, having just smelled them a few hours before, but the last one, the most recent one, was the one that sent a thrill of terror down his spine.

Her scent was so fresh, he wasn't sure whether or not she was still about, but he ran into the house regardless, making a bee-line to his father's study. Carlisle lowered the file he was reading as Edward entered the room and one look at his son's face had him mentally gasping.

_What is it, Edward? Has something happened?_ He stood and was next to Edward in a fraction of a second.

"Esme? Rose? Are they here? Are they safe?" The anxiety in Edward's voice brought the two women racing to Carlisle's study and Edward nearly wept with relief.

"Please, Edward," Carlisle grasped his son's arm as he saw foreboding flow into his wife's face. "Please, you're scaring us. What's happened, my son?" Edward looked at his father incredulously then realized he had stayed home today to work on his files.

"Others have been here, Carlisle." When his father's face just scrunched up in confusion he went on. "Bella and her…" he began to say mate and then corrected himself, although he wasn't able to keep the bitterness out of his voice, "protector. They've been in the woods outside."

_Oh_…came the uncomfortable chorus of three minds.

"No. It's not just them," he continued through gritted teeth. He stalked to the window across from Carlisle's desk and flung it open. The smell of the third vampire floated in on the breeze, faint but fresh. Carlisle's eyes locked onto Edward's.

_Jane!_

"Why would she be here?" Carlisle's thoughts turned immediately to his family, his concern for them paramount.

"Who is it, Carlisle?" Esme asked as she ran her hand up his arm in nervous gesture. "I don't know that scent. Do you?"

"Yes, darling," he murmured as he turned to her, placing his pale hand over hers. "It's Jane. She's one of the Volturi guard, a particular favorite of Aro's." Once the words left Carlisle's lips, Rose's eyes flashed to Edward with a baleful glare.

_Is it because of you?_ She walked up to him, stopping mere inches away. "Is she here because of you?" Her voice was calm but her thoughts were not. Every story she had heard about the Volturi, especially their unannounced visits and the danger that portended, swirled in a fearful mix around her brain. "Is this a check-up call, because you went to Italy? Or…" _Or is this something more serious?_

"I don't know," Edward responded, trying to maintain a sense of calm. "Has anyone left the house today?" He looked around at his family as they all quickly shook their heads. That explained why he was the first to notice the scents from their unannounced visitors although he was kicking himself for being too distracted to notice them when he left that morning. He turned to his father, who was already formulating a plan.

"Do you really think calling Aro is a good idea? Maybe I should go out and take a look around first," Edward suggested but Carlisle shook his head.

"No, I don't like the idea of you going out alone looking for Jane. If she wanted to talk to us, we'd already have talked to her. There's something about this that doesn't feel right. I know it's not strictly correct for me to just pick up the phone and call Volterra but I'm sure I can rely on my friendship with Aro that far."

"Don't be so sure," Edward countered warily. "I heard his thoughts, remember? I don't think he was feigning his concern that you might be building a coven to challenge him, as ludicrous as that might seem to us."

Carlisle refused to believe his old friend seriously questioned his commitment to a peaceful life. "No. Errant thoughts aside, if Aro sent Jane to check up on us she wouldn't have come to the house and not let us know she was here. And if she was here to look in on us discreetly, she certainly wouldn't be so obvious as to leave her scent right outside my window." He shook his head. "Something isn't _right_ about this, Edward. And I owe it to my friendship with Aro to at least ask him about this before I make assumptions."

Despite his father's refusal to see something more nefarious behind Jane's presence on their land, Edward couldn't stop the icy fear that was filling his chest.

"Fine. Call Aro, but I'm going out to take a look around." Edward headed for the door. He saw the look of unease on his mother's face through Rosalie's eyes, an unease that was intensified by the anxiety Rosalie felt herself, but he didn't let that stop him. Jane might hold a grudge against him, but if she was here on Volturi business, she wouldn't be allowed to go too far off her leash.

Outside, the sky was still a dark steel grey, still heavy with the late autumn clouds that had blanketed the city for days. Back in the house, Edward could hear Carlisle's speaking to someone on the phone, asking if it would at all be possible to speak to Aro, and explaining who he was. Edward wasn't convinced that contacting Aro was the best tactic, but he focused his attention on the matter at hand. He couldn't sense anyone on their property so he started to follow Jane's scent to see where she was hiding.

All three scents were strongest amongst the trees on the far end of the property. Even though Edward knew he needed to focus on Jane's scent his nose continued to follow Bella's. Even in his anger in his office, he had been nearly overwhelmed by how delicious she smelled. But then the scent of her _protector_ had thrown him off. His scent had enhanced Bella's in ways that Edward found enticing and yet unsettling. Edward shook his head, trying to focus. He was standing among the trees that bordered their property. Jane's scent was particularly strong there.

_If I don't pull myself together, she's going to drop down on top of me for Christ's sake!_

No sooner had the thought entered his head when another's mind called out to him.

_Did you miss me, Eddie?_

Pain, more excruciating than anything he had ever experienced as a vampire rolled over Edward in wave upon crushing wave.

_I know I've been dying to see you again. _Her mental voice switched from snidely sweet to blackly hateful as she leapt from her perch above him, inundating him with another wave of pain. _I don't have to hold back now; I can really let you feel what it's like to burn. Last time was a cakewalk compared to what I have in store for you._

As Edward crumpled under the weight of Jane's torment, he barely registered being picked up and flying away from his house. Jane made sure he was incapacitated throughout the entire journey. As Jane's torture burned through him, Edward had no way of knowing where he was being taken. His mind, normally able to focus on multiple things at once, was completely incapable of processing anything other than the agony he was in. When it stopped abruptly, Edward found himself sprawled out on a dank cement floor in a dark and musty room. His eyes fluttered open to see a tiny pair of black, lace-up, steel toed boots standing in front of him.

"Don't move or I'll do it again." Jane's voice was almost bored as she turned her back on him and walked toward a chair she had set up in the center of the room. The way the room was laid out reminded Edward of something, but he just couldn't quite place it in his hazy state. When Jane twisted around to sit on the ornate, gold-adorned piece, it finally clicked into place. It was a throne. This dark, desolate place was Jane's throne room. And, as he might have expected, it was but a hollow shell of the glory she sought. For a moment Edward felt very sad for the tiny child-monster before him. But only for a moment.

Jane's blood red eyes fell upon him again as she settled herself into the seat's tawny leather cushions. She tilted her head and Edward saw himself reflected in her thoughts: the way he lay limply upon the concrete, the wild disarray of his hair, the way the pain that had just passed was still etched upon his face. The sight brought her so much pleasure; Edward's face involuntarily grimaced at the evil thing he looked upon.

"Don't you sneer at me, you pathetic worm," Jane hissed as she leaned forward contemptuously. Then as a new image formed in her mind she sat back, tenting her hands before her as Aro had done in her presence so many times. "Yes, it's a fit analogy for you. Crawl to me, worm. Beg for my mercy." Her lips twisted into a crooked smile as she watched Edward's eyes widen at the insult and its implications. Her mind, so full of anger and hatred, was a horrible thing to hear. She was genuinely looking forward to Edward groveling before her, to feeling the power she imagined her Volturi masters must feel. She also was looking forward to him not following her commands and therefore inviting her to continue torturing him. But flickering behind these thoughts was sadness, almost too complex to be fully formulated. It had something to do with Aro and so much loss and betrayal was mixed in with her grief. The emotions, though hidden, were suffocating.

He had hesitated too long so Jane gave him a jolt, not nearly as strong as the pain she had inflicted earlier, more of a warning to hurry up. Still it flattened Edward out on the ground once more.

"Worm?" she asked pleasantly. _I won't wait much longer. Crawl._

Edward knew it would make no difference. She would inflict the agony whether he complied or not. But even if she wouldn't, Edward would not debase himself that way. He had sunk lower than he ever imagined possible in the past few days. But he would not grovel. Rolling his shoulder gingerly off the floor, ready for the pain to resume at any second, Edward began to pull his body up into a low crouch. Finally he stood and turned his back on his captor, not deigning to look at her. He walked toward the door. Even though it was heavily boarded over, he was certain he could open it, assuming Jane permitted him to get that far. She did not.

"I said crawl," she howled in disbelieving fury as the pain exploded in Edward's brain making him buckle to his knees and fall forward. "How dare you defy me?" Pain. "I am in control here." Pain. "Don't you forget it!" The pain unfurled like a sinister flower, jerking its way into full bloom. Edward managed not to scream out, but just barely. It wasn't until Jane collected herself enough to focus on her purpose that she muted the pain enough for Edward to hear her thoughts again.

_How could Bella ever love something as weak and foolish as you_, she wondered with disgust. _You don't even try to fight, do you? Are you a coward, worm?_ When Edward refused to reply, even though she had reduced the pain level to a point where he should be able to speak, Jane decided to change tactics.

_She loved you though, you know…_ Into Edward's mind flowed Jane's memories of Bella just after she returned to Volterra from some task she had completed up north. Bella was curled up on a bed in one of Aro's private rooms. Laying there on her side, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, Aro knelt next to her, alternating between beseeching her to speak to him and conversing in hushed tones to Corin, one of the guard who had empathy abilities and was doing her best to combat Bella's deeply depressed state. Jane recalled with immortal perfection the look of sheer agony as Corin would leech some of Bella's pain away from her, easing her through the mourning process.

_She lay like that for two years, you know_, Jane told him as she switched to another image, one of Bella crumpling before Aro in the throne room when she was first informed of Edward's death. For Jane, the memory was a pleasant one and her enjoyment of it was all the more jarring when juxtaposed to the grief it awakened in Edward's heart. Sensing that her memories were far more useful weapons than her talent, Jane showed Edward scene after scene: Bella just moments after turning him, distraught and begging Caius to go back for him; the look in Bella's eye as Aro's lie decimated her hopes that she would ever be reunited with Edward; the hollow way she looked for decades afterwards, even after she resumed her position in the Volturi ranks. Bella's pain had been a constant balm to Jane's bruised ego and she had cataloged many such moments of her rival's sadness. She used them now on Edward mercilessly.

As he was forced to see Bella's grief, to see from the eyes of her rival how she had mourned his loss, he knew her words the night he had found her again were true. She had wanted to be there when he awoke. She had wanted him for eternity. She was not the one who had lied but the one who had been lied to. And he had compounded her misery by refusing to believe her, by calling her a monster. She had loved him and he had thrown it all away because of his own foolishly bruised ego.

Finally, when Edward could stand no more and he cried out in anguish.

"Stop it, please," he begged. No matter her pride, no matter her protector, Edward could no longer stand the barrage of images all focused on the ever-present grief in Bella's eyes. Her pain, so intimately woven with the torture Jane wrought upon him as she reminisced, became his own. He realized now that he and Bella were inextricably linked. Her pain was his pain. But in turn, her joy could be his as well, if he were man enough to lay his heart out for her, to tell her the truth. There never had been and there never would be another woman for him. She had owned him from the moment he set eyes on her and she would for as long as he existed. Lies had kept them apart for too long, and if he survived Jane, he would make sure they were never apart again.

As he lay there, a twitching mass on the floor, the pain once more receded and he could see himself in Jane's eyes as she considered what to do with him. Part of her wanted to kill him, to put an end to any chance of Bella's happiness, but her desire to rub her power in Bella's face won out. In a fraction of an instant she was in front of him again, kicking him onto his back with the toe of her boot and then kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"If you move one inch, if you so much as twitch while I carry you back, I will burn you so badly you'll beg me to end you. Do you understand me?" Edward nodded warily then tensed as Jane hoisted him up over her shoulder and then leapt with him, up to the second floor and out the window. She swiftly made her way back to Edward's home, crafting the coming scene in her head along the way.

When they arrived, Jane stopped about halfway up the lawn and unceremoniously dumped Edward in the grass in front of his house.

"Carlisle, I know you're in there," Jane called out in a sweet, sing-song voice. "I can smell your fear." Her laughter trilled so innocently, tinkling like wind chimes in the evening breeze, before ending abruptly. She stood above him, smirking as his father ran out the front door.

_Edward! Oh my dear Lord! _"What have you done to him, Jane?" Carlisle's voice was confused and appalled. Edward lifted his head to try and catch his father's eye and Jane's eyes snapped down to him.

_I told you_, she mentally hissed. _Not one inch._ The fire flooded through him so forcefully he arched back as if electrocuted. He fell to the ground, twitching in the dirt and grass. Jane crouched down next to him, keeping her hands on his head, ready to twist it off at a moment's notice.

"Please no!" Esme's voice rang out into the darkening gloam. As the pain receded, Edward could see his mother being restrained by Rosalie as Carlisle held his hand up, silently begging them not to come any closer.

"Jane, please, why are you doing this?" Carlisle's voice was filled with a father's anguish. "What crime can Edward possibly be accused of for you to torture him like this? This is not Aro's way." As he spoke her master's name, Jane's smile twisted into a tormented rictus, then just as quickly smoothed into a sneer.

"Aro's ways are no longer mine," she informed him coldly. "Now listen to me and listen to me good. Unless you want to see me rip your precious Edward to pieces and reduce him to a pile of ashes, you're going to call Bella. Tell her to come to this house because you're worried about Edward. You're not going to tell her I'm here and you're not going to let her think there's any trouble, just that he's distraught over losing her and only she will be able to get through to him. Do you understand me?"

_She's completely mad_, Carlisle realized. He knew from his brief conversation with Aro that Jane would be no match for Bella. She could never hope to win against Bella's shield, it was one of the reasons Bella was such a prized member of the guard. But he also knew that their only hope lay in getting Bella there as Jane wanted so he nodded, playing along.

"Very good," Jane purred as Carlisle flipped open his cell and waited for Jane to provide the necessary numbers. Before she could speak them though, Jane's head whipped to the side and a low growl escaped her lips.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Jane," Bella's voice rang out clear and strong. "I'm way ahead of you." In a blur of motion, Emmett came streaking toward them and Edward could hear Jane's frustration as her weapons bounced off him. Apparently Bella's shield was able to extend to covers others, Edward realized, and he noticed he could feel the air about him buzz as it reached out to protect him from Jane's power as well.

Emmett was flying toward them but Jane was faster. Before Edward could even turn his head to see what would happen next, she had fled, past the tree line and into the night beyond. Emmett raced after her, very much looking forward to catching the little runt and knocking some sense into her.

"Stop, Emmett," Bella called out. "Don't chase after her, that's exactly what she wants. My shield won't extend indefinitely and trust me; you don't want to fight Jane if you're not being protected by my shield. She's one sadistic bitch." Emmett turned to rejoin his sire. Suddenly he halted to stare at Edward's family gathered before the house. Bella, however, only had eyes for Edward.

"Edward," she spoke his name in a whisper. The hardness that had been in her eyes as she had spoken to him in his office earlier that day was replaced with anxious fear. She reached down for him, brushing an errant lock of his bronze hair off his brow. He took her fingers in his own and brought them reverently to his lips. He had survived and she was with him. The time for lies and confusion was over. Everything he had ever wanted was now before him, and he knew he would never willingly let her go. Hesitantly, she spoke again, "Edward? Are you ok?"

"I am now, Isabella."


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Major squees for Edward calling Bella 'Isabella'!!" Don't forget, if you're not at least 18, this is not for you.**

**Thanks for your patience with the late update - afragilelittlehuman  
**

**Playlist song:  
http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=vutArF7RS6U**

**Visit our blog for story background, how we differ from canon vampire lore, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes. blogspot. com/**

**

* * *

****Chapter 19: Gunpowder, Gelatine**

Standing over Edward's crumpled body, Bella was terrified. She knew what Jane was capable of; she'd seen Jane wield her dark weapons time and time again. Regardless of how Edward now felt about her, if she'd been too late to save him she would never forgive herself.

Bella fell to her knees at his side and, unable to suppress the need to touch him, brushed the disordered hair from his face. "Edward," she whispered.

Clasping her hand in his, Edward closed his eyes. She expected him to shove her away in anger, but she gasped as his soft lips kissed each of her fingertips. She'd dreamed of his lips for 91 years, of their tender touch and the electricity that resulted from it. She never thought she'd feel the overwhelming sensation again, yet, here she was, drowning in it.

His eyes, so cold and furious since he found her, slowly opened. The molten amber orbs were alight with the same glow she'd seen in their emerald depths the first night they met. Then it was suddenly there, surrounding him, enveloping her, arcing over and around them.

The spark.

Terrified to break the spell, Bella could barely speak. "Edward? Are you okay?"

"I am now, Isabella."

His voice flowed thick and sweet like warm molasses, and Bella's thoughts, instantly muddled, only cleared when he rose to his knees facing her. Reaching for her, he brushed his hand across her cheek. They both jumped at the contact as if shocked, and Edward looked around them in awe.

"Do you see it, too?" he whispered

"Yes."

"Are we the only ones that can?"

Bella smiled shyly at the boyish tone of his voice and look on his face. "Yes, I think so."

Edward rose to his feet and held his hand out for her. When she placed her hand in his, he clasped it tightly, pulling her gently to stand beside him. Nodding toward his family, he smiled and led her to the porch. There in a tight line stood three vampires, all following the abomination. The man, his visible youth very much belying his status as an elder vampire, spoke first.

"My name is Carlisle," he said in a warm voice that contained the slightest tinge of a English accent. "This is my wife Esme and our daughter Rosalie."

Esme squeezed Carlisle's hand tightly, and she smiled despite her obvious worry. Esme was classically beautiful, and she looked at Edward with all the love a mother has for her child. Rosalie was like a living World War II pin-up girl, and Bella smirked as she noticed Rosalie's gazed was fixed on a point just past them, in exactly the spot where Emmett was standing.

"Very nice to meet you, Carlisle...everyone." Bella's voice shook nervously. "I'm Bella, and this is Emmett. Aro has sent us here to protect your coven until he arrives from Volterra to deal with the rogue." She was not going to say the name, not ever again.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded. "I spoke with Aro a few moments ago. He explained that you have a shield that you can extend to protect my entire family."

"As long as you are all remain together and I stay with you." Bella stared at her feet, the toes of her boots digging into the ground. "Although Aro has sent us, we will not remain here if you do not wish it. We would not want to appear as if we're invading your coven."

After a few moments of silence, Bella finally looked at Carlisle, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with a nodding Edward. Afterward, Carlisle's gaze returned to her.

"Bella, my _family_ would very much appreciate your protection." Carlisle eyes were soft and kind, and he smiled slightly. "Aro will arrive tomorrow, and we will decide how to proceed once we talk to him." Tugging her hand, Carlisle led Esme, her worried expression still resting on Edward, into the house. Rosalie remained frozen on the porch.

His touch beginning to scorch her, Bella pulled her hand free from Edward's grasp. She slowly eyed the house, sizing it, and realized she could likely extended her shield over everyone from where she was standing. She couldn't decide if this disappointed her or if she was relieved to not spend a day entrenched with four pairs of golden orbs staring at her burgundy eyes.

"Emmett and I can guard from here..."

Her words caught in her throat as she turned toward Edward and found him staring straight into her eyes, his hand reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered, tenderly tracing the edge of her earlobe. Even though she fought it, her entire body shuddered.

"Isabella," he said huskily, "will you come inside? We really need to talk."

She couldn't speak, so instead she took his hand and nodded. She allowed him to lead her into the house, and, as they passed Emmett, Bella smiled and shook her head.

_Poor boy doesn't know what hit him._

~*~

_What the holy Hell is going on?_

The instant Emmett's eyes met those of the flaxen-haired angel, he couldn't break his gaze. Her irises were amber flames, which eventually spread to form a halo around her entire body. She was a towering beauty, her wild, soft curves crowned by the flowing golden tresses he longed to touch. Nothing broke through his trance; he barely registered that Bella was going inside with Edward.

He wasn't sure how he was going to make her his, but he was going to...soon.

The angel's mouth began to move, and Emmett finally realized she was speaking to him.

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

The angel smiled. "I asked if you wanted a tour of the house."

"Yes, yes I do."

The angel offered him her outstretched hand, and he trotted up the stairs to take it. The contact caused a blaze to rage through his body, and her gasp led him to think she felt it, too.

Dragging him through the door, the angel pointed to the right. "Living room."

Pulling him around the corner, she pointed to the left. "Kitchen."

Leading him up the staircase, she was practically running. At the top of the stairs, they entered a door on the left. "Yeah, um, this is my room," the angel said meekly.

Suddenly, the door slammed, and Emmett was pinned against the it, the angel crushing his body with hers. "Who the fuck are you," she asked through clenched teeth, "and why are we surrounded by flames?"

Emmett laughed, pleased with the angel's foul language and blunt personality. "I'm Emmett, and I thought I was the only one that could see them. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Rosalie, Edward's sister." She licked her lips and ground her hips into his. "So you're Bella's big ape?"

He wedged his knee between her legs. "I prefer protector, if it's all the same to you."

"You still fucking her?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Their mouths crashed together, skipping all polite introductions and going straight to tongue and teeth. Grabbing her hair roughly, he tilted her head, allowing him unhindered access to the heat and taste of her. As much as he loved Bella, kissing her had never been like this. Every stroke of her tongue and moan from her throat made it clear that Rosalie belonged to him. They broke apart, gasping and panting, and he wondered if his eyes held the same wild surprise as hers.

"We should probably talk." Rosalie backed away, straightening her clothes and brushing back her hair. Sitting on the bed, she patted a spot next to her and motioned for Emmett to sit.

Settling onto the plush mattress, Emmett decided Rosalie was too far away. Easily lifting her, he placed her across his lap, his arm immediately winding around her waist. Her tight black top was low cut and revealing, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing the swell of each breast and inhaling her. "Talk," he whispered, his tongue tracing her collarbone.

She grabbed a handful of his black hair and yanked until he looked at her. "Why did you let Bella change you?"

"Why did you let someone change you?"

Her self-assured demeanor disappated, and her gaze fell. "I didn't _let_ Carlisle change me. I was attacked and left to die, and Carlisle found me. I would never have chosen this life for myself."

Emmett's entire body tensed at the thought of anyone harming his Rosalie. Lifting her chin, he placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "I'm glad he changed you. You belong with me, even if you do practice the abomination." He looked into her golden eyes and thought about how much better they would look colored burgundy.

She laid her head on his shoulder and finally began to embrace him in return. "You and Bella feed on humans, right?"

"Yes," he whispered, finally running his fingers through her silky hair. "It is natural for us, and I don't apologize for it. I do abide by the rules Bella gave me when she turned me; I don't just kill capriciously. I think I will eventually hunt the same way Bella does, although I suspect she'll give up the human pursuit for your brother. Have you never killed a human?"

"I have killed," she said hesitantly. "I have never consumed human blood, however."

"You don't have to explain to me."

She clenched his shirt and buried her face further into his neck. "I want to tell you." Pausing for a moment, she released his shirt and began to soothingly stroke his chest. "The men who...attacked me...I wanted them punished. I realized quickly that I was stronger than any of them because I was turned. I could seek my own vengeance."

Emmett placed his hand over hers as it reached his heart. "What did the others think?"

"They did not approve of taking human life, even unworthy ones. Carlisle said we should not play God. I disagreed." Looking into Emmett eyes, Rosalie's gaze was stony and cold. "I killed them. Every last one. I beat and tortured them and made sure they knew who it was that took their miserable lives. And when it was done, I returned to the Cullens and simply existed. Carlisle and Esme always hoped that Edward and I..."

Suppressing a growl, Emmett imagined ripping Edward's head clean from his body. He did not want to know if Edward had ever touched Rosalie, and he again felt remorse that Edward had seen his intimacy with Bella. "You truly don't need to tell me this."

"We never did, though. Edward never wanted anyone but Bella, and I...well, I just wanted him to want me. It was purely vanity. I never wanted Edward in that way. I guess I just wanted him to acknowledge how irresistible I am." A shy smile spread across her lips.

"That you are," Emmett said, kissing her temple. "I myself am completely unable to stop touching you. I'm not sure how anyone resists." He tenderly suckled her earlobe. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

"But you and Bella were lovers?"

Emmett felt her reluctance in asking, but he would not lie to her. He wanted their lives together to be based on truth. "Only for a while. Once Edward came back, I knew he was her mate, and I did not want to come between them." He ran his hand slowly over her body, memorizing the feel of her. "But I never felt for her the love I have for you."

A chuckle vibrated low in Rosalie's chest. "You can't possibly love me. We've just met."

Emmett lifted them both until his back was resting on the bed's headboard and Rosalie was straddling his outstretched legs, her skirt pushed high around her hips. Holding her tightly, he brought his lips to hers once again, and he felt her melt into the kiss. They were less urgent but no less needy, and he growled when he felt her tongue searching for his. He slowly parted his lips against hers, and his mouth was immediately filled with her tartness.

Longing to explore her, his hands passed over her body again and again. Her soft, porcelain flesh yielded to his fingers, and she moved closer to him. His hips were clamped between her long legs, and he felt the heat between her thighs. Pulling her top free from her skirt, he slowly ran his hands up her bare back. Relaxing against his chest, she trembled, her fingernails scratching over the scruff of his jaw.

Lost in her touch and taste, Emmett marveled at the turns his life had taken. The night he met Bella, Emmett knew everything would change. Driving to her loft, he decided to give into fate and see where it took him. He never imagined what fate had in store for him, but he did not regret what he'd done, what he'd allowed Bella to do to him. He was meant to protect Bella, and, in turn, he would protect her mate and his family. He was meant to find Rosalie. They were meant to be together.

After several minutes, Rosalie pulled back and rested her forehead on his. "I don't understand how this could happen. After all this time, how I could..."

Emmett silenced her with a light kiss. "I've learned not to question these things."

"I've always been so angry that I was turned, and, as much as I love my family, I've never felt like I belonged." Her bright eyes met his, and she cupped his cheek with her hand. "Maybe my destiny has always been you."

Turning his face to kiss her palm, he smiled. "I know all about destiny."

"Is that why you let Bella change you?"

"It's my destiny to protect her, and she, in turn, would do the same for me. Aro hinted that I would find my own mate, but I wasn't sure I believed him until I saw you. Then it was all so clear, as if my entire future was laid out in front of me."

Rosalie smirked. "Oh, and do you think maybe the whole 'surrounded by fire' thing might have been a clue?"

"Yes, smartass, I guess it was," Emmett joked as he smacked his large hand across her bottom. His eyes widened when Rosalie groaned. "Shit, you liked that. That is definitely good to know."

She settled further down, pressing herself against his hard cock. "Tell me what it's like to kill."

"There's the thrill of finding your prey, making them do what you want." He grabbed her hips, pushing her down as he ground himself against her. "Then there's the initial burst of blood into your mouth. It's thick and sweet, and I've never tasted anything like it. To drain the life from my prey, it makes me feel...powerful."

Clasping his shoulders for balance, she matched his rhythm. "I've never felt powerful. I think I'd like that."

Shoving his hand into her wet panties, he quickly began stroking her swollen clit. "Then hunt with me," he growled into her ear. "Be what you were meant to be."

"Yes," she moaned.

Emmett licked the shell of her ear and slipped a finger inside her, his thumb still bringing her closer to release. "Yes, you'll kill with me, or yes, you like the way I make you come?"

"Both...oh God...both!"

Pulling away, he watched as her head lolled back and she screamed. He could feel her come around his finger, her tight body clenching him. He held her as she went limp, and, removing his hand from her panties, he lay back on the bed, tugging her until she lay next to him. As she looked up at him dreamily, he tasted her on his fingers.

"My new favorite flavor." He kissed her softly. "So, can we fuck now?"

Rosalie laughed hardily. "As hard pressed as I am to turn down such a romantic proposition, I want you to tell me how to kill first."

Emmett loved her laugh, and he knew it was something she hadn't often done. "I'll tell you everything you want to know...then I'll fuck you senseless. Deal?"

Her laughter filled the room again. "Deal."


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "Mature." No jokes this time. This chapter contains allusions to acts of a violent and disturbing nature. As usual, if you're not over 18, please don't read. Thanks!**

**My apologies for the late posting! :)  
**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www****[dot]****youtube****[dot]****com/watch?v=irp8CNj9qBI**

**Visit our blog for story background, how we differ from canon vampire lore, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Carry On, Carry On**

Edward felt as if his eyes had opened for the first time, as if he were finally seeing the world in its true light. When he had awoke as a vampire so many years ago, he remembered being startled by the amazing clarity of his vision but it was nothing compared to the lucidity he had now gained. The electricity he felt as he touched Bella pushed the fiery pain he had experienced mere hours before out of his mind, letting him bask in the warmth of Bella's love. And it was love. Even though Edward couldn't read her thoughts, he could read her eyes. Bella's love for him was true. It was real. And he would not lose her again.

With a slight pressure on her hand, he led her through the house, quickly pointing out the rooms they passed: the parlor, the library, the conservatory. Distantly he registered that Rosalie was giving a similar tour to Emmett and that his parents had settled on the chaise in Carlisle's office, but he couldn't gather the will to focus on anyone other than Bella. She dominated his thoughts so effectively, everything else just faded into background noise.

He stopped moving when Bella's hand slipped from his. She ducked into the verdant, window-lined room, following the gravel path that led through the indoor garden to a wall of ferns at the far end. Beyond the foliage, she found a tiled area where a grand piano rested. Upon seeing it, she paused to look at him inquiringly.

"Do you still play?" He stood next to her and took her hand in his own again, marveling at the wild, electric arcs that randomly splayed out around them at their touch. This was something he had not anticipated. He knew what they were of course, knew that when their kind found their mates, they knew it without a shadow of a doubt; that the signs were impossible to miss. Although they were only visible to a vampire and his mate, he had seen them in the thoughts of his parents and his friends Carmen and Eleazar. He had even noticed it in Volterra between Afton and his mate. It was never precisely the same from couple to couple, just as love is never the same from one set of lovers to the next, but always it was present, signaling the connection mates shared.

He had always been quite fond of the elegant version Carlisle and Esme shared, the way the air shimmered around them when they gazed deeply into each other's eyes, lighting up as if surrounded by hundreds of tiny fireflies. It hadn't occurred to him to look for something similar between him and Bella, it wasn't something he had been thinking about in the days since he found her, but when she confirmed that the crackles of light that streaked around them was visible only to them, he knew them for what they were immediately.

He stepped closer to her, letting his hand trail slowly up her arm, and her eyes closed as she sighed with pleasure. Edward was rewarded with a chaotic swirl in the current around them, spiking and swaying between neon lavender and near-black violet. It was as beautiful as she was when she shivered at his touch. Her eyes opened again and she smiled, half shy at her response, half amused because he had clearly intended to discompose her. His purpose was belied by his crooked smile.

"Do you?" she pressed and his smile widened.

"I do. And as I recall, I never got the chance to play for you when we courted." He gestured to the grand piano that stood before them. "Would you care to be serenaded, my fair lady?" She smiled and nodded regally. He led her forward, holding her hand firmly in his own until she was seated next to him on the bench. Now it was Edward's turn to be shy and he closed his eyes and let his fingers find their place among the keys. As the notes flowed forth, slowly at first and then trilling out more quickly, Edward poured his love and sorrow into the song. When he finished he looked up at Bella and found her watching him inscrutably.

"Did you know I can hear thoughts?" He reached past her shoulders and snagged a lock of her long, dark hair, rubbing it gently between his fingers. She shook her head and he continued, "Ever since I awoke, I've been able to hear what those around me are thinking. I don't have to touch them to do it; it just comes: unbidden and for the most part unwanted."

He watched Bella's face as she took a second to processes that.

"Is it like Aro? I know that you went to Volterra to find me," she admitted softly before continuing, "that you met him. Do you see everything someone's ever thought without touching them?"

Edward shook his head lightly. "No, I'm not as powerful as Aro. I just hear what's going through someone's mind as they're thinking it."

Bella's eyes widened as she considered what an asset that would be for the Volturi. "How far away can you be from someone and still hear them?"

"Pretty far," Edward shrugged. "I've never really tested it, it's clearer if I'm specifically listening for someone. But it doesn't work on you." The tilt of his head turned the statement into a question.

"What I wouldn't give to know what you're thinking right now," he murmured. "It's frustrating, you know."

"I imagine it might be," Bella smiled. "Did Aro tell you I'm a shield?" Edward nodded. "That's why you can't hear me. It's reflexive, always up around me."

"Maybe I should be glad I can't hear your thoughts right now," he admitted wryly. "I've been a complete fool since I found you, Isabella. You must not think very highly of me."

"Edward…"

"No," he cut her off, turning on the bench so he faced her more fully. "Isabella, I've wasted more years than I would have imagined possible, an entire lifetime's worth of years, and I don't want to waste anymore. I love you, I've always loved you and I'm so immeasurably sorry that I let my anger and my pride keep us apart for so long. Can you forgive me?"

Her hand reached up to him, cupping the side of his face as she regarded him sadly. Sparks crackled around them as her thumb stroked his eyebrow.

"You asked me once not to let the past get in the way of our future. I can forgive you, can you forgive me?" Her eyes showed her uncertainty, the belief that he really might scorn her attempt at reconciliation, even as she forgave him so effortlessly. It shamed Edward, to know that her heart was so much more open than his own had been, and it steeled his desire to be a better man for her.

"Isabella, what is there to forgive? When Jane took me…" At the name, Bella hissed, but Edward pressed on. "She showed me things, how sad you were when you thought I was dead. How much you loved me, mourned me. This isn't your fault." He left unsaid for the moment whose fault it was. Edward wouldn't belittle the apology he had just made by placing the blame on Aro's shoulders, but he firmly believed that a portion of it certainly belonged there. His tone must have belied his thoughts though, for Bella looked at him sharply.

"Please don't blame Aro for this, Edward." Her eyes were fierce as she spoke of the Volturi leader and Edward could see she cared about the man deeply. "You have to understand. He considers me his daughter and he would do anything to protect me."

"From what? From love?" Edward didn't want to quarrel with her but Aro's deception had wreaked such destruction on both of their lives, had made them both so unhappy for so long. It rankled that she could forgive him so easily.

Bella's shoulders slumped a little, wearily. "When you were in Volterra, did you hear what others think of your kind? Of those that follow Carlisle's…lifestyle?"

Edward's pride was pricked. Yes, he had heard what they thought of his father, of him. How they took the respect that Carlisle held for all life and turned it into something perverse, considering abstaining from the murder of humans to be an abomination. Not trusting himself to keep the rancor from his words he simply responded with a curt nod.

"Then you know how strongly other vampires feel about the way you live. When Aro realized that you were living with Carlisle, he came to Chicago to witness for himself if you were truly committed to this way of life. When he saw that you were…" her words trailed off. They both knew what Aro did next.

"And what gave him the right to decide this for you? Even if he is your sire, Isabella, you are a grown woman with a mind of your own. You don't care that he treated you like a child?"

"Edward," she sighed, clearly not sure how to explain her point of view to him. "Aro's not my sire but it's because of that, because of what he knows of my early years that he wanted to spare me the choice. He didn't treat me as _a_ child," she emphasized. "He treated me as _his_ child."

If Aro truly thought of Bella as his daughter, how could he so blatantly disregard her free will? Edward tried to imagine Carlisle if the situation had been reversed but he couldn't imagine his caring, loving father taking the choice out of Edward's hands. His father had too much respect for him for that. Bella must have seen the lack of understanding in Edward's eyes because she began to chew on her lip in worry. Then suddenly her eyes lighted with wary inspiration.

"Let me show you what Aro saw, Edward. Then you can judge his actions." Edward's brow wrinkled in confusion, but when Bella visibly relaxed, willing her mind into calmness, he remembered that she had the power to drop her shield. Less than a second later he heard the soft strains of Bella's thoughts.

_Edward, can you hear me?_

"Yes," he whispered, honored and awed that she would bare herself in this way. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled before taking his hands in her own.

_This may get…unpleasant. I'm sorry for that._ Her thoughts were hesitant. He could feel how much she was steeling herself against the memories she was about to dredge up, and he squeezed her hands gently in encouragement.

"I want to understand, my love," he murmured. She nodded firmly and closed her eyes again as the images flowed from her mind into his.

~*~

After what seemed like an eternity in the fires of Hell, Bella slowly became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that the burning had not left her but rather had concentrated into her throat. She was thirsty, unbearably so, but she was lying on the ground in a one-room hut with no water to be seen.

A moment later the door to her room burst open and the man from her meadow was there. Although her memories of that day now seemed hazy, she knew it was him. He stalked up to her, hauling her up off the floor by her arm.

"Finally. It took you long enough to wake up, soldier," his tone was brusque and disapproving which only confused Bella more.

"I'm sorry. There's been a mistake. I'm not a soldier. I'm Isabella Swan, Judge Swan's daughter." She looked around trying to find a way to explain herself to this man, still unsure how she possibly could when she was so completely at sea herself.

"I'm not interested in who you were. What you are now is my soldier and I'm here to inform you of your place in this army." His fingers bit into her arm but that pain was nothing compared to the scorching agony in her throat. When Bella's eyes darted to the door behind him, looking for some way to escape this nightmare, he grasped her jaw in his hands, pinching her cheeks between his fingers with painful tightness.

"Don't even think about trying to flee," he hissed at her. "If you try, not only will I hunt you down and destroy you, I will capture your family and make you watch as I torture and murder them." Bella had no doubt that the monster that stood before her would do just that.

He led her out the door and into a field beyond where he had tied a woman to a tree. She was young and terrified, and when they appeared in the clearing she began to sob desperately.

"Please let me go," she begged piteously. "Please don't hurt me. Please, I just want to go home to my parents. I promise not to go walking out alone at night again," she babbled on.

The man stepped forward and slapped the girl across the face. She was quickly silenced by the violence and shock. Her eyes grew impossibly wide and her pupils dilated with fear. The man walked back to Bella deliberately.

"Feed," he commanded, indicating the woman secured by ropes to the oak before them. Bella gaped at him, confused and scared. The man drew in a deep breath through his nose in clear irritation. He stalked back over to the terrified woman and ripped the ropes from her body before her grasping her arm and shoving her at Bella.

"I said, 'Feed!'" The man's bellow rang through the woods, startling a murder of crows and setting them to flight. The girl tripped over a tree root as she came stumbling toward Bella and reflexively Bella reached out to steady her. As soon as the woman was in her arms, though, the fire in Bella's throat flared white hot. Without thinking she yanked the woman's head to the side by her hair and buried her teeth in her throat. Distantly, Bella was aware that the girl screamed in pain and thrashed about wildly, but in the moment all Bella could comprehend was that her blood was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. She wanted it, needed it, and gloried in the way it soothed the fiery ache.

It wasn't long before the woman's body went lax in Bella's arms, drained of life. When Bella came to her senses and saw the carnage before her, carnage of her own making, she fell back horrified. The man walked up to her and handed her a length of cloth.

"Clean yourself up." A tiny smile lit his face. "You did well, soldier."

~*~

Days later, Bella still had yet to feed again. Every time the burning flared in her throat, she recalled the horror in the woman's eyes, the crumpled way the body had lain after Adam had disposed of it further in the woods and she became physically ill. As a newborn, she was still strong enough to continue to defend herself in the mock battles Adam had them wage each night. Still the lack of new blood in her system was taking its toll. From what Bella had learned from her new compatriots she would continue to weaken until she was no longer able to protect herself. She had seen how Adam allowed the weakest of his army be destroyed, slowly and sadistically. Bella didn't want that to be her.

When Adam learned that she was refusing to feed, he put her in charge of guarding the cattle corral: the place he kept the miserable humans captured on raids. The soldiers weren't allowed to go out and feed on their own, so Adam had a special group in charge of kidnapping humans to feed the troops. They were kept in a wooden shed that was slatted so they could be watched and tormented until they were finally selected to die.

Bella suffered immensely during her new assignment. Adam knew that as a newborn, Bella's ability to resist was tenuous at best. But of course, Adam didn't care if she suffered, only if she obeyed. To ensure that she did, Bella was watched at all times, as all the newborns were, but she wasn't bothered by that. She was used to being under the disapproving gaze of the villagers who never accepted her father's new wife and to being alone because of their censure. But she did miss her family. At least before she had them; now she had no one.

Whenever she was on guard, Bella stood in the shadows upwind from the corral. She tried her best to block out the frightened whispers of the captives and their alluring scent. The captives made it somewhat easier by never engaging her. They were all far too terrified to acknowledge her presence. That changed one night, when one of Adam's cronies came to taunt her.

"Bella," he bellowed as he strutted toward her with a nasty leer on his face. Angus was an enormous Scottish immigrant that had been a favorite of Adam's for over two years because of his impressive strength and endless bloodlust. He followed Adam slavishly and would never mistreat those vampires that had gained his master's favor, but for all the rest he had nothing but contempt. Bella was a part of that latter group and Angus never missed an opportunity to toy with her.

"Getting thirsty on duty?" he asked with sham concern before leaning in conspiratorially. "You know, if you want to take a break and have a snack," his eyes shifted hungrily to the humans huddled inside the shed, "I know Adam wouldn't mind."

Bella knew what Angus wanted more than anything was for her to respond angrily, to give him an excuse to test her fighting skills, which he hadn't yet had the chance to do inside the sparring arena. She wasn't about to take the bait, though. She pursed her lips as if in thought and then calmly shook her head. "I'm fine."

Angus wouldn't be dismissed so easily though. Instead he leaned up against the tree, relaxing next to her as if they were old friends.

"You know, if you prefer your meals tied up, that can be arranged. It's not something you need to deny yourself."

Bella stared at him, appalled, but he continued as if he didn't notice.

"You're not the first of our kind to get excited by tying a girl up and tasting her." He turned toward her, closing the distance between them and tracing the length of her neck with his finger. "Let me know if you want company next time. I'd be more than happy to share a meal with you." Bella shivered with disgust.

"Or if grown women aren't your taste," he added softly, "we can always dine on something more…tender." Angus's eyes closed as a look of blissful longing stole over his face. "I've always wanted to try something younger. I've heard they're unbelievably succulent." He sighed and Bella's stomach cramped up, trying to empty itself, but there was nothing in it to heave up. She grimaced at the vampire before her, watching him warily like the odious creature he was. When his eyes opened, he shrugged up from the tree and began to walk away. Over his shoulder he chided her for the horror he had seen in her eyes.

"It's important to realize that we're different from humans, better than them, right from the start, Bella. Think on that."

Bella could barely believe the monsters she was surrounded by. Angus lusted after the blood of a child. The thought was so abhorrent to her she couldn't help wondering if she had perhaps misheard him, but her perfect memory allowed no such prevarication. At least she knew, whatever she had become, she would never slaughter a child. She continued to stand guard, wishing she could flee these mountains, make a better life for herself somewhere else, anywhere else, so long as Adam and his minions weren't there.

Bella was still lost in that daydream of freedom when a voice called out to her from the shed.

"Are we all to die then?" Bella saw the woman had walked over to the open doorway of the lean-to. There was no need to lock the humans in. They learned quickly that those who ran were killed and killed painfully; those that stayed were killed swiftly for sustenance and not for sport. Bella stared at the strangely brave woman. She could smell her blood; hear it pulsing strongly through her veins. The fire in Bella's throat flared in response and the woman shuddered as Bella looked at her hungrily.

"We're here as cattle?" she asked again, despite her obvious fear. "If I'm going to die, I don't want it to be by one of them," she waved at a group of newborns, playing a vicious game of tag that involved ripping pieces of each other's flesh off. "I've seen you here before. You're not like the others; you're not a monster."

"But I am like them," Bella replied sadly. "I want the same thing from you that they all do. Though I admit that I wish it weren't so." Bella noticed the way the woman responded to the gentle cadences in her voice, as if she were being hypnotized.

"Is it possible to ask… to choose…" she made a helpless gesture with her hands, not wanting to say the words. "Would you be willing to do it?" She stared at Bella, entranced but still clearly knowing what she was asking. "If I'm sentenced to die regardless…I'd like to choose who does it, if it's all the same. I don't want it to be at the hands of one of them," she added with a shudder.

Bella looked at the woman. She knew she wanted the woman's blood, knew that she needed it to survive. Stepping forward, she cupped the woman's face in her hand. "Are you sure?" As Bella's breath swept over the woman's face, her eyes dilated. She licked her lips slowly, then nodded.

Bella stepped forward, scanning the other humans in the corral. They were all huddled far away from the door, fearing the creature of death that she was and wanting to keep as much distance from Bella as possible. She opened her arms. The young woman stepped forward and Bella folded her into a soft embrace. They were sisters seeking solace in one another. She tilted the woman's face up and smiled at her. "Thank you," Bella whispered as she brushed the soft brown hair from her neck and buried her teeth into her flesh. The woman tensed in her arms for a moment, more from surprise than from pain, then slumped forward into Bella, as she greedily drained the blood from her veins.

~*~

The war games continued, endlessly, but now that Bella had come to some peace with what she was and allowed herself to feed, she was doing better at them. She was the only newborn who was consistently unharmed at the end of the matches. For some reason, no one seemed to be able to touch her. Adam and his inner circle of warriors took notice of her and soon she found herself in the arena with Angus, Adam's best fighter.

Adam didn't come to the general fights that the newborns engaged in, or any of their training sessions. But when there were better matches, when a newborn started to rise through the ranks and show promise, a special mock battle was held in the arena and Adam would come to watch, much like a Roman emperor with his gladiators. Adam stood on a platform above the field watching as Bella waited at its center for Angus's attack.

The Scotsman wasn't particularly bright but he knew how to size up an opponent. Bella knew he wasn't foolish enough to dismiss the extra strength she had as a newborn, she knew he wouldn't give her the chance to get him in a crushing grip. But Bella was no fool either. She had watched the games like all the other newborns, she had learned how to look for an opponent's weakness, his tells. As Angus circled slowly around her, she knew that he would try to disorient her by delaying his attack as long as possible and that he would attack from behind. She also was beginning to suspect it wouldn't make a bit of difference how Angus attacked her. Bella had begun to wonder if she might have some sort of shielding talent weeks ago and by the time her fight with Angus arrived she was fairly certain. Try as he might, Angus wouldn't be able to touch her.

It wasn't long before Bella's suspicions were confirmed and she had Angus face down in the dirt, his arms crushed to his torso beneath her legs, his head twisted between her arms, ready to be torn off by a simple jerk of her hands. She looked up at Adam and cocked a brow, not certain if he would try to punish her for defeating his star warrior or allow her to finish him. Adam didn't much care for losers. He gazed at her for a moment, his eyes glittering like a cobra's, before turning to his second in command, Bryce. Bella knew about Bryce, knew his talent was mind control. He nodded once to Adam and then turned to Bella, staring at her intently. She felt it, the blunt slap of his power against her shield, but it was no match and she gave them both a crooked smile as they realized she was able to withstand Bryce's power. Bella waited, sure she would be allowed to end Angus's miserable existence but instead Adam gave a curt shake of his head and she was obliged to let the odious ogre go.

Adam looked at her with new appreciation after that. She was welcomed into his inner circle and soon enough into his bed. He told her the wars between the covens had forced him to make vampires who were hardened from the very start, that he needed them to be able to kill from their very first day as vampires because of the vile monsters they would fight against. If he coddled the newborns, he would never be able to raise an army strong enough to defend the territory they claimed and chaos would reign. Bella wasn't sure he was telling her the truth but she let herself believe. She was tired of the isolation and when Adam was pleased he was very compelling.

Deep inside though, the elevated position she enjoyed as Adam's new favorite wore on her. Even as he worked with her, helping her learn to expand her shield to cover him and eventually more and more of his fighters, she knew that she was not his lover but his whore, that he only valued her for her talent and not herself.

~*~

War with the other covens came soon enough, sooner than Adam had hoped. Although he assured her she was ready, Bella wasn't certain she would be able to spread her shield as far as Adam commanded her to. When the day of battle arrived, though, she didn't have a choice. The South Carolina coven was strong; a more than equal match for Adam's army, and the fighting was furious and long. Twelve hours in, Bella begged Adam to let them fall back, to let her rest for just a few minutes, because she could feel her shield slipping.

"Are you out of your mind?" he bellowed at her. "Can't you see? They're weakening! Stop whining, Bella, and do as you're told." He stalked back into the fray, killing with ease as Bella's shield continued to protect him. Just as Adam was closing in on the South Carolinian leader, an ethereal blonde vampire named Evangeline, Bella knew she wouldn't be able to hold her shield much longer. Adam took Evangeline down, swiftly dismembering her and tossing her limbs into the burning pyre nearby, but Evangeline's mate came at him, berserk with rage. When he bounced off Bella's shield, he turned to Bryce, who was coming to Adam's aid. Adam was so intent on destroying his nemesis, he didn't even notice until it was too late that his best friend was being destroyed as well.

That evening, when the battle was done and the scouts were out rounding up any defeated vampires foolish enough to remain in the area, Adam found Bella alone in her room.

"You bitch," he howled. "You let it happen on purpose, didn't you?" Bella was weakened from the battle but her instincts were still strong, no matter how he came at her, Adam wasn't able to hurt her. Once his initial rage was spent, he stood and looked at her coldly.

"This isn't over," he whispered and left.

And it wasn't. Two days later, a new exhibition was held in the arena inside Adam's stronghold. Only this time, it wasn't a fight. It was retribution. Bella was forced to watch, held down by Angus and a few of his cronies, as Adam and his inner circle slowly, painfully killed her family. Bella, still drained from the battle earlier that week and from not being allowed to feed in punishment since then, was horrified as she realized she was helpless to save them. In her weakened state, all she could do was close her eyes, refusing to watch, still forced to listen as her father, her step-mother, step-brother and step-sister were ruthlessly slaughtered.

When it was over, Adam walked up to her. She could smell her father's blood on his hand as he slapped her once, harshly, with the back of his hand.

"Look at me," he commanded. Bella's eyes opened grudgingly, tight with tears she could not cry. "You are nothing now. You are an insignificant tool; nothing more. If you displease me again, if you fail me again, you will be starved until I can kill you." He walked off without waiting for her reply.

After that, life was hellish for Bella. Without the mantle of Adam's protection, only fed before battles, she was weak and powerless. She was continually mistreated and abused, given out by Adam as he pleased to be used for the demented pleasure of others.

~*~

Bella's head hung low as the images finally faded and she let her shield wrap around herself again. She was afraid to look Edward in the eye, now that he had seen the truth of what had happened to her, of the horrific things she had been forced to do and endure. He had called her a monster before. Would he do it again? His hand slipped under her chin and she looked up to find his eyes as heartbroken as she knew hers must be.

"Isabella…" his voice cracked. "My love. I had no idea…" his words trailed off as the enormity of her early years hung between them. Swiftly he wrapped her up in his arms, crushing her body into his.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry for what you went through. Sorrier than I could ever have imagined possible. No one should ever have to live the way you lived, or be turned the way you were." His face hardened as his thoughts went to Bella's true sire and his perfidious army. "Aro will always have my gratitude for cleansing the earth of your sire."

He leaned in and kissed her, letting the electric waves wash over him as their lips drifted together slowly, lovingly. He still didn't fully accept why Aro had kept them apart, but for the moment he wasn't willing to push it. Bella had endured far more in her life than he could ever have imagined, and if Aro was acting out of love, Edward would let her father's lies go, for now. As they continued to embrace, Edward tried to focus on what was important: they were in love, they were together and they would remain so for eternity.

* * *

**A/N: A few final things to note:**

**First, all of the credit for the visual sign between mates goes to my lovely co-author, afragilelittlehuman. She came up with that on her own and I love her for it! Fragile, thanks for giving me the firefly imagery as well, it was beautiful and I enjoyed getting to use it.**

**Secondly, thank you to my unbelievable wonderful beta, uhyesplease, who helped me find just the right piece of music for Edward to play for Isabella in the conservatory. It's a Nocturn by Chopin and you can listen to it here: http: // www . youtube . com/watch?v=HcfmbRo8CP0**

**Finally, I was asked what I mean by a "tell." It's a poker term, but one that I've heard in the context of sports as well. A tell is "a subtle but detectable change in a player's ****behavior or demeanor that gives clues to that player's assessment of his hand," per Wikipedia. (http://en . wikipedia . org/wiki/Tell_%28poker%29)**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. __  
_

**A/N: This story is rated M for "March right down to the theater and see _Remember Me_!" If you're under 18, please read the great T-rated fics on this site and not this one.**

**Playlist song:**  
**http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=MVzYxqG9N1c**

**Visit our blog for story background, how we differ from canon vampire lore, teasers, and other information:**  
**http://fragilefoxes. blogspot. com/**

**After this chapter, there's only four chapters to go...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Loving You Forever Is What I Need**

Wrapped in Edward's arms, Bella felt safe and complete for the first time since Adam found her in the meadow and took her life. Edward's touch, his embrace, and his lips on hers were all things she never thought she'd feel outside of her tender memories. Having his arms surround her, even after the horrible things she'd shown him, was surely a dream, some twisted fantasy she'd created since he found her to preserve her sanity. His gentle kisses over her face were real, though, and she slowly allowed herself to believe he loved her.

Still, there were things that needed to be said, things he needed to understand. Otherwise, they would never be happy.

Pulling back, Bella gazed into the golden eyes she'd feared for almost two centuries. "I need to tell you about your change."

Edward's eyes clouded over briefly then were bright and clear again. "We don't have to do this now."

"Yes, we do. We finally do."

Edward nodded slowly then lifted Bella onto his lap until she faced him, straddling his hips, her back against the keys of the piano.

Never taking her eyes from his face, she began. "When I first caught your scent, it was the most delicious thing I'd ever encountered. Your blood sang to me, and I wanted it, all of it. But you looked at me with those deep emerald eyes, and the sparks I saw in them made me stop in my tracks. I instantly knew I wanted you. _You_. Not your blood."

"I wanted you, too, Isabella," he whispered, his fingers ghosting along her jaw. "You were all I could think about."

"Edward, I didn't leave you, not once, after I saw you. I followed you...watched you. The chances I took to be near you were insane. That day...in the park...I just couldn't stay away from you anymore. I was selfish. I still am. But you were my beautiful boy, and I loved you so much."

Edward inhaled sharply, his fingers digging into her hips. Looking away, he swallowed hard. "Go on."

"I'd always meant to tell you what I am. I had to be sure that you would not reject me. As a Volturi, if I reveal our secret to a human, I am bound to turn them or drink them. I did not want to have to kill you, Edward. So I waited.

"Even though I believed you were my mate, I wasn't positive you felt the same. Not until the night in the meadow...not until you asked me to be your wife. I wanted that more than anything. More than your blood. More than my place with the Volturi. When we made love, it was the first time I didn't feel completely alone." Bella thought back to that one perfect moment she shared with him, and new sparks flew around them.

Edward smirked. "What was that, Isabella?"

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she filled her lungs with the scent she'd missed for so long. "Just remembering the best night of my existence. Those memories got me through some very dark times when I thought you were...d-dead." A shudder raced through her body. "The irony is that I changed you because I couldn't imagine being without you, and I lost you anyway.

"The day after your proposal, your mother and father fell ill, and you were hospitalized two days later. There was never any time to explain. Within a week, your parents were dead, and the doctor told me you were going to follow them. I never intended to change you without your consent, but I couldn't let you go.

"Having done everything without a plan, I didn't feed before I stole you away. Your blood was so sweet, so indescribably luscious, but I didn't drink enough to sate me. Before you woke, I left to quickly hunt, but _the rogue _and Alec caught me, taking me to Caius. They _promised_ me; they _swore_ to take care of you. If I'd known they would desert you, allowing you to wake alone, I'd never have left you."

Cradling his face in her hands, she tilted his head and gazed at him intently. "I'm sorry I never told you what I am. I'm sorry I changed you against your will. And, most of all, I'm sorry you woke up in that horrible basement alone and scared."

"Thank you...for helping me understand." Capturing her face between his hands, he stared into her eyes. "You are forgiven a thousand times over." Edward's voice was timid and sad. "But Isabella, you've said you _loved_ me, but not that you love me now. Is it too late? Is Emmett..."

Stopping his words with a brush of her lips against his, she whispered. "I love you, Edward. Only you. Always you."

A growl rumbled deep inside Edward's chest, and he grabbed Bella roughly, knocking over the piano stool as he flew to his feet. Taking a step back and hesitating, he fell to the floor, taking her with him. Landing on her back, Bella watched as Edward hovered over her, his eyes black as a starless sky.

"I can't wait. Not another second. I'm sorry."

Pulling her shirt free from her jeans, he grabbed the tails and ripped it open, the buttons raining down on the tile floor. Exposed to him, she arched her back and closed her eyes at the touch of his hands travelling over her ribs. She never thought she'd feel his hands on her again, and it was so much more intense than her memories. When his hands disappeared, her eyes snapped open just in time to watch him remove his own shirt and settle on top of her.

His head fell to her neck, and he nipped at the skin along her shoulder. When she tried to pull his hair and guide him, Bella found her hands pinned above her head, Edward's long fingers wrapped around both wrists.

"No, no, no." As he chided her, he slowly traced her lips with his index finger. "Last time, I needed you to lead me. This time I need you to follow."

His words sent pleasurable chills down her spine. He was no longer the shy, reserved boy who made hesitant love to her, worried he was going too far. Instead, he was going to fiercely claim her, show her his unceasing need for her, and she relaxed into his touch, ready to surrender to him. As she ceased her struggle against his tight clasp, he smiled down at her.

"That's it, Isabella. Let me show you how much I've wanted you."

Releasing her wrists, Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her slightly. Pushing the shirt off her shoulders, he unclasped her bra, letting it slip down her arms to the floor. Laying her back down on the cold tile, he kissed her softly, his lips parting and his tongue teasing her. Bella sighed softly, allowing his tongue to dip into her mouth. She mirrored his movements, savoring his taste and the intensity of his attention.

His hands again moved over her sides, finally resting on the fullness of her breasts. As his thumb brushed one tight nipple, his mouth surrounded the other, licking and sucking with determination. Again arching toward him, she gave up the pretense of remaining quiet, knowing a house full of vampires would hear her no matter what. His mouth moved to her other breast, and, when she finally let go, his lips curved into a smile around her.

Rising to kneel between her feet, he slowly unzipped each boot, pulling them off and tossing them aside. Bella made no move to further undress herself, watching as Edward eased her jeans and panties over her hips and down her legs. She was finally naked before him, and he licked his lips hungrily.

He lay down prone between her legs, spreading her lips with his fingers and blowing gently across her clit. As she shivered, she heard a husky laugh and felt his tongue ease inside her. His tongue was soon replaced with his thrusting fingers.

Moving his mouth over her clit, he whispered against her flesh. "I've waited so long to taste you, and you are more delectable than I ever imagined."

Her sigh became a loud moan as his tongue assaulted her clit and his fingers pounded into her with ever increasing speed. Her fingers itched to feel the coppery hair between her thighs, and she surrendered, threading her fingers through his soft, wild locks. He groaned at the contact, which sent vibrations through her entire body. She was so close; she could feel the tightness in her abdomen begin to spread over her body. Just as she reached the edge, all his attentions stopped.

Kneeling again between her knees, Edward began to slowly unbutton the fly of his jeans. He pulled his jeans over his hips only slightly, enough to release his hard cock.

She'd stayed silent, but, at the sight of him so ready for her, Bella softly spoke. "May I please touch you?"

Edward's uneven and slightly devious smile lit up his face. "You know I can never deny you when you ask so nicely."

Sitting up, Bella took him into her hand. She began with slow, easy strokes, passing her fingers over his sensitive, weeping head. His eyes were locked on her movements, his groans becoming louder each time she increased her tight grip on him. Emboldened, she leaned toward him, flicking her wet tongue across his nipple.

Grabbing a fistful of her long hair, Edward pulled her away, pushing her back down on the floor. Coming to rest between her legs, he found her entrance, ramming inside her in a single hard thrust.

Their moans filled the room, echoing off the glass and tile. His hand still clenching her hair, Edward tugged her head back, forcing her to look at him as he made demands with each hard thrust.

"Say you'll never leave me again."

"Never again."

"No one else touches you but me...swear it."

"I swear."

"Give up the hunt."

Bella paused, understanding what he was asking of her. Could she succeed? She wasn't sure, but she knew she'd do anything for the exquisite man inside her.

Scowling at her silence, Edward pounded into her faster, only words able to escape between his movements.

"Give...up...the...hunt!"

"Yes, Edward, yes!"

His answering growl rattled the window glass and piano strings, creating a symphony of vibrations. His free hand moved between them, stroking her clit until she was sure she'd go mad. His next demand was whispered in her ear.

"Come for me, my sweet Isabella."

Clawing his back and screaming, she free-fell into oblivion. Her body, writhing in pleasure, throbbed and clenched around him, begging him silently to fall with her. With one last thrust, he filled her and exploded, her name leaving his lips in a thunderous cry. Sparks, crystal blue like the hottest flame, lit the room around them.

Collapsing next to her, he pulled her until she lay on his heaving chest. His fingers massaged her scalp where he'd grasped her hair, and his hand stroked her lower back and the swell of her cheeks.

"I love you, Isabella," he said, kissing her forehead. "I thought I'd never be able to say that to you again. I'm very glad I was wrong."

Bella ran her hand around his waist, clinging tightly to him. "I love you, too, Edward. No matter what happened, I never stopped."

"Can I ask you a question, love?"

"Of course."

Edward chuckled. "Do you smell like Angela, or is that my imagination?"

Bella looked up at him bashfully, knowing if she were still human she'd have blushed wildly. "Um, yeah. She's still alive, though, if you're worried about that."

"While smelling her on you is unsettlingly sexy, I meant what I said." His eyes, having returned to their amber color, blackened again. "No one else, Isabella. Only me."

Moving to straddle him, she lifted and slowly lowered herself until he was inside her again. "Only you."

~*~

Sitting on the righted bench, Bella ran her fingertips along the piano. She could almost feel the residual electricity from Edward's hands on the keys and on her body. Never did she think he would be by her side again, and her head was reeling from all that she'd learned since he came to her window.

She felt his fingers trace the outline of her shoulder, and she relaxed into his touch. "You were gone so long, I thought you'd forgotten me."

Edward bent down and kissed her neck. "Never. Just had to ask Esme for a shirt. Rose was...um...indisposed."

"Let me guess. Emmett."

"Yes, and, trust me, those were thoughts I really didn't need to hear."

Turning, Bella took the dark silk blouse Edward offered her. As she slipped it on, the cool rustle of the silk did nothing to quell the blazing charge running over her skin. Edward knelt and slowly buttoned the blouse, kissing each inch of skin before it was hidden.

"Edward?" she asked meekly.

Pulling her hair out of the shirt collar, Edward grinned. "Yes, Isabella?"

"Remember the day we met, when you said I need protecting?" She sighed, feeling his fingers comb through her hair.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't appreciate that much."

Dropping her gaze to her bare feet, she began to whisper. "I do need it, though. I've been lucky to find Aro and Emmett, who love me and would do anything for me. But all I've ever needed was you."

Gently pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he tilted her head until their eyes met. "I know. I've always known, even when I tried to deny it. And I need you just as badly."

Straddling the bench to face each other, they joined hands, neither willing to take their eyes off the other. A sad smile crossed Edward's face, and Bella leaned forward to kiss it away.

Edward leaned back, pulling Bella until her legs wrapped around his waist. "Carlisle and Esme are worried we won't be able to coexist. That neither of us will be able to change our _habits_. I know I cannot return to killing humans, Isabella. Are you sure you can stop?"

Bella gave his hands a squeeze. "I can only tell you that I will do anything to be with you. Can I guarantee I won't slip? No. But if you can understand...be patient with me, I will do my best not to disappoint you."

"My decision to follow Carlisle's way was not easy, and I won't lie and say I didn't have relapses. But you are already able to be around humans without giving into the bloodlust. You are stronger than you think." He lightly kissed her nose. "I love you, and we will work this out, no matter how many slips you have."

"What is your favorite animal to drink?"

Edward licked his lips. "Mountain lion. Definitely."

"I think mine is copper-haired American boy." She bit down on his shoulder, laughing when he groaned.

"There's something you should know," he said, leaning toward her mouth as it continued to lick and nibble his skin. "Rosalie is going to hunt...humans...with Emmett."

Bella's head snapped up, a deep frown on her face. "Fuck! Carlisle and Esme are going to hate me."

"They will be unhappy with her decision, but they'll understand it's one she's made herself." Smirking, he took her earlobe into his mouth and bit down hard. "Can I just tell you that hearing you curse is doing evil things to my body."

Bella reached down between them, pressing the heel of her hand against the bulge in his jeans. "You're insatiable, do you know that?"

"I've got unlimited stamina and 91 years of pent up fantasies about you. _Of course_ I'm insatiable."

Moving to her knees on the floor between Edward's legs, Bella looked up to see Edward gazing intently at her, his black eyes sparkling with love and excitement, making her gasp.

"What is it?" she barely squeaked.

Unbuttoning the fly of his jeans, he ran his fingers through her hair. "I can't wait until your eyes are the color of butterscotch."


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "My how the time has flown! Only three chapters remain." As usual, if you're not over 18, please don't read. Thanks!**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www****[dot]****youtube****[dot]****com/watch?v=235pwiLnMs0**

**Visit our blog for story background, how we differ from canon vampire lore, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Here With Me**

True to his word, Aro and his entourage arrived in Chicago the following day. The Volturi leader called Bella to let her know that his group had arrived at the smaller business airport north of the city, rather than O'Hare.

"You know how I dislike disembarking amongst the cattle," he murmured to Bella over the phone, eliciting an indulgent smile in Edward's beloved.

"Yes, Aro. And it is so much easier to keep everyone focused when there are fewer distractions pressing against them." Bella gave Edward a sly wink before disentangling herself and sitting further back on the bed. Edward could tell from the tone of her voice that while the Volturi would never willingly endanger their secret when in public, accidents did still occur, even among their well-trained ranks. Edward was thankful for Aro's diligence, especially knowing how it would smooth the relations between the Volturi and his father.

Another moment later, Bella took the phone from her ear and turned to Edward as its light went dim, signaling that the call was over. "They've already landed and are en route." She grimaced slightly as she ran her hand down Edward's chest. He put his hand over hers and wrapped the other arm around her, pulling her back down against him and into the bed they were resting in.

"How much time do we have?" he whispered, letting the desire he felt for her color his tone. Bella leaned her body into his, reveling in the feeling of their bare flesh against one another's before she sighed and pushed away.

"Not enough time for what I was hoping to do next," she admitted wryly. She stood and pulled on her jeans which caused Edward to groan in disappointment. Her eyes flickered up to his over her shoulder and she smiled wickedly. "Don't worry, my love, we have all the time in the world now, remember?"

In less than a second Edward was behind her, pinning her against his chest, his mouth by her ear. "And what if I want all of it, Isabella?" He held her body flush against his, letting her feel just how much he wanted her, now and for always.

"It's yours," she breathed out huskily, then twined in his arms to face him. Her eyes sought his out and he could see the sincerity in their burgundy depths. "Everything I have is yours, Edward."

He leaned in and took her lips hungrily, marveling that no amount of time together was able to decrease his need for her. The opposite seemed true: the more he had her, the more he kissed her, touched her, made her cry out for him; the more he seemed to need. It was endless and he felt the enormity of it keenly. But it was a pleasurable thing; to feel so intensely again. He wouldn't deny it for the world.

His hands roamed down her back, slipping under the waistband of her jeans to cup her body and even though his eyes were closed he could feel the electricity between them arching out all around them in reds and oranges and bright white lights. Then suddenly Bella's lips were gone. Edward's eyes blinked open in confusion only to find Bella had flitted over to the chair next to his desk and was pulling on her boots.

"If we start that again," she smirked, "we'll never get downstairs and I for one don't relish the idea of putting on a peep show for the Volturi guard." She walked over to his closet and tossed a pair of khakis to him. Edward caught them with a laugh.

"No. That's certainly not something I want either." His mouth tilted up into a crooked smile as he shrugged into a crisp, white shirt and ran a hand through his hair. Bella walked over to him once he was fully dressed, smoothed the fabric of his shirt over his shoulders and leaned in for one last, chaste kiss. As their lips drifted apart, Edward inhaled deeply, pulling Bella's soft sweet scent into him, to keep with him until he could be alone with her again. He opened the door and held his hand out for her to go first into the hall. They were just outside Rosalie's room when Bella turned to Edward, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Do you know where your sister and Emmett are by any chance?" They could both tell by the silence from the room behind them that the couple wasn't in there. Edward knew that Bella would need to find Emmett before the Volturi arrived, but he certainly didn't want to get an eyeful of him with Rosalie. He had seen enough naked Emmett to last him a lifetime and more. Bella cocked an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"When Rosalie wants to be alone, she heads out to the loft above the garage," he conceded reluctantly. Bella grabbed Edward's hand and they flew down the stairs and out behind the house to the large building that housed the Cullens' cars.

When they entered it Edward could barely believe his eyes. Rose's beloved garage looked like a storm had blown through it. The counter that normally displayed her neatly arranged tools and car schematics was wiped clean and a puddle of papers and metal was visible on the far side. The oak beam that formed the base of the spiral staircase up to the loft was seriously cracked and bent, and there was a fine layer of sawdust over the cars. For a moment Edward was worried there that Emmett and Rosalie had a fought and concern for his sister bloomed in his chest. Then a giggle floated down the stairs and he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to block out the thoughts of the couple above them.

He turned to Bella with a tight smile. "Emmett's upstairs but he's….engaged at the moment. I'd really rather go back to the main house, if you don't mind." Bella's face was confused for a millisecond and then devolved into good-natured exasperation. Walking purposefully to the stairs, Bella called up.

"Emmett! Aro's going to be here in twenty minutes and I expect you to be on the porch, by my side to meet him." She returned to Edward who was already leading the way back.

"And Emmett," she called back, "don't be late or I'll drag you there naked."

Edward winced at the thoughts Bella's last statement produced in the minds above. As soon as she was by his side again, he gratefully took her by the hand to return to the main house and await Aro's arrival.

Twenty minutes later, the Cullens, Bella and Emmett were out on the wrap-around porch as the line of limousines drove swiftly up the drive.

"Are those Bentleys?" Rose whispered in a voice filled with awe and longing.

"Custom made," Bella replied with pride. "If you'd like, I'm sure I can arrange for you to get a look at them later on," she added quietly. Edward squeezed Bella's hand in thanks.

"Careful," he murmured to her as the cars came to a stop on the circular drive. "If you start talking to Rose about Bentleys, you'll give Emmett competition for her affections." Rose hissed and a responding chuckle rumbled low in Emmett's chest. Edward marveled briefly at how effortlessly the giant had fallen into his relationship with Rose and how well he understood her. She could be so mercurial and but she seemed to have found her center when she found Emmett.

The doors opened and Edward's attention focused on the vampires before him. Aro emerged and approached the porch with his arms open wide in greeting.

"Carlisle, it's a pleasure to see you again, old friend," Aro exclaimed. "Despite the circumstances."

Edward's father inclined his head and held his hand out to welcome the Volturi leader. "You honor us with your visit, Aro," Carlisle replied graciously. "And you honored us by sending Bella to protect us. I want to thank you again for your kindness and concern." Aro smiled benevolently at Carlisle before turning to Bella with a mixture of joy and relief on his face.

"Bella, my darling," he reached out for her and she walked forward placing her hands in his and bowing her head slightly. Aro's eyes closed briefly as he took in all the thoughts Bella freely gave him. When the exchange completed, he squeezed her hands affectionately but Edward could hear his thoughts were troubled.

"I'm glad you have finally found what you have sought, my child." _But at what a price._ His eyes met Edward's and Edward steeled himself for Aro's censure. _Will you be worth the sacrifices you demand from her?_

Edward stepped forward next to Bella and held his hand out to Aro in a gesture of friendship. Bella watched them apprehensively, clearly concerned at the unspoken communication that was about to take place. Eagerness colored Aro's thoughts as he grasped Edward's hand and the flow of thoughts ebbed back and forth between the two. When it finished, Aro looked at Edward curiously.

_You love her so deeply, it's clear and yet…_ Edward quirked a brow at the implication that his love was somehow limited. _And yet you ask her to deny that which she is; that which we all are._ Aro's thoughts held no accusation, only honest curiosity and the first kindling of hope that Edward and Bella might not be fated to heartbreak after all.

"It's true. She is the only thing that makes this existence meaningful for me," Edward replied aloud. "I'm humbled by her willingness to compromise on my behalf." His eyes flickered to Carlisle's face. "And on my family's behalf."

"Hmmm," was Aro's cryptic reply before turning back to Bella. "And this must be your protector?" Bella's smile widened and she turned to Emmett to motion him forward.

"This is Emmett, Aro." Emmett came forward and briefly glanced at Bella for reassurance as he offered his hand to Aro as she had earlier told him to do. When the exchange finished, Emmett opened his eyes with an easy smile and stepped back to stand next to Rose.

"How felicitous it was that you came to Chicago," Aro said as he stepped back. "Your protector would make an excellent addition to our guard, should that be his choice." Bella smiled at Emmett with delight, clearly impressed with the aplomb he showed in meeting the Volturi leader.

When Edward's gaze shifted from Emmett to Aro, he saw that Aro had already turned back to Carlisle. "And this is your mate, Carlisle?" He bowed slightly to Esme who smiled warmly in return.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Esme" Carlisle said with distinct pride. "And next to Emmett is our daughter, Rosalie." Rose also smiled warmly but made no attempt to move toward the Volturi leader.

"I'm grateful for the opportunity, whatever the cause, for you to come to our home, Aro," Carlisle continued once the introductions were complete. "For you to see how we live. I know how concerned you were that this life would not be possible when we discussed it so many years ago, but I hope you will see that, while it may not be for everyone, it is a peaceful way to exist." Carlisle held his hand out as he finished. Aro grasped it, pleased by Carlisle's implicit offer. When his eyes opened again, Aro seemed to relax ever so slightly, clearly reassured by what he had seen.

"You have a charming family," Aro began, "it is a pleasure to finally meet them. And I am pleased that your feeding theories have worked out for you. But unfortunately, my old friend, they are not the reason I have come."

Carlisle nodded then gestured to the door and invited Aro and the guard inside to discuss the situation at hand. Aro inclined his head and followed Carlisle into the house and to the large parlor on the first floor. When everyone had reassembled inside, Carlisle spoke again.

"What is to be done with this rogue, Aro? And how can we assist you?"

"She is the walking dead," Aro replied gravely. "To leave the order as she has done. To abandon her responsibilities and seek vengeance on another of our guard, on my most precious child," he paused as his gaze came to rest on Bella, whose face was stiff with loathing for the creature being discussed. "To do these things was to place the mark of death upon her head. She has done so to herself, and I have no doubt that she knows this."

"How will you proceed then?" Carlisle knew, as they all did now, that the only person who had any hope of delivering Jane's death sentence was Bella. And yet she was all that stood between them and Jane's wrath. Should she leave to seek Jane out, they would be vulnerable. They had no way of knowing that Jane wouldn't be waiting for just that opportunity to attack them again.

"I have already dispatched a messenger to find her," Aro replied as he walked slowly about the room. "Demetri will find her and bring her to me. She will be offered a single chance to explain herself to me."

"When will this meeting take place," Bella asked in a worried voice, clearly concerned for Aro's safety.

"Soon." Aro walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder to soothe her. "Demetri will escort her to our house in the city, ensuring she remains with him at all times. He has already let me know he's located her scent. You and your protector will need to adjourn there with me shortly."

Emmett visibly relaxed when Aro acknowledged that he would be there with Bella. Edward could tell that the only thing that would have kept him from Bella's side was her direct command. And while he knew she was immune to Jane's power, Edward was still reassured that Emmett would be there with her. A new sense of appreciation washed over him for the large vampire.

"And after that?" Carlisle prodded. Edward could hear his father's concern over what would become of the tangled relationships between the vampires he considered his children and the ones Aro clearly saw as belonging to his guard.

"After Jane has been dealt with we will reconvene here if that is agreeable to you, Carlisle. Then we can discuss what comes next." Aro's thoughts focused on the ornate tapestry that adorned the wall behind Carlisle, clearly not interested in sharing those thoughts with Edward.

Aro turned to Bella, whose face was blank yet somehow foreboding. He held his hand out to her, "Shall we, my dear? Demetri will have her back to the townhouse soon."

Bella nodded, then stood. "May I have a moment before we leave?" Aro's eyes flickered to Edward and he inclined his head before excusing himself and heading to the cars waiting outside. Carlisle and Esme walked over to Bella and Emmett. They quietly thanked them for everything they had done and were about to do to protect their family, then left them with their mates. Emmett and Rosalie drifted off to the side of the room, to say their farewells in private and to leave Edward and Bella to do the same.

"Are you sure that you're up for this?" Concern colored Edward's voice but Bella smiled as she ran her hand up and down his arm comfortingly.

"This is what I do," she stated simply. "When Aro needs me, I help. It's who I am. You don't need to worry about me; I'm good at my job." Her face darkened and Edward could tell her thoughts were turned toward Jane even though her mind was still silent to him.

"And you won't ever need to worry about that bitch again." Edward could hear the chill of death in Bella's voice as she said, "I'm going to end her."

~*~

Jane knew her quest to avenge herself on Bella was over the moment she caught Demetri's scent. Part of her, the part that still recalled the impetuous child she had been so many centuries ago, wanted to run, wanted scream, wanted to rage against the base unfairness of it all. But after all her years with the guard Jane had learned that there was no way to run when the Volturi came calling. So when Demetri appeared, a light smile upon his angelic face, no words were necessary. Jane nodded and followed him into the city.

Aro's townhome was right on Lake Shore Drive in the heart of the Gold Coast. It's proximity to the brisk traffic on the multi-laned street cut back on the number of pedestrians passing by. Jane and Demetri were able to slip in unnoticed despite their inhuman speed. Once inside, they slowed as they were flanked by two of Aro's personal guards. No one spoke. No one, save Demetri, even looked at her and Jane knew that her chances of leaving Aro's home as anything other than ash were almost non-existent.

They ascended the stairs and entered the parlor that was set up as Aro's private salon. The room was large and long and uncluttered. One wall was dominated with an enormous fireplace, the kind normally found in old medieval castles. It was incongruous for the structure, but the room was decorated with tapestries and furniture that made it seem to fit. To her left, Jane saw windows that stretched from floor to ceiling, mirroring the fireplace in size. The windows were adorned with heavy velvet curtains that had been pulled aside allowing an exceptional view of the lake as dusk settled and the stars began to appear in the night sky.

Opposite the windows, on the far end of the room was a throne; not the one from Volterra but ornate nonetheless. And there he was: the one vampire in the entire world Jane longed to call father instead of master. He watched her enter and she noted the impassive expression on his face. She could discern neither joy at seeing her again nor outright condemnation there, but she still hoped it would show forgiveness before the interview ended.

When she was a few feet away Jane knelt, bowing her head low, knowing better than to speak before being given leave to do so. The guards stepped aside to leave her alone before Aro, and it seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"Jane, you know why you are here." At his voice Jane's face lifted and she noted no change in Aro's countenance. She began to worry that there was no hope for her after all. Slowly she swallowed the fear and venom that were pooling in her throat.

"Leaving the guard without giving notice or reason. Attacking the mate of one of the elite. Threatening one of my oldest friends and allies. These are not actions I can ignore. What do you have to say in your defense?" Jane searched his voice for a hint of compassion, an ounce of remorse for seeing her in this position before him, but she could find none. Was he so ready to be rid of her then, she wondered.

"My lord," she replied thickly, "I have ever sought to serve you. The effrontery and deceit practiced by the Cullens could not go unanswered and I…"

"You were not sent to deal with any such issue," Aro quickly cut her off. "Your duty is to follow orders, Jane, not to make up missions on your own." A chill silence followed. Jane considered stretching the truth; telling Aro how she wished to save him from having to voice such a command against his friend. But she knew that lies were no good in her defense. Even if they worked he would but need to touch her to know the truth of her heart. Then it occurred to her that if he could only see the love she bore for him he might understand. Desperately she stood, holding her hands out before her in supplication.

"Aro, please," she begged but before she could take a single step toward him, the beefy guards were again at her side, pushing her back down to her knees roughly, growling at what they had perceived as an imminent attack. Jane hissed at them, wanting to burn them but knowing if she wasn't able to control herself her end would come quickly. Rage and shame boiled inside her, but she kneeled as directed and began again.

"Aro, please," she held her hand forward, palm up, fingers stretched in a futile attempt to bridge the distance between them. "Please, won't you touch me? Won't you see for yourself what my motives are? How much I long to serve you? How much I love you?"

A thin smile graced his face but he did not budge. "What good would that do, Jane? It would not change what you did." It would not save her. He had left that last part unsaid but every vampire in the room knew Aro's meaning and Jane's ultimate fate. Her shoulders slumped as the knowledge of her impending doom crashed down on her finally. She had not been brought here to explain herself, to beg for forgiveness. She had been brought here for reckoning and retribution. She nodded her head slowly then stood. One of the guards raised his hand to push her back down but as she hissed at him, Aro waved him away, allowing her at least the dignity to die on her feet.

"It may change nothing, but I wish that you knew how much I have loved you, Aro." Jane closed her eyes briefly, willing herself to get the words out before it was too late. "From the moment I awoke until the moment I left Volterra I have served you devoutly. In all those years, I have never asked for anything but your love in return, the love of a father for his child. Have I not always been your true and obedient servant? Have I not always bent my will to yours? Have I not given you everything you asked of me, even when it was my own beloved mate?" The last came out with a shriek of pain and Aro lips pursed in warning. Jane knew she was skirting the line of what she would be allowed to say and how she would be allowed to say it, but damn it if she was about to die anyway, she would have her say.

"I offered you everything and you took it. But what was I given in return? You take. And you take. And you take! But you never, _ever_, give!" Her voice was cracking under the weight of her unsheddable tears. "I only ever wanted your love," she whispered.

Aro nodded his head slowly, but Jane knew her words had not reached him. She was just another rogue to be dealt with. She was nothing to him. Perhaps it had always been that way and she had deluded herself all these years that he might have felt more.

"If you have nothing more you wish to say, then?" At first Jane could not understand what he might be alluding to. Hadn't she said more than enough? Certainly enough to put the seal upon her death sentence. What more could she possibly say? Then it came to her: Alec. Aro was giving her the chance for her death to mean something, to keep Alec safe.

"My brother… It would be easier if I knew…Is he still among the guard?" Jane was unsure how to ask for Aro's leniency after her tirade but Aro seemed to be waiting for her question.

"Alec was saddened when you left, Jane. As we all were. It is not a happy thing to lose a part of one's family." Aro's face was inscrutable to Jane again. Her mind raced back and forth, wanting to believe that Aro was gifting her with the knowledge that her brother would be spared, afraid that Aro was cruelly toying with her. Would he really forgive Alec's complicity? Alec certainly had value to Aro still, especially if Aro would no longer have Jane at his disposal. She looked up at the Volturi leader and noted that his face was weary.

"He will be kept among us. He mourns for you of course, but he will come to see that your choices were your own to make and that you chose this."

"Please, Aro," Jane whined, unable at the end to accept her fate. "I'm so sorry for what I said. Of course you are a most generous lord. It was the Cullens…I couldn't let their lies go unpunished…"Aro shook his head slowly, clearly Jane's salvation wouldn't be found by placing the blame on the golden eye abominations. She changed tactics.

"Do you think that Bella will remain faithful now that she is among them? Will she stay loyal to you when her eyes are amber too? I have always been true to you, Aro." She wanted to go on but Aro was no longer listening to her. In a last ditch effort she reached for the leader, her voice hysterical. "For the love of all you hold dear, Aro, just touch my hand! See how it was never you I despised but that cunning bitch Bella."

"Enough," Aro's voice echoed through the room powerfully. "I give you license to speak your mind, however addled, because you are about to die, but you are very much mistaken if you think that leniency goes so far as to let you besmirch my daughter." He turned his back on Jane and walked inexorably toward the door. Before he exited, he glanced behind her and Jane turned to see Bella glowering at her, an enormous vampire hovering behind her protectively.

They were on her without a word. Strong hands held her in place as Bella stalked forward, death in her eyes. Jane had always thought herself the stronger of the two when their individual talents were taken out of the equation, the more vicious when it came down to base personalities. The Bella before her, however, was powerful with the force of rage and righteous retribution. Jane knew that torturing Edward had erased any mercy Bella might have had in dealing with her. It was clear from her expression that Bella wanted Jane to suffer and that she relished being able to inflict the pain herself.

"Arm," she barked and without hesitation, the burly vampire that Jane assumed must be Bella's protector shifted his hold so that Jane's right arm was free. Before she could lash out at either of her foes, Jane's arm was ripped off, agony blooming in the spot that once held it on. Bella dangled it briefly before Jane's face before tossing it into the fire that had been lit in the fireplace and Jane was struck by the surreal nature of what was occurring. Smoke began to curl, soft purple grey, up the chimney. She could see her flesh being consumed before her, the scent of it sickly sweet in her nose.

Methodically Bella set about stripping Jane of her remaining limbs with her hands and teeth, leaving Jane helpless with pain and humiliation. With the last bits of will she had, Jane sent fiery torture out toward her attackers but it was useless; Bella's shield protected them flawlessly. Her head was still attached to her torso as her limbs twitched helplessly in the fireplace. There was no greater insult one vampire could deal another than forcing them to die with the scent of their own flesh burning fresh in their noses.

When there was nothing left to pile on the pyre, the hulking vampire shifted his hold on Jane's body as Bella came for her head. Bella's hands drifted over her cheeks, sisterly in their softness before they hardened into the grip that ripped her consciousness away. The flames enveloped the last bits of Jane, erasing her existence until she was naught but ash.

"It's over now."


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__  
_  
**A/N: This story is rated M for "Mourning the fact that there's only two chapters after this *frown*" Please don't read if you're under 18.**

**There's been a few questions about Rosalie's decision to eat people. Just remember this story is AU/OOC, so she's not canon Rosalie.****  
****  
****Playlist song:****  
****http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=58i15L9OJ7o****  
****  
****Visit our blog for story background, how we differ from canon vampire lore, teasers, and other information:****  
****http://fragilefoxes. blogspot. com/****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: There is Nothing That I Lack**

Approaching the Cullen estate, Bella lowered her shield, hoping Edward would hear her.

_I'm here. It's over._

No sooner had the words rushed through her mind than she saw Edward and Rosalie dash through the door and down the steps. Their parents stood in the doorway, warily watching the scene unfold.

Bella froze twenty yards from her lover, watching his stunned reaction as she let him see in her thoughts that the rogue was truly gone. As Emmett ran past her and into the arms of Rosalie, Bella remained in place, Aro's hand on her shoulder.

Now that he'd seen how vengeful, how calmly lethal she could be, she wasn't sure he'd still want her. She may have sworn off the hunt, but she would still kill without remorse. For him. For her father. For her new coven.

Edward walked slowly toward her, her shield still lowered to allow him to know her doubts and her nature. When he reached her and placed his hand on her cheek, she looked down, waiting to hear the reaction she could not bear to witness.

"Fair maiden, I've missed you." His voice was never sweeter, his touch never more tender. Looking into his eyes, Bella saw nothing but love and acceptance.

Aro dropped his hand and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Talk to the boy. You can meet us inside." His fingers lovingly brushed her elbow as he walked away.

Restoring her shield, Bella gazed at Edward's waiting, earnest face. She turned her face and placed a single kiss on the palm of his hand. "I've missed you, too, my champion."

"Not today. Today you were the one to fight for us, for our family."

As Edward's arms encircled her, Bella relaxed against him. He'd found her in another man's arms. He'd seen the horrible things done to her. Now, in the vivid details of her perfect memory he'd seen her, ruthless, vicious, and merciless. Still, he held her, proving his love for her with every touch and whisper. She tried not to think of the lost years, both of them so heartbroken and lonely, and instead tried to concentrate on the years ahead of them.

Her lips placed a soft kiss at the center of his chest. "Seeing what I'm truly capable of, how are you not pushing me away? You must think I'm a...monster." The memory of Edward's sharp, angry words as she lay in the dirty street crashed into her, and she shuddered.

Grabbing her shoulders, Edward lifted her and pushed her just far enough away to force her to look into his eyes. "Isabella, of all the horrible things I said to you, that is the one I wish I could take back the most. Believe me, please, I don't think you are a monster. You are brave and loyal and willing to do whatever it takes to protect those you love." Pulling her back into his embrace, he brushed his fingers through her hair. "If I'd been more like you, maybe we wouldn't have been apart for so long."

Gently tugging her hair, he brought her lips up to his and kissed her, his lips slow and insistent. She melted into him, as she always did, accepting his wet, wandering tongue into her mouth. His taste was once a precious memory, and she reeled from the reality of it. The kiss communicated everything between them: longing, forgiveness, and deep, abiding love.

Pulling away, Edward sighed. "I may still get a chance to be your champion today. They're all waiting inside to speak to us."

She grimaced. "Is it truly that bad?"

"Aro is completely on our side, surprisingly. Carlisle and Esme, on the other hand..." He chuckled, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist and pulling her closer. "I think the Spanish Inquisition might be preferable."

"How lovely. Do they know about Rosalie yet?"

Edward shook his head. "Not yet, but I suspect they'll announce it during our little get-together."

"Won't that just be the icing on the cake. Edward, what are you doing?"

Edward's hands were moving over her body, becoming rapidly more greedy in their exploration. They unbuttoned her blouse and cupped her bare breasts.

"I told you I missed you," he said, groaning.

Tilting her head back and arching into his hands, she purred. "But they're waiting..."

"And they'll continue to wait until we go inside." He gently pulled her hardened nipples. "Follow me, and then we'll go face the firing squad, I promise."

Bella giggled, a sound she hadn't made in 91 years, and allowed Edward to drag her into a thick grove of trees.

~*~

Bella was still adjusting her clothes, Edward pulling leaves from her hair, when they entered the formal dining room. Aro sat at the head of the massive cherry table, Demetri on alert behind him, and Carlisle and Esme sat Aro's right and left across from each other. Aro pointed at the two chairs at the far end of the table, and Bella and Edward sat quickly. Emmett and Rosalie stood behind them in positions similar to Demetri's.

"Dearest Bella," Aro sang, his voice smooth and melodic, "I am so happy to have arrived in Chicago to find you and your beautiful boy reunited."

Bella clasped Edward's hand. She saw the shock on Carlisle's face; he had surely never heard Aro speak to anyone other than his mate so lovingly. She hoped maybe someday Carlisle would come to see Aro in a different light.

Aro's gaze shifted between Carlisle and Esme before he continued. "However, there are concerns about how you both, having such different _backgrounds_, will manage to co-exist under one roof."

Bella smiled as she felt Edward's grip on her hand tighten. It was time to say, out loud, what she was sure Aro already knew. But he needed the words, and Carlisle and Esme needed to know what she was willing to do to be with Edward.

"Aro, you saved me from a horror I thought would never end and showed me I could live with dignity. I will be forever grateful for you care, and I will always be devoted to you as my father." Looking to Edward, she tried to absorb his determination and let it steel her. "But I am going to adopt Edward's lifestyle. He doesn't want to give it up, and I don't want to give him up."

As Emmett's hand rested on her shoulder, Bella sighed. It was a sign of his acceptance and support, and she loved him for it. She worried about Rosalie's diametric decision and hoped Rosalie and Emmett would be able to make a life of their own together.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged worried glances, and Carlisle then began to speak for the Cullens. "Bella, I appreciate your love for Edward, but I don't believe you truly understand the difficulties of the road you wish to take."

"I believe you completely underestimate Isabella," Edward said, neither his voice or his face concealing his irritation. "I've seen her past, and she is the strongest creature I've ever met. She is already able to withstand long periods of time around humans without feeding conspicuously."

Esme sighed. "Abstaining when you know you will eventually feed is completely different than total sobriety. Will you be able to look into her red eyes without horror when she slips?"

"Edward, it's been a long time since you've dealt with human death, and it almost destroyed you." Carlisle fidgeted, and it seemed completely out of character. "While she may not hunt, it doesn't change the fact that she doesn't view humans as we do. She views them as food, not as soulful beings deserving of respect."

Bella tensed as she heard Emmett growl lowly. His fingers were digging into her shoulder, and Rosalie's hissed warnings did nothing to calm him.

"So let's see if I've got this straight," Emmett angrily bellowed. "She's denying her basic nature and committing to a lifestyle we find completely abhorrent all for Edward, but she gets no fucking credit for it because she isn't doing it for lofty enough reasons. Is that what you're trying to say?"

The room fell silent except for the sick grinding of Emmett's teeth. Aro looked proudly upon his daughter's protector, and Bella couldn't stop the inappropriate grin that spread across her face. Even Edward, who had every reason to dislike Emmett, whispered his approval.

While Esme remained stoically silent, Carlisle nodded slowly. "Touche, Emmett. I suppose we are asking for a great deal of change rather quickly."

If looks could kill, Esme's visual daggers would have pinned Carlisle to the wall behind him.

While Bella wanted Carlisle and Esme's acceptance, Aro's approval was the only one that truly mattered. His dark, sparkling eyes had lost none of their love for her.

"Aro?" she whispered, knowing no other words were needed.

"You know you have my eternal love, no matter what you do." Aro paused, locking eyes with Edward. Bella was sure he was allowing Edward to read his thoughts.

After a few moments, Edward turned to Bella, kissing her tenderly. "I told you he was on our side." Leaning further, he nipped her earlobe. "I didn't really have anything else to say," he whispered. "I just needed to taste you."

Aro chuckled. "You two make the perfect pair. You have my complete blessing, children. Please, Edward, consider coming to Volterra soon so that the others may welcome Bella's mate." He nodded to Emmett and Rosalie. "You two must come as well. Such a happy time must be shared with our fellow Volturi."

Just as Bella and Edward began to smile in relief, Esme's unhappy voice echoed through the room.

"I just assumed you would release them from their obligation to the Guard, Aro."

Bella shook her head vehemently. She was Volturi, through and through. She never viewed her Guard responsibilities as an obligation; it was her duty as a vampire, as Aro's daughter. Edward had not asked her to turn her back on them, and she wasn't going to allow Aro to cast her aside. She looked at Edward beseechingly, praying he was not of the same mind as Esme.

"The Volturi are my family, Edward. Please don't let them do this."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella protectively, and she leaned into him, needing his strength and love. He kissed her temple, a simple, loving gesture she remembered from their first months together so very long ago. It had always made her feel safe, even though he'd been a fragile human unable to protect her. Now, however, he was a strong, glorious vampire whose embrace could shield her from anything.

"Isabella doesn't wish to be released from her obligation, Esme. She could turn away from the Volturi no more easily than I could turn away from you and Carlisle. I understand that, and I ask you to understand as well." Edward looked to Carlisle, the need for his blessing clear on Edward's worried face. "Isabella and I will remain in Chicago, but I will leave to share a home with her. I hope that we _both _will be welcome back into this home as we will welcome you into ours."

Carlisle stood and moved to Esme's side, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Edward, you _and Bella_ will always be welcomed anywhere we are. You are our son. Bella, as Edward's mate, you are now our daughter. While we worry about the hardships you will face, we can see that you love Edward deeply, as he does you." Carlisle then turned to Aro, extending his hand. "Thank you so much, Aro, for supporting Bella and opening your arms to our son."

In a gesture of goodwill, Aro shook Carlisle's hand firmly. "Of course, old friend. We both love our children, that is obvious, and I want nothing but their happiness. I would like to make an offer, a present to the happy couple, as a sign of my friendship with you and your family.

"The building Bella currently occupies is too far away from your home. I own another building less than a mile from here containing three lofts. Edward and Bella would have one, Emmett another. The third? Maybe guest quarters for when I come back to visit. I'll make the arrangements to move Bella's things there and furnish the two other lofts immediately. I can have your things moved as well, Edward."

Aro's eyes lit up, and his pale face almost flushed with excitement. His generosity once made Bella uncomfortable, but now she understood it for what it was: an expression of his love. She mouthed her thanks to him, and his smile widened.

"Could you move my things, too?"

Everyone turned to face Rosalie, shocked that she'd actually spoken.

Esme's face fell. "Rosalie, what do you mean?"

Rosalie smiled weakly at Emmett before taking the seat next to her mother. "Esme," she whispered, taking Esme's hand, "I'm going with Emmett. He's the one I've been waiting for. He's my life now."

"But he's a newborn. There's no way he will adopt to our lifestyle, even with Bella."

"I haven't asked him to live that way." Rosalie stroked the back of Esme's hand with her thumb.

Carlisle knelt on the floor at Esme's other side, lowering himself to make eye contact with Rosalie. "What are you telling us, Rosalie?"

Rosalie slowly turned her gaze to Emmett, who smiled and nodded in encouragement.

"I'm going to hunt with him."

Jumping to her feet, Esme yanked her hand free from Rosalie's. "No! You've never fed from humans, not even _Royce_." She hissed the name, her face twisted in disgust. "Why would you now? And for some wild newborn you barely know?"

Rosalie ran her fingers through her long locks, pulling them in frustration. "I never viewed the lifestyle as you did. I prided myself for the strength of my restraint...that's all it was. Almost everyone here...even you, Esme...has tasted human blood." Confidently looking Esme in the eye, Rosalie squared her shoulders. "I want to know that power."

Esme chuckled, the sound dark and angry. "There's nothing powerful or natural about taking human life. It's not something I look back on with fondness. You don't know how black it will make you feel...or how hard it will be to stop."

Still regal in her sad disappointment, Esme held her hand out to Carlisle, who took it immediately and allowed her to lead him out of the room without another word spoken.

Aro waved at Demetri. "Come, let's get the building ready for Bella's coven. We shall make sure you are settled as well, dear Rosalie."

_My coven._ Bella marveled over the words and their meaning. In such a short time, she'd gone from a lonely existence, mourning her lost love, to a strong leader of her own coven...her new _family_.

She remembered how, each time she told Carlisle she was protecting his coven, he'd gently correct her, reminding her that they were a family. She now understood his meaning and how they were connected much more deeply than a motley crew of assorted vampires. This realization stopped her cold.

In building her family, she was destroying theirs.

When Emmett went to comfort Rosalie, Bella motioned Edward to come with her as she followed Aro outside. As they stepped onto the grass past the front steps, Bella called out to Aro.

"Aro, please, I need to talk to you."

Aro spun around effortlessly, gliding to a stop. "Yes, children, what is it?"

"We can't do this." Bella took Edward and Aro's hands in hers. "We can't pull their family apart. Carlisle and Esme will be destroyed."

"Dearest Bella, this is part of what it means to live forever." Aro soothed her by stroking her cheek. "Very few bonds last for eternity. Mates may stay together, but covens break apart and come together every day. No one knows that better than Carlisle."

Bella shook her head. "But Esme..."

"She doesn't understand," Edward explained. "She's only been with Carlisle and me, and losing one of us scares her. But she'll realize that she's not completely losing me. I'll always be nearby. And, one day, they'll take others in, just as they did Rosalie."

Rosalie was another issue entirely. Bella had been oddly pleased that Rosalie was not betraying some deep-seated love of human frailty, and she was secretly jealous that Rosalie would hunt while she would not. Still, Bella brought Emmett into all their lives, and he, at least in Esme's eyes, was leading Rosalie astray.

"Esme is very disappointed in Rosalie. I hate that Emmett and I are the cause of that."

Aro laughed. "Rosalie is quite the succubus, isn't she? She would have eventually learned that feeding from humans can make you feel... invincible. She seems like a woman who enjoys strength." Aro turned thoughtful, his eyes squinting as he inspected Edward. "Don't you ever miss it?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Sometimes I remember the taste and how _satisfying_ it was, but it was always a fleeting satisfaction. Instead of powerful, I felt demonic."

Bella briefly wondered if he'd have felt the same way had she been there to guide him when he woke. That was neither here nor there, and she let the thought die.

"Just talk to them, Bella. They will see how special you are. Everyone does." Aro turned and began walking to the limousine with Demetri. "We'll return a soon as preparations for the building are made."

Blowing Bella a kiss, Aro and his minions disappeared into the limousines and drove away.

When she turned to face to Edward, he was frowning deeply. "We are leaving; we are going to live together as man and wife under a new roof. This is not up for discussion." His voice matched his stare: hard. "Do you understand me, Isabella?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "But what happened to this being _my_ coven?" She tried to hide a teasing smirk but failed.

Edward's clear amber eyes glowed as he winked. "What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine."

Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him. "They're right, you know. This new life of ours is going to be hard."

"Isabella, when has anything been easy for us?"

He was right. They'd made it through centuries of pain and sorrow, but still they were together, just as they were always meant to be.

Brushing Bella's hair over her shoulder, Edward kissed her neck. "Let's go talk to my parents...help them understand."


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This story is rated M for "My hope is that the angst was worth it." Nothing too shocking in this chapter but, if you're not over 18, please don't read. Thanks!**

**Playlist song:  
****http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=I0wt4G1U0H4**

**Visit our blog for story background, how we differ from canon vampire lore, teasers, and other information:  
http://fragilefoxes[dot]blogspot[dot]com/

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Plant Your Love And Let It Grow**

Edward didn't need to read Bella's thoughts to know how much she was dreading the conversation they were about to have. He wasn't excited about it himself but as much as their kind resisted change, it was inevitable. Aro knew how true that was. And Edward was sure that Carlisle did as well. Still, being the source of that change, having their happiness be the cause of his parents' distress, didn't sit well with either of them.

Once they were back in the house Esme and Carlisle were easy to locate. Esme's tearless sobs would have been audible to any human let alone to Edward and Bella's heightened hearing. Edward glanced at Bella and saw as she closed her eyes in remorse. He squeezed her hand once again, willing his resolve to flow into her. As much as he loved his parents, he loved his mate more. This was the way of the world: children grew up, left their homes and began new lives. And Edward refused to sacrifice another second of happiness with Bella.

They found his parents in the attic, the nursery that Esme had converted to a workspace. Despite the fact that she had completely reworked the room, Edward knew she still felt its original purpose keenly and wasn't surprised that this was where she would go to find refuge. Carlisle was stroking her hair gently as they sat by the large bay window. Edward could hear in his father's mind at least, the acceptance he so needed. Carlisle understood the bond that Edward and Bella shared. He was even happy that Rosalie had found her true path, even if he disagreed with where it would lead her. He would happily release his children, content to see them fulfill the promise of their lives. But any joy he might have taken in his children's happiness was destroyed by the anguish it caused Esme.

Esme's thoughts were not so generous. She wasn't unkind, just desperately worried about her children and not entirely convinced of the purity of Bella and Emmett's motives. She worried that her children were being led astray; used for playthings only to be cruelly abandoned later. Her human experiences made her incapable of sanctioning violence in any way. And her own slips as a newborn gave her ample knowledge of how horrifying it could be to look into a mirror, longing to see amber eyes and being confronted with burgundy instead.

Carlisle noticed immediately as Edward and Bella came to a stop at the doorway, letting his eyes and thoughts convey his acknowledgement of their presence, but Esme was too wrapped up in worry and grief to realize she and Carlisle were no longer alone.

"My heart is breaking, Carlisle," she moaned. "I want to be happy for them. Edward has longed for Isabella for decades. And I know Rosalie has never felt comfortable in this life. But I can't help what I fear." She looked into her mate's eyes fiercely. "And if they are ever hurt, I would not be able to tolerate it."

Bella breathed in sharply, affected by Esme's tone as much as her words. Still reflexively shielded, Edward was unable to read her thoughts and for a moment he worried that she was offended by the implication of what his mother had just said.

"Esme," she called out strongly as she swiftly strode toward the vampire in Carlisle's arms. As Esme whipped around in surprise, Bella crouched next to her, her pose and demeanor showing no threat, only a desire to be understood.

"I wish there was some way I could show you the depths of my heart. I wish I could let down my shield and let you see how deep my love for Edward runs, how I would never willingly hurt him." She reached over to take one of Esme's hands from Carlisle and place it on her chest. "If my heart could beat at all, it would only be for Edward. He is my life."

Esme's eyes began to fill with hope and Bella's mouth widened into the beginnings of a smile in response. "I will guard his heart as ferociously as you would, Esme. I give you my word." Carlisle looked up to Edward, his gratitude plain on his face.

_She is magnificent, Edward. It is a credit to you that you have chosen so wisely, even before you knew her secrets. She will make an excellent mate… and an excellent leader for your new coven._

Edward came to stand behind Bella, resting his hands on her shoulders. "It's true, Esme. As grateful as I am for the love you have given me over the years, as much as you've been my mother in every way possible since I joined this family, Bella owns my heart. It's always been hers and I trust her with it. Completely."

Bella turned to look up at Edward, her eyes filled with emotion and she dropped her shield briefly, letting him see just how deeply his words had affected her. As it happened every time when she bared herself to him, he was both humbled and elated by the connection. He spent his entire life forced to hear the thoughts of others, but when she willingly gave hers to him, it touched him beyond measure.

_I love you._

"I love you too, Isabella," he murmured back then returned his attention to his parents. "Please understand that we want your blessing. Carlisle? Esme? Will you give us that?"

Esme sniffled lightly and Edward could hear the warring emotions in her head. One part of her wanted to deny it, tell them that if they would tear her family apart they would get no blessing from her. But the better part of her, the larger part of her, knew she would never be happy with that, no matter what the result was. She loved Edward so dearly; she had watched him long for his lost love for decades. She had to trust him to know his own worth. She had to trust Bella as she appeared now, not as Esme had feared she might be.

Edward let out a small breath as Esme came to her mental conclusion. She nodded, ever so slightly to her mate and Carlisle spoke for them both.

"Of course we give you our blessing, Edward." He paused to look directly at Bella who still knelt beside them, despite the fact that Esme had pulled back her hand shyly. "And you, Bella, have our blessing as well. We believe you love Edward and when true love is involved, anything is possible." As he finished he looked at his wife, the woman he had adored for almost a century, and tiny starbursts of the softest blue twinkled and faded around them in a halo of love. Edward had never been able to fully appreciate the depth of love those images represented for them. Now he knew, for now he was equally blessed.

Bella rose and twined her fingers with Edward's. She gave his hand a firm squeeze then squared her shoulders, determined to get through all of the things that needed to be said. "What of Emmett and Rosalie?"

Carlisle sighed but this time did not wait for Esme to speak. "We are disappointed." He stood to look the pair before him directly in the eye. "How could we not be? We had no idea that Rosalie had gone so long in this state, feeling so helpless and at odds with our lifestyle. While I disagree that she will find the power she seeks in the hunt and while I fear she may come to regret the lives she takes, I will not stand in the path of her doing whatever is necessary for her to make the life she never asked for tolerable. If she finds the peace she seeks in her new life with Emmett, then perhaps she will one day forgive me for changing her."

Bella who hadn't known how resentful Rosalie was of her life as a vampire, how much she detested that which she had become, looked at Edward in horrified surprise. With a nod he let her know it was true.

"Carlisle, Rosalie might not have chosen this life, but she was made for Emmett." Edward spoke the words with conviction. "I have seen them together." With a wry smile he added, "More than I could ever want to have seen." While Carlisle looked somewhat chagrined by that thought, it didn't escape Edward's notice that Esme and Bella wore identical restrained smirks. _All women love a love story_, he mused lightly.

"What I mean to say," he continued finally, "is that if you are still torturing yourself over what might have been, whether you should have left her to that violent death or not, then I would ask you to think about Emmett. For Rosalie is his true love as well. He may be Isabella's protector, but that bond would only fulfill him so much. Rosalie is what he was meant for. They are each other's destiny."

Bella's hand came to rest on Carlisle arm. "And for that, Carlisle, you will always have my thanks." Carlisle placed his hand over Bella's with a pat.

"Dear Bella, if your Emmett can bring our Rosalie some measure of happiness, then it is I who will be in _your_ debt." He smiled tightly, but genuinely. Edward could see his thoughts were still worried over what might be, but Carlisle pushed them away for the moment.

Edward and Bella left shortly after that, giving his parents some time to accept all the changes that had come to them in such a short time. As they left the house, Bella's phone began to vibrate and a jarring rendition of "Who Let the Dogs Out?" began to blare out of it. Before the first line could finish, she'd whipped it from the back pocket of her jeans and silenced it. Edward looked at her curiously as her grimace turned into a smile.

"What is that all about?" he asked softly.

"Emmett is a fool. That's what that ring is about." With a flurry of fingers Edward saw her reset it to the mute setting that would merely cause it to vibrate when she got a text. Then she looked up at him. "The text was from Aro. Our new loft is ready."

Edward's mind took a millisecond to take in how quickly Aro had accomplished that. "How?"

"It's just my things of course, but he wanted it to be ready for us right away." She smiled down at her feet sheepishly. "I have a feeling that he set things in motion before he made the offer. You know, cleared the place out?" She looked up at Edward and her nose wrinkled. "Are you ok with that?"

Normally Edward would have bristled at the presumption, especially as his possessiveness of Bella had only grown since they reunited. But having seen Aro's love for Bella, both through her eyes and Aro's own thoughts since he had come to Chicago, Edward couldn't help but smile back.

"His love for you knows no bounds does it?"

She gave a short, musical laugh. "I guess not."

"Well between him and Emmett, I guess I'm in good company. I rather like that they see things my way." His lips quirked up as he pulled her into his arms and leaned in to skim the line of her jaw with his lips. Bella's head fell back as her skin tingled from the electricity of their touch. He nipped her ear and pulled back from her, causing Bella to open her eyes in dazed surprise.

"I didn't think you'd be up for another bout of al fresco love today, my fair maiden." His self-satisfied smirk belied his confidence in the fact that she'd want him wherever, whenever. He knew he felt the same.

"Do you have a better idea, my champion?" Her eyes were challenge and lust and black thirst, and for a moment Edward wondered if there was another hunger he should be attending to.

"I do, but you haven't fed in some time, Isabella. I should take you out…" his voice trailed off as he saw the stubborn look in her eye.

"I told you my favorite meal was always going to be copper-haired American boy." She pressed her body against his and he knew this was one battle he wasn't about to fight. They would be together and nowhere near humans. She would be safe.

"It just so happens I know exactly where you can find such a dish," he purred into her ear as his hands reached down to pull her more fully against him.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me out." Bella arms were about his neck, pulling him back down toward her when she realized they had some place they could go and be alone. She leaned back suddenly and the kiss Edward had been about to place on her lips fell awkwardly on her neck. Not one to be deterred, he simply adjusted his angle and began to run his tongue along the soft skin of her throat.

"Edward," her voice came out as a moan. "I want something."

"I'm trying to give it to you," he smiled into her flesh, not willing to stop worshipping her.

"Something else," she giggled back and Edward straightened up, willing to play along with anything that might please her. She looked up at him earnestly. "Take me home, my champion." Understanding dawned and he instantly swept her up in his arms.

"Where's home, fair maiden?" he asked softly. She gave him the address that Aro had texted her and he flew off into the night. In a few short minutes they were there, entering the third floor suite with the key Aro had left for them hidden along the trim above their door. Edward was sure the building was beautiful and historic but he had no time to take any of that in. Bella wanted to be alone with him in their new home; nothing was more important.

He stilled when they entered large bedroom, complete with a new bed, covered in brand new, navy silk sheets. Atop the matching, fluffy, unnecessary comforter stood a small, cream piece of paper, crisply folded in half. Edward saw that it was addressed to Bella and he handed it to her. Confused and curious, she opened the note then her face blanked as she read, finally ending with grateful smile.

"It's from Emmett. He pulled some strings at the department store where he used to work and had a new bed delivered for us in the middle of the night." Bella looked up at Edward with concern. "He thought you might have an aversion to my old one and wanted to make sure we started off with everything fresh between us."

Rather than upset by the reference to Bella and Emmett's former relationship, Edward was touched. Bella's protector clearly cared as much for him as he did for her. It was humbling and Edward felt strangely honored to have stumbled into such a deep friendship with the man he had thought to kill only days before. Now, when he thought of Emmett, it was as a brother and it warmed Edward to think that their new coven was already forming those bonds that held a family together.

Not wanting the tension Bella was obviously feeling to ruin the mood, Edward tossed her lightly onto the bed, watching with pleasure as she squealed and then scrambled back up amidst her laughter.

"You're going to pay for that," she leaned forward menacingly.

"Oh, I'm counting on that, Isabella," he replied as he sauntered to the bed, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt.

Words became unnecessary as they playfully disrobed one another, giggling and growling, falling together and apart as their clothes scattered around them like rice at a wedding. When Edward at last removed Bella's sheer lace bra, he pushed her back into the soft bedding, cupping her breasts in his hands and rolling his thumbs over her nipples. She arched up into him, letting her head fall back and her beautiful dark hair spill out behind her.

Edward lowered his mouth reverently, letting his tongue swirl in teasing circles around her breast ever closer but never quite where she longed for his touch. When he finally sucked her flesh into his mouth she gasped then moaned in pleasure. Slowly he tortured her, teased her, made her squirm with agony and delight. When she could take no more she flipped him over, landing agilely astride him with an arrogant little smile.

"My turn, Mr. Cullen." She bent her head down and began to rain kisses down his chest, slowly following the trail of hair that led over his taut stomach and down toward her true destination. As her mouth slipped lower, Edward groaned and grabbed at her shoulders to stop her, but Bella slapped his hands away.

"You want me to be yours right?" She looked up at him in all seriousness. When he nodded she continued, "Then you are mine. In every way." Her smile turned wicked as she resumed her journey over his flesh. She hummed greedily as her hand came up to stroke him and now it was Edward's turn to drop his head back in abandon. When her mouth closed over him, pulling him deeper and deeper down her throat, he had to consciously beat back his orgasm. It wasn't easy, but he was able to hold back as her hot mouth engulfed him, steadily driving him crazy.

When he couldn't restrain himself any longer, he groaned her name desperately. Bella sat back to smile at him like a vixen. She crawled back up his body, hovering above him to prolong the exquisite torture until he grasped her hips and plunged himself up inside her. With a growl she snatched his hands from her sides and pinned him to the bed as she worked her body over his.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned as she got closer and closer with each stroke. He reached down between them, rubbing her flesh with his thumb until she trembled with need.

"Please, Edward, I'm so close."

Unable to hold back any longer he grasped her hips once more and pulled her down against him as he pumped the last few times into her, sending them both over the edge into a sea of bliss. When Bella came down enough to take in their surroundings, she was surprised to find their previously blue comforter covered in feathery white down.

"What on earth happened here, Edward?" she asked on a laugh. When he refused to open his eyes and merely hummed his responding query, she plucked a tiny feather from his bronze hair and ran it down his nose and over his lips.

"We're covered in feathers! We look ridiculous." She continued to look at him expectantly until he opened his eyes.

"I needed to channel the excesses, Isabella."

Bella looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What are you talking about? I'm not some fragile, little human you need to worry about protecting. Remember? I made you." She said the last part rather smugly, and Edward could tell that she continued to look on him with love and pride.

He grimaced, not wanting to answer but knowing that the longer he stalled the more ludicrous it was going to sound. "Isabella…I didn't want to come in your mouth. It's not seemly. You're not that kind of a girl. And so I had to bite a pillow." He closed his eyes as if he could blot out the embarrassment of the moment but he couldn't shut his ears to Bella's laughter.

When her giggles subsided she pushed him affectionately on the shoulder. "Just so you know, Edward…for future reference…I am that kind of a girl." She gave him a saucy wink before snuggling back into him, sending a fluff of feathers into the air about them. Edward processed her remark silently, musing on how there were so many things he still had to learn about his mate.

They lay there for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts. Occasionally Bella would drop her shield and let a particularly sweet thought or emotion show through, but for the most part they enjoyed the comfortable silence. Then Bella sat up, as if she had remembered something important.

"What is it?" Edward asked, slightly anxious. They had been through a lot in the past week and part of him worried that they might never be able to settle into a quiet normalcy. Bella shook her head and bounced from the bed with a child-like grin on her face. Whatever she had remembered couldn't be that bad if she was that happy, Edward decided and he settled back to wait for her. She only went as far as her vanity on the other side of the room, and after a quick search clutched whatever it was she was looking for in her hand. Flitting back to his side, she sat next to him, humming lightly as his hand drifted up and down her leg soothingly.

"There's something I want to give you, Edward," she began shyly. "No. That's not right, because I don't want you to keep it. I want you to give it back." Then she looked up at him chagrined as if she had said the wrong thing. "Gah! I'm mucking this all up."

Edward folded his hands over hers, bemused. "Isabella, there's nothing I wouldn't give you. May I?" She nodded and he gently unfolded her hands to find a small golden ring nestled in the palm of her left hand. His mother's ring. The ring he had given her the last time he had looked at her with human eyes. He swallowed audibly. He looked up into her worried eyes and had a moment of clarity so powerful it made him suck in a deep breath.

She was his past, she was his present and by everything he held dear she _would be_ his future. Wanting to erase the pain and misunderstanding of all the years that had separated them, he repeated the words he had said so long ago.

"Isabella, my one and only love." She sighed at his words knowing exactly what would come next and clearly welcoming it.

"From the moment I first saw you, from the moment we first spoke, you have owned my heart. It will belong to you for eternity, as will I if you'll have me." He placed her palm over his heart, where she had felt it beat for her almost a century ago, where it would forever remain hers in silent tribute to their love.

"Isabella Swan? I promise to love you for forever – every single day of forever." He smiled knowing how long that would be and looking forward to every second of it. "Will you marry me?"

Isabella's eyes watched him intently as he spoke. This time her response was strong and clear, her shield down so he could feel all the love in her heart.

"Yes."

Edward slid the ring onto her finger, taking his time to enjoy the triumph of the moment. He was no longer the same boy who had proposed to her in the meadow, but he loved her every bit as much and then some. And he knew she felt the same. They kissed, passionately but tenderly for a moment before he pulled back.

"So, do you want a big wedding?" His face wrinkled in consternation at the thought of an enormous white wedding and how surreal that would be. Bella laughed at his expression.

"No!" He smiled when he realized she felt the same and pulled her into his arms again, resting his chin upon the top of her head.

"So…how do vampires get married, my love? Do you want to go to Vegas?" He had a vivid mental image of Emmett, dressed as Elvis, performing the ceremony in a little white chapel.

"Actually," Bella said hesitantly. "I'd always hoped that my father would be the one to join us for eternity." Aro. He was still in town and suddenly Edward was filled with urgency, wanting to claim Bella as his in every conceivable way, and as quickly as possible.

"When can he be ready?" he asked in rushed excitement.

Bella smiled up at him with love and gratitude. "Let's call him. I bet he'll be as anxious to perform the ceremony as we are."


	25. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**

* * *

  
****Epilogue**

Her legs dangling over the ledge, Bella twirled her ring around her finger. Its weight gave her great comfort, and she often spun it to distract herself. Her favorite pastime was watching the ant-like people march back and forth below and waiting to see Edward's tousled bronze hair signal his return.

Emmett and Rose had gone hunting, and, as still happened some days, she itched to go with them. The bad days were further and further apart, her urges becoming easier to tame. Once Edward was home, however, he'd have to take her to the wood to feed. They'd learned that the hard way.

The first slip had not disappointed Edward as much as Bella feared. He seemed to expect it. Once it happened, they were confident the worst was behind them.

The second slip almost destroyed them. The bloodlust, stronger than it had ever been, overwhelmed her, and she tried to fight it on her own. In the end, she disappeared into the night while the others were visiting Carlisle and Esme. The woman she found was soft and beautiful, and Bella, completely out of control, consumed her in every way.

When Edward and Carlisle tracked and found her the next day, she was naked, cowering, and covered in blood, hovering over the pale corpse. As she drained the life from the woman, she hated herself and the disappointment she'd see in Edward's eyes. Once he found her, she couldn't bear to look at him.

It wasn't until Esme came to her that Bella was able to move, to speak. In the midst of the horror she created, it was Esme's outstretched hand that pulled her through.

_"Isabella, you can't stay here. We need to clean this up."_

_Edward was pleading, begging her to acknowledge anything other than the cold, dead body in her hands. Bella continued to rock back and forth, catatonic and silent._

_"Maybe we need to call Aro." Emmett's deep voice was full of concern; even his presence had not moved her to look anywhere but into the dead eyes of her last meal._

_The room fell silent. Bella stroked the long, ginger hair of the woman, wishing she'd been stronger. The inner monster, however, reveled in the warmth of the woman's blood, remembered the delicious taste, wanted more...always more._  
_  
__A soft, thick blanket was wrapped around her, and hands began slowly prying her fingers from the dead flesh._

_"Bella, I'm going to let them take her now. Emmett knows your rules. He'll take care of her."_

_Esme's voice was calm and soothing, lulling Bella until she no longer held onto the woman so tightly. Once the body was removed from Bella's arms, Esme wrapped her in a soft, warm blanket and sat on the floor next to her._

_"The last time I slipped, I tracked a man...no, he was really just a boy...for four hours." Esme took Bella's hand and tightly laced their fingers together. "He was beautiful, and I couldn't think of anything but how he must taste. For four hours, I tried to talk myself out of killing him. I reminded myself that Carlisle would be terribly disappointed in me. But none of it mattered in the end."_

_Bella slowly raised her eyes to Esme's face, and her regret was evident. "I tried. I followed her for hours, watching her. When we ended up at a club, I convinced myself if I just kissed her, it would be enough. But it wasn't. Nothing I did was enough...not until I drank her..."_

_"The boy I followed was eighteen. We finally ended up in a movie theater, and I dragged him into the last row. I let him think he was seducing me." Esme paused, her eyes closed. "When Carlisle found me, I was straddling the boy's dead body, his hands still gripping my hips, even in death."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_Esme brushed Bella's hair from her face, looking every bit like a consoling mother. "I see how hard you try, and I've never given you the credit you deserve for the effort. I want you to know it's not impossible, even though it may seem like it now. And don't think Edward won't forgive you. If Carlisle can forgive what I did, anything is possible."_

_That night, after scrubbing her skin clean and spending hours talking to Esme, Bella crawled into bed and curled up, her knees pressed into her chest. She clenched her jaw when she felt the bed shift and Edward spoon behind her._

_"I know you tried, love," he whispered in her ear. "I remember how hard it was. Please don't leave me like that again. Nothing you do will ever make me not love you."_

_By morning, they were entwined, unwilling to let each other go.__  
_

In the years since, Bella controlled her hunger, unwilling to give in to its viciousness. She still didn't believe in the sanctity of the human soul, but her last slip brought her down to the level of the monster that sired her. She didn't want her existence to mirror his.

She still missed Aro and her family in Volterra. He had not needed her assistance since he returned, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She also knew her coven would never allow her to return to Volterra alone.

Emmett was every bit the glorious vampire she'd imagined when she created him. His love was very strong, and it expanded to include Edward, just as Bella had come to love Rosalie. Although Aro said covens disband every day, Bella knew in her bones they were different. Everything in her past, the violence, the sex, the strange beginnings of her relationship with Emmett, was in the open, and none of it mattered. Edward still loved her, and the four would never willingly part again.

_Everyone gathered in Emmett's loft, and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch, her legs draped across his lap as he massaged her feet. They were the picture of domestic bliss, and only their burgundy eyes indicated the violence that existed within them._

_Emmett had been teasing Rosalie about her pick for the World Series, and she was in the mood to needle him in return. "So, Emmett, you never did tell me why Angela looks at you with those big puppy dog eyes every time we visit Edward at his office."_

_Bella, sitting in Edward's lap on a huge blue bean bag chair, stiffened. "I think maybe Edward and I..."_

_"Not a chance, love." Edward laughed, tightening his arms around her waist. "I'm dying to hear this story."_

_Emmett shook his head. "You really don't want to know, dude."_

_Rosalie wasn't giving up. She straddled him, pinning him to the back of the couch. "Spill, now."_

_"Fine! I fucked her, okay? Right here, on this very couch."_

_"And?" Rosalie looked over her shoulder at Bella and winked._

_"And what?" Emmett asked, whining. "And she apparently can't get enough of my unnaturally large peen."_

_"But that doesn't explain why Bella smelled like Angela." Edward said, pinching her as she looked at him in horror._

_"Ouch!" Emmett yelled as Rosalie swatted him on the head. "Damn! Fine, we had a threesome with Angela, okay? The girl's a little freak inside, I swear." He leaned over to give Edward an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Edward. But I swear I didn't touch Bella."_

_After several seconds of silence, Rosalie and Edward broke into raucous laughter._

_"Oh, please," Rosalie said, flopping back onto the couch beside Emmett. "Edward saw all that in Angela's mind the second he walked into the lab that next Monday. I just wanted to see if you'd admit it."_

_Bella shook her head in disapproval. "You are a very evil man."_

_Pulling her closer, he nibbled her earlobe and whispered in her ear. "You think I'm evil now? Wait until you drop that shield of yours tonight and show me exactly what happened."__  
_

Bella smiled, the copper hair of her beautiful boy in her sight. She waited, knowing he would come to her.

~*~

Edward could see his wife's pale, white foot dangling from the roof of their high-rise loft. Knowing she was there waiting for him sent a thrill through his body. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, absentmindedly twirling the ring on her finger. Despite the gloam of the evening, Edward could still see the gold band wink. He wore a similar one on his hand, the same one she had given him five years ago. Sometimes it was hard to believe that such a small amount of time had passed since they had found one another again, for their lives had changed so much.

Aro, of course, had joined them as mates the day that they called him. They decided to have a small ceremony out in the meadow, now a forest preserve on the city limits, where he had first proposed to Bella almost a century ago. It had been simple and understated but still an amazingly powerful moment for Edward. When Bella slid Edward's ring upon his finger, she had simultaneously dropped her shield and relived every moment of joy and love she had experienced with Edward both as a human and a vampire. Her murmured, "I claim you as mine for eternity," was capped by mental assurance that she would love him just as powerfully for the rest of their days. When he kissed her, their hands joined as tightly as their hearts, he knew he would love her as deeply a millennium from then as he did that day.

Aro and the guard had left as soon as the ceremony was over. Bella had been sad to see her father leave but Edward had to admit he greeted Aro's departure with relief. He still looked on the Volturi leader with a mixture of gratitude and unease. He couldn't deny that Aro had aided him in his search to find Bella but Edward still hadn't completely forgiven him for keeping them apart in the first place. Added to that was his trepidation over the fact that Aro seemed a little too pleased to have Edward and Bella together.

Edward knew it was more than just Aro's desire to see his favored child happy. Despite the fact that Aro considered them errant thoughts, he still did envision how powerful he would be with both Edward and Bella at his side. Edward wasn't sure he'd ever be comfortable with that scenario. Fortunately it wasn't something he needed to worry about in the short term. So Edward put those concerns aside for the sake of his mate and focused on the joys of spending as many hours as possible alone with Bella.

Of course, as the leader of a new coven and as the object of Emmett's protection, Bella's time was in great demand. She never was far from her family but she and Edward managed to carve time out for themselves. Edward had enjoyed hunting with Bella, something she was good at but still thought of more as a chore than the pleasure it had once been. There had been difficult times and Edward knew that living with Emmett and Rosalie, watching them hunt together, was hard on Bella. But he also knew she was stronger than she gave herself credit for.

Bella had developed a close friendship with Esme after her second slip. They were an interesting pair, so different and yet they shared some core strengths: fierce loyalty and passion. It had saddened Bella as much as Edward when Carlisle and Esme had moved away a few years later.

With both Edward and Rosalie out of the house, Esme had felt a void in her life. To fill it, she had taken to helping out at the hospital with Carlisle's patients. While there she met a remarkable young woman named Margaret. Esme had formed a bond with her immediately. Maggie had no family; her mother had died of the same aggressive form of breast cancer that now ravaged her body when Maggie was still a child. Her father had died a few months earlier of a heart attack leaving her completely alone.

Esme had gravitated toward the orphaned girl, at first because of her sad history but increasingly because Maggie was a joy to be around. She maintained a sunny disposition despite the pain of her illness and the certainty that she was dying. Esme had been shocked to find out that Maggie knew the truth of her situation, but Maggie had demanded straight answers from Carlisle. She had told him that she could accept the fact that she was dying but she'd be damned if she was going to let people lie to her in the process. It was that same attitude that had eventually convinced Esme to tell Maggie the truth about what she and Carlisle were when Maggie began to put the small signs together.

Right away, Maggie had known she wanted to be changed. Carlisle and Esme had spent hours of her last few days explaining the consequences of her request and its perils to her. Esme in particular had worried that Maggie, small by nature, made smaller by the wasting effects of the cancer, would suffer more during the transformation than was normal. Maggie had laughed, telling Esme that after living through months of endless pain and sickness, she'd manage the fires of Hell, so long as she knew there was an end in sight. After much thought, Carlisle and Esme decided to change her. They checked Maggie out, ostensibly to go home with them to die. She had no family so there was no one to object or ask later on about a funeral. After a few months of adapting to her new life as a vampire, they moved with Maggie to a small town in Washington state, to start anew as a coven.

Occasionally, Edward and Bella toyed with the idea of visiting them, but in the year since they had moved the time had never felt right. Recently Edward had noticed a restlessness, not only in Bella but in the rest of the coven as well. Perhaps the time for a change of scenery had finally come.

"My fair maiden." Edward's thoughts turned to more immediate concerns as he slipped his arms around Bella, pulling her back from the ledge and into his chest as he knelt behind her. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" She looked up at him with dark eyes and he leaned into kiss her briefly before nodding.

"How long ago did Emmett and Rosalie leave?" he asked. She grimaced at his question and he could tell that however long it had been, she had been up here wishing she were with them.

"Not long," she replied, accepting his hand as he stood. She wrapped her arms around Edward and kissed him more fully then, pouring the desires she used to save for her prey into the embrace. Edward loved that feeding was one of the few times they were alone together, enjoying the heightened sexual responses that being so primal gave them. Edward lost himself in her embrace and it took him a moment to refocus when Bella pulled back and whispered, "So what's my surprise?"

"How would you feel about going a bit further out to hunt tonight?" Bella looked back at Edward curiously and he continued. "There's some bigger game roaming down south."

"Like what?" she asked, suddenly more interested in feeding than she had been only moments before. Edward remembered how she had grumbled the last time they had gone out. They had been in a hurry, Bella had put off feeding too long and so they had to settle for what they could find in the forest preserves on the edge of the city. She had begun to worry that she would be reduced to feeding on fox, which were curiously rampant in the forest that year, but finally they had found a small herd of deer. Not her favorite but certainly more satisfying than the alternatives.

"Some cougars have been sighted down south, by Shawnee National Forest." He waggled his eyebrows enticingly at her, as he watched skepticism war with hope in her hunger-black eyes.

"Edward, there haven't been cougars in Illinois since before you were born," she began incredulously but stopped when she saw him shaking his head.

"There was a report on the radio earlier. The forestry service has confirmed several sightings and is debating on how to handle the situation. They're worried that cougars will get a foot-hold in the less populous areas down south and pose a serious threat to hikers and campers. We'd just be doing our civic duty." He smiled innocently down at his wife, but she knew the truth. Edward had a thing for cougars. He had cited it as one of the incentives to move when their coven had briefly considered relocating with Carlisle and Esme. It was a preference Emmett found particularly funny in light of the hundred plus year age difference between when Bella and Edward were born.

"Come on, Isabella," he nuzzled her ear. "You know you're tired of what passes for big game around here. It doesn't get much better than cougars." She humphed but they both knew that he was right. And beyond the restricted diet, they were both coming to see that their time in the Windy City was coming to a close. Even Emmett and Rosalie were getting restless. It was time for their coven to move on. Of course, Edward wanted to head west to be closer to his parents and more feeding opportunities. Rosalie, contrary as ever, wanted to move east as she was interested in a different set of menu options.

"Ok," Bella muttered. "But if there's nothing down there but bunnies and badgers, you're going to have to find another way to satisfy me." She grinned up at him saucily and he pulled her closer into his arms.

"Gladly, fair maiden. Gladly."

~ THE END ~

* * *

**Playlist song: http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=vHgZCrAoqKk**

_**A/N from Pushy**_**: From the bottom of my heart I want to thank our readers, who followed us through the weeks of angst to get to the light at the end of the tunnel. I hope it was worth all the pain.****  
****  
****I want to thank Fragile for writing this story with me and for keeping me on my toes. The deadlines were DEFINITELY motivational, because I really am One LAZY Fox.****  
****  
****And finally, my deepest and most loving thanks to my beta, uhyesplease. You always make my writing shine. You always give me the best advice, even if it's not what I want to hear. You have been there for me through every step of this journey and without you I would never have finished. I love you, babe. Hard!**

_**A/N from afragilelittlehuman**_**: Thank you to our readers, reviewers, Twitter pimps, and friends who all loved our story and stuck with us, even when you maybe weren't sure these crazy kids would ever get together. (Special shout-out to Cutie, and you know why - I (heart) you girl!)**

**Thank you to uhyesplease and erikasbuddy who beta-ed our chapters into submission. Thanks too to erikasbuddy who gave me the idea for killing off Renee. Much thanks!!**

**And last, but definitely not least, thank you to Pushy, who believed in my crazy-ass Bella, created a beautifully emo Edward, and challenged me to be a better writer. *blowing kisses***


End file.
